Lost Love!
by Yasha-Sempai
Summary: It had been for personal gain when he had persuaded her into helping him, but he had never imagined that when she gave her help he would end up give her his heart. But when she was taken from him he swore revenge!AionXOC Full summery inside
1. Prologue!

**Full Summery!**

It had been for personal gain when he had persuaded her into helping him, but he had never imagined that when she gave her help he would end up give her his heart. He let them all, but one, believe that he was using her, but when she was taken from him he swore revenge!

**Author note:**

This isn't my first story, but it is the first one I'm uploading here so please give me some feed back on that you think about it…and rate it of course, onegai!

The roaring twenties was an age of gold and prosperity. A time where great evil still walked the land, hidden in the shadows of the night and the dark recesses of man's heart. The spring after the last war, people hungered for unheard of prosperity and riches. But that which moves man moves other, more evil things…

**Prologue**

It was night. The sky was slightly clouded, maybe it was going too rain soon, but other then that everything was quiet…very quiet…

When suddenly the sky flashed a scarlet green and a thick green beam of light stroke down from the sky and hit the ground!

A few smaller lightning's flashed after that and the sky slowly cleared. Looking down to the ground, among some trees lay a motionless figure, her long raven black hair lay spread out around and under her making it look like she was lying in a black pool of the darkest ink.

Her honey colored skin, bared of any flaws stood out against her dark purple dress. It was an off the shoulders, with long bell formed sleeves, it was tight around her breasts and upper body, it flared out around her waist and all the way down to her ankles where a pair of high heeled dark purple shoos adored her feet.

Her body started to glow a soft purple and very slowly it began changing its form…

Her hair became shorter, until it only reached her waist, her ears changed from being pointed too becoming round and the small tips of fangs that could be seen over her bottom lip slowly disappeared.

Her clothing changed as well, turning into a long dark purple skirt and the top turned into a white dress shirt with sleeves stopping at her elbows. Her shoes turned into a pair of long high heeled black laze up riding boots.

While she was lying there, the sun slowly began too rise in the horizon…

Her mind slowly began working again. She could hear a sound…voices…but they were so fare away.

"_Wait…voices? Were am I?"_ Her thoughts were one big mess. The voices grew louder now. She let out a small groan and slowly opened her eyes.

At first the only thing she could see was a blinding white light, she blinked a few times and very slowly her eyes started too adjust and two small faces came into view.

"Look she is opening her eyes now!!" A were high pitch voice sounded. She turned her dark purple eyes to her right where a little blond haired, blue eyed girl was sitting, staring down on her.

"Are you alright Miss? Can you sit up?" Hearing a new voice she turned her eyes to her left and noticed a little blond boy. He very much resembled the girl.

She remembered his question and slowly began pushing herself up into a sitting position. She brought her hand up to her forehead, moving her bangs out of her eyes. Her head was so fogged, everything was a complete mess.

"See I told you she wasn't dead Joshua!" the blond girl said with a big smile on her face.

"Stop yelling Rosette." He told her with a stern look, which made the little girl pout. "What is your name Miss?"

She looked over at him.

"Oh, forgive me for being rude, my name is…my name is..." She stopped again and got a confused look in her eyes. _"My name I…I can't recall it! I…I can't recall anything!!"_

"Miss is something wrong? What is your name?" The little girl had moved closer too her now.

"I…I don't remember. Something sort of Se, Sa, or maybe Cel…Why can't I remember it?!" She angrily hid her fist down into the ground startling the two kids.

"Don't worry Miss! I'm sure we can guess it. You said it was something beginning with Cel, right?" The girl said while looking like she was thinking really hared.

"Uh, yes."

"Hey I got it! Celeste! How about that?" She said smiling.

"Hmm, well yes, I think that might be it." The woman now known as Celeste said smiling back at the girl, whose smile was now twice as big.

"Then that's settled! Come on Celeste, Joshua lets go home." She got up and then grabbed Celeste's wrist beginning to drag her through the forest.

"Wait Rosette where are we going?" Celeste asked as she was being dragged away by the little girl, Joshua running behind them.

**Later!**

"So you really don't remember anything about your life or family at all?" Joshua asked as they were walking through the forest.

"I'm afraid not Joshua. It is all so unclear right now, but I am sure that I will be able to remember it someday." She smiled down at him. "So the two of you are siblings?"

"Yep! We sure are!" Rosette grinned. She was walking on the other said of her.

"Yes Rosette is my big sister." Joshua said happily.

"It must be really nice having someone always being there by your side."

"Hey I got an idea! How about being our big sister Celeste?!" Joshua said.

"Year that would be great! I always wanted an older sibling as well!" Rosette agreed.

"Well I don't see any harm in that. Alright you two, I'll be your big sister from now on." Celeste nodded smiling down at the two of them as they both took hold of one hands.

**End prologue!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author Note:**

Finally!! Hey Everone I'm back again with the first "chapter" to this story! I'm really, REALLY sorry that I haven't uploaded in like forever! But I've had some serious problemes with my computer which some how made it so I couldn't upload any chapters or stories...don't know why??

But anyway here is Chapter one! Oh, and **Alchemyotaku4ever** was so kind and informe me excatly what Mary Sue meanes, and I now know that my characters may be like that - good looking, strong, powerful, but really if you ready my storie you'll find out that they have emotional weaknesses! So PLEASE give it a try even though you may find them a little Mary Sue...

**Chapter 1!**

That was tree years ago…

"_But too me it still seems like yesterday that the two of them found me __in the forest and brought me back with them to 'The Seventh Bell orphanage' here in Michigan."_ She thought as she slowly rode through the forest on her black stallion, Saint.

She had been into town for a few days and was now returning home with two saddlebags, one with fruit and one with meat.

She smiled as her home came into sight. She mounted off and walked inside. "Hallo! Anybody home!" she called out as she opened the door.

"CELESTE YOUR HOME!!" she smiled as she was tackled by two small figures which attached themselves to her waist.

"Ha, ha, ha! Well hallo dear Rosette and Joshua, did you miss me?" she asked while hugging the two children to her.

"Year we sure did Celeste!" Rosette said happily.

"And we want too know all about what you have been doing!" Joshua added.

"But right now we have some were too be so you will have to tell it all when we get back! Bye!" Rosette yelled as she and Joshua ran out the door.

"Wait Rosette, Joshua where are you two going?!" She called after them, but they were already too fare down the hill. "Those two never sit still if they can help it." she sighed to herself.

"No they really don't, do they." She heard a soft voice say from behind her.

"Oh, Miss Jean. Hallo."

"Hallo my dear, it is good too have you back again. How was your trip into town?" she asked kindly smiling at her.

She was such a nice old lady and when Rosette and Joshua had come home with her, she had been more then glad too let her stay.

"Oh it was lovely Miss! But if you will excuse me I better go and get the food and put my hors away." With that she gave the elder woman a quick nod of her head and turn around walking back outside.

Her hors was still standing where she had left it waiting for her to come back out. "Well come on my friend lets get you unsaddled." She said to the big animal as she began pulling it over towards the stable. She softly talked to Saint as she loaded the food off his back.

When she came back outside she heard the sound of an engine coming up towards the orphanage. She narrowed her eyes a bit when she recognized the person coming out of the now still car.

"Well hallo Father Remington. I assume that you are here too speak with Joshua again?" A silly question really, why else would he be here.

"Hallo to you too Miss Celeste, you look even lovelier then the last time I was here." He said smiling that charming smile of his. That for some reason never had had any effect on her. "And yes, I am here too see Joshua."

"Well then I am afraid you will be disappointed, he and Rosette have just left out to the forest." She smiled a somewhat superior smile. She didn't know what it was about this man that she didn't like, but there was just something.

"Oh well that is alright, if you wouldn't mind taking me too see Miss Jean then. I have something I would like too discus with her." He shrugged as he walked over to her and gently took the saddlebags from her arms.

"And let me carry these for you." He let her walk ahead of him into the house.

It had been almost four hours now since Rosette and Joshua had gone out. Father Remington was sitting on the sofa with Miss Jean in front of him drinking tea, while Celeste was standing by the window looking out for any sign of them.

"I am really sorry father Remington, but I have no idea where they could have run of to." Miss Jean apologized.

"It is perfectly alright Miss Jean. I just hope nothing bad has happened too them."

"They know they aren't allowed to be out this close too sunset. If it is alright with you Miss Jean I am going to go out and look for them." Celeste turned around and walked out the door not waiting for an answer.

Celeste walked out to the stable and saddled up Saint. It would be a lot faster finding them this way.

"JOSHUA, ROSETTE!" she shouted for what felt like the thousand time as she rode through the forest. Where in the world could those two be?

Suddenly she heard a scream coming from one of the trees!!

"Oh my God!!" She cried out as her stallion reared and almost tossed her off!

"Woar Saint, easy boy!" She quickly calmed him down again and looked up into the trees trying to find what ever had made that horrible sound.

She got a strange feeling in her chest. She bent foreword gripping it tightly and breathing very hard. _"What is this, this feeling? I know it…somehow, I'm sure!"_ she turned her head and slowly looked behind her.

Her eyes landed on a big eagle. "An eagle! And here I thought someone was in trouble and it's just a bird." She shook her head and laughed out loud too herself.

"It is strange though." She looked back up at the eagle, which was still watching her closely. "I don't think I have ever seen an eagle that big or with eyes like that before."

Her eyes locked with the birds, the longer she stared the more familiar they seemed too become…

She suddenly led out a scream and grabbed her head! Her entire body froze as image's flashed before her widen eyes! Image's of flames and burning grounds, of screams and twisting bodies, and a deep dark laughter that filled her entire body!

Then…Everything suddenly came to a stop…

A scream was heard and when she opened her eyes again the eagle was gone and the only thing that remained was the white feathers slowly falling to the ground.

"What in the name of God…pant…was that?" she was still breathing very hard and felling kind of dizzy. Her hors making a sound from beneath her woke her from her troubling thoughts. She shook her head and brushed it off as a trick of her mined…a very sick trick.

It was becoming darker now and she still hadn't found Rosette and Joshua yet. She made a clicking sound with her tongue and moved onward through the forest, still shouting their names.

"Oh I am really starting too get worried now." She said to herself as she rode out of the forest and out into the opened again. She stopped Saint as she rode by the big lake.

"God please let them be okay. If anything has hap-…what the!" She stopped herself mid sentence as something on the other side of the lake by some big rocks caught her eye.

Two small forms were lying on the ground on a blanket. "ROSETTE, JOSHUA!!" She shouted as she knocked Saint into a run across the field. She was off Saint before he had even slowed down!

Running over she kneeled down on the blanket. "Joshua, Rosette are you…" she stopped herself when she noticed that the two small children were simply just sleeping. She reached out and softly shook them by their shoulders as to wake them up.

"Umm what is it?" Rosette mumbled as she slowly opened her eyes. She noticed a shadow looming over her. Her eyes opened up completely as she saw who the figure was!

"CELESTE WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" she yelled as she snapped up!

"I could ask you the same thing Rosette. Now get up and go over to Saint." Celeste told her without looking up at her as she began waking up Joshua.

"Celeste I…" Rosette started to say.

"Just do as I say Rosette." She snapped as she got Joshua up into a sitting position.

"Celeste?" He asked sleepily as he was being helped up.

Rosette looked down sadly and walked over to where Saint stood waiting.

Rosette felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up. Celeste was standing over her again, this time with Joshua by her side, which looked just as guilty as Rosette herself. Celeste bend down and took a holed of Rosette's waist and with ease lifted her up onto the back off Saint.

Next she did the same with Joshua. She handed the blanked and basket to Rosette, then took hold of Saint's reins and started too walk them across the field and back into the forest.

It had been quiet for a long time now; the only sound being made was that of the forest itself.

"Celeste we're really sorry about being gone for so long." Rosette whispered with tears in the corner of her eyes.

"Are you mad at us Celeste?" Joshua asked from behind Rosette.

Celeste led out a soft sigh as she began to explain herself.

"I am not mad at the two of you for being out for so long, but I am mad that you were gone for so long when you absolutely _know_ that you are not allowed out at this hour."

"So you are not mad at us?" They both asked.

"No I am not, but you scared me terribly you know." She said as she took a quick look back at them.

"'You were scared Celeste? But you aren't scared of anything!" Joshua said.

"Yes I am Joshua. I was afraid that something terrible had happened to the two of you. And that scared me." She explained to them as they got back to the house.

Miss Jean came running out to them. She was scrolling the two children all the way inside and properly all the way up to there rooms for all Celeste knew.

She led a small relived smile play across her red lips as she pulled Saint back into the stable before returning to her own room for a much needed good night sleep.

Before she stepped inside she took one last glance back at the forest. She felt a shiver run down her spine as the memory of what had happen with the bird came back to her.

She shook her head again and walked inside.

**Author Note:**

There you have it! the first chapter and this time I promise I will be uploading a lot more now so stay tune for the next chapter where Celeste get thrown out a window by our dear Joshua!!

- Oh my!


	3. Chapter 2

**Author Note:**

Alright, alright so I know that Celeste is a bit Mary Sue-ish and that she don't have many flaws, but as someone pointed out to me, the story has just started!

So please give her a little time and you will see the problems she gets because of her memory loss. I think you'll get a view of it in chapter 4 actually, so please be a little patient… And if you still think she's too perfect then well, she is a demon for God sake, they are good looking! Just take Chrono or Aion for example!

Oh, and I hope I didn't ruin anything by saying she's a demon? Hope you all saw that one coming by the way she appeared in the prologue… 

**Chapter 2!**

It had been very quiet this past week. Ever since Celeste had been out too find Rosette and Joshua the two small children hadn't been allowed too go out into the forest again. At least not for a very long time.

They hadn't really had the opportunity to do so ether since Joshua had had one of his fits again. That poor boy…

She could remember one day when she had been up with his food, he had been looking out the window with a sad look upon his face. She remembered there conversation…

_**Flashback!**_

She softly knocked on the door before pushing it opened and walking in. Joshua was sitting looking out the window but he turned his head as he heard her enter.

"Hallo Joshua how are you feeling today?" she asked as she put the tray with food down on his bedside table.

"Hey big sister. I'm feeling much better today Celeste, honestly." He told her smiling.

"That's good Joshua I am very glad to hear that." She sad down on the side of his bed and looked out the window as Joshua slowly began eating his lunch.

She looked down at the other children.

They were playing some kind of game and as fare as she could tell Rosette wasn't winning, she showed that quiet nicely with the way she was chasseing poor Billy back and forth across the lawn.

"Were you watching the others playing?" Celeste asked as she turned her head back to look at him.

"No. I don't like watching the ground." He told her.

She looked a bit confused at him. He stopped eating and looked up at her. "Can I tell you a secret Celeste?" He asked her with innocent eyes.

"Of course you can Joshua." She told him as she moved a bit closer to him.

"Whenever I look out the window, I've always been looking at the sky, instead of the ground because I couldn't stand all the happiness I saw. I knew that inside they must have resented, having to be nice to me."

"So because of that…"

"So because of that I always looked up at the heaven." He said as he looked outside again.

"Joshua that is not a very nice thing too say about the others. Of course they do not resent you, but I can understand what you mean." She told him smiling and softly running her hand through his hair.

She turned her head and noticed that the tray was empty. "Well you better get some more rest now Joshua and I will take this out with me." She said as she got up and took the tray.

She was about too walk away when Joshua reached out and grabbed a week hold of her wrist.

"Please Celeste wont you stay here with me for a bit?" He asked her pleadingly.

"Of course Joshua, if you want me to." She nodded as she sat back down on the bed.

"Won't you tell me a story Celeste?" He asked as she tugged him into bed again.

"Alright Joshua, but only if you promise me that you will try and get some sleep." She took his hand and started telling him a story that she called 'The Story of The Thunder Birds'.

_**End Flashback!**_

It was a nice warm Sunday afternoon which meant that all the children had to help out by doing different kinds of house work. Suddenly a loud SPLACH was heard and the next thing…

"COME BACK HERE!!!" Rosette was yelling while running with a bucket of water swinging it wildly around!

"C-calm down Rosette!" Sara desperately tried too calm the fuming Rosette down. It was no use and all the wild cheering from little Nelly didn't help much ether.

"Yah!! Get them good Rosette! Yah!!" Nelly yelled as Rosette ran past them.

"Year, calm down Rosette!" Billy yelled as he and Kevin desperately tried too get away from her.

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT THE LAUNDRY!" she shouted after them.

"That girl's serious! She is so made she'll murder us!" Kevin yelled.

"I'm going too get Celeste! Celeste, Celeste!" Sara shouted as she ran inside.

Celeste was standing in the kitchen making dinner for everyone when Sara came bursting trough the kitchen door leading out to the lawn!

"Celeste you have to come out now! Rosette is going to kill Billy if you don't come quickly!" she shouted as she grabbed hold of Celeste's wrist and began dragging the woman out with her.

"Wait Sara what's going on?" Celeste gasped following after the upset girl!

"DON'T TRY TO ESCAPE!!" Rosette yelled as she flung the bucket at them.

"AHH! LOOK OUT!" Billy cried as he let himself fall back as to avoid the fling bucket. "Ow ow, ow!" he sat up again, but before he knew it he was being grabbed by the collar by Rosette.

"Billy, you're going to be taking responsibility for this!" she said as she pointed back at the dirty sheets that Nelly were standing with.

"I am?" he asked while looking frightened at Rosette.

"Yes! You're going to wash the things that you got dirty!"

"B-but it was you're turn Rosette!" he stuttered.

"What did you say?" She sneered, getting very close to his face.

"Hey where is the bucket?" Kevin suddenly asked while adjusting his glasses. Everyone looked behind Kevin and Billy as Sara came dragging out with Celeste.

"Oh my God!" Celeste gasped as she laid eyes on Joshua with the bucket covering his head. She let go of Sara and ran over to where Joshua was lying.

"AAAAHH!! JOSHUA, JOSHUA! Are you alright? Answer me!" Rosette cried in panic, violently shaking his shoulders.

Suddenly everyone could hear laugher coming from under the bucket. When Rosette reached out and lifted it a laughing Joshua who was sticking his tongue out came into view.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha! Did you really think that you could hit anything throwing like that! Ha, ha you wish!" he laughed even harder.

Everyone let out the breath they had been holding. All except Rosette, who was fuming by now! "Why you little-" she was about too say something more, but stopped herself when Joshua started coughing rather bad. "Oh no, Joshua are you alright? Did you take you're medicine today?" Rosette asked in a panic.

"I'm alright. Actually I haven't felt this good in a long time. Can't you let me stay out just a little longer? Please Rosette." Joshua pleaded.

"Uhhh." Rosette looked up at Celeste who was standing looking down on them. She gave Celeste the most puppy dog eyes she could.

With a small sigh Celeste nodded her head and in a flash Rosette was off with Joshua being dragged behind her.

"Be home before sundown you two!" Celeste called after them before she went inside again.

One day, late at night, when all was quiet and everyone was fast asleep, well almost everyone. In one room Joshua was wide awake. He was looking out his window at a big eagle.

"It is so unfair don't you think?" a deep soothing voice asked, it was coming from the eagle. "Thanks to you there are so many people running around healthy perfectly cured and yet you live in constant fear of your next fit, never knowing when it might come."

Joshua slowly got out of his bed. "Yes that's right. Don't you want real power? If you wish, these can be yours." Suddenly a pair of horns appeared in his hands. "The horns of he who have slain over a hundred million of his own kind!" Joshua closed his hands around the horns accepting them without question.

In another room Celeste was tossing and turning in her bed. Her face was covered in beads of sweat and her breathing was shallow.

She was having another one of her nightmares. She was seeing pictures of places she had never been, faces of people she had never met and that voice that was always talking to her in such a soothing manner.

She bolted up with such a force that is caused her head to spin and she grabbed a hold of it trying to make it stop! Something was wrong, very wrong, she could feel it!

She looked out her window and her eyes landed on the most unbelievable thing, a blood red moon! The whole sky seemed to burn! Wrong, she could feel it. Something bad was going too happened soon…

"AAAAHHHHHHH!!"

Suddenly a scream tore the silence of the night!!

"JOSHUA!" She screamed as she flung her covers off and ran out of her room and down the hall! Almost all the children were up now, all looking scared. Celeste ran to Joshua's door, grabbed hold of the handle and twisted it.

It was locked! "JOSHUA, JOSHUA CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" she called as she banged on his door!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!" Another scream pierced through the night!

"Joshua do you hear me! Open the door!!" God she was beginning to get frightened now.

"Year Joshua, what is wrong in there? Open this door or else!" Billy said from behind her.

Suddenly the door was pulled open and Joshua was standing there covered in lines of blood and with a pair of horns on his head!

"Oh God Joshua..." Celeste gasped as he fell down too the floor holding his head.

"Hey Joshua…are you…alright?" Billy asked as he slowly stepped closer to him. "Say something…come one" he reached his hand out, hovering it above his shoulder.

"_He is so disgusting. Why are there horns on his head?! Is it some kind of __disease? What's wrong with him?!"_ Impossible Joshua could hear Billy's thoughts! It was too much! "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" Joshua led out another ear piercing scream and grabbed hold of his head!

"Joshua stop this! You must!" Celeste yelled as she fell to her knees in front of him and grabbed hold of his shoulders trying to get him to look at her!

"I-I can't!! IT HURTS CELESTE! IT HURTS SO MUCH!! AAAAAHH MAKE IT STOP, MAKE IT STOOOOOOP!!" He cried out and suddenly his body was encircled by gloving force field!

It exploded with such a force that it sent Celeste flying backwards and smashing into the wall down the hall, breaking it into pieces and falling through it!!

Celeste closed her eyes from the force of the impact. She felt her skin being torn open by the wood and glass, her blood running! She could feel her body fall and then smash into the ground sending her scraping across it making a deep and long hole! That was all, before she lost her conscious to the dark…

Everyone was looking shocked and scared down the hall and out the large hole Celeste had just smashed through. They all slowly turned there eyes back too look at Joshua, who was now slowly standing.

"You are so mean Billy. I don't have these fits BECAUSE I LIKE THEM! But then again maybe, just maybe." He mumbled as he slowly moved closer to the frightened Billy. "What is that in your eyes Billy?"

Billy and Joshua let out a scream at the same time and Billy took off running down the hall.

"_He's some kind of monster! He is going to kill me!! I HAVE TO RUN!! SOMEONE SAVE ME! GET HIM AWAY FROM ME!!"_ Billy thought's was going wild as he desperately ran.

"AAAH STOP THE NOICE!! STOP IT NOW! GET OUUUUT OF MY HEAD!!" Joshua yelled out and a great force of energy burst from him and hid Billy turning him into stone in mid air!

Everyone was running out of the house when Rosette finally arrived with Chrono now in his demonic form. "Sara what is going on why is everyone running?!" she asked grapping hold of Sara as she came out!

"It's Joshua! Rosette he has gone mad!!" Sara yelled and the next thing they knew the wall exploded and a great light hid Sara and all the others, frizzing them like it had done Billy!

"ROSETTE GET AWAY FROM THERE!" Chrono shouted.

Further away from all the chaos a shadow was now standing over the still form of Celeste. "My beloved finally I have found you again." it smirked.

"But I am afraid that our time is not yet right. I will come back for you do not doubt that." The figure kneeled down and brought up her right hand to its lips, placing a tender kiss on the back of it before slipping a simple yet beautiful silver ring on her middle finger.

It slowly stood again and with that done walked away into the darkness.

The body of Celeste was slowly encircled in a purple glow and as the force of Joshua's attack reached her, her body disappeared like dust.

**Authors Note:**

There you go my second chapter for the story! Hope that you find it a little more interesting now!

So please stay tuned for my next chapter which I promise will be out sooner then this was since I am already working on it!

Sayonara Mina-san! 


	4. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:**

Hey mina-san!!

I'm finally back again with a new chapter for this story so I hope you're all happy! 

And I want to give a special thank to Princesa de la Luna for her little pep-talk it was really nice to know that someone thinks my story us great! So thanks girl, and this chapter is dedicated to you!

Okay I'll stop talking now and let you get started with the chapter, but please remember I love hearing from you and knowing what you think!

**Chapter 3!**

**4 years later. 1928 AD Brooklyn, N.Y! **

"Sticky fingers, ha!" Rosette complained to herself as she walked down the stone path running between the church and the main building. She was looking at the Spirit bullet, turning it over in her hand and watching as the sun played across it. "Hmm?" she caught the faint sound of someone running…

"Rosette a new case, we've got marching orders!" Chrono shouted while running past her!

"Huh!" she looked up chocked as the devil passed her. "Hmm heh, heh." looking back down at the bullet an evil smile slowly stretched across her lips before she stuffed the Spirit bullet down into her bullet case resting on her hip and ran after Chrono.

"Chrono, quickly!" Rosette shouted and pointed out at something in the sky.

They arrived at the town square just as a big black bat-winged devil were about too attack the policemen standing there! Quickly Rosette jumped out of the car and ran over in front of a policeman. "Give a girl some room!" she shouted as she opened fire on the devil which only seemed to knock it back a few feet in the air without doing much damage to it.

"Try aiming for the horn Rosette one of the sacred's must be strong enough to break it of!" Chrono shouted to her as he ran to her and kneeling down he opened up their weapon case.

"Okay." Rosette nodded determined and started firing again this time aiming at the single horn sticking out of the devil's forehead. When she hit it the devil roared out in anger and when it's glowing yellow eyes landed on the girl below it, it dived straight down for Rosette!

"Aaaaaahh! I thing all that did was make it angry!" she shouted to Chrono in a panic, but carried on firing hoping that she was doing some damage to the creature. She hid home again and with a loud crack the horn broke off!

With a great roar the devil tumbled down to the ground and lay there squirming around in pain as its forehead seething and burning!

"Well this should finish it." Rosette smiled as she pulled out the Spirit bullet and kissed it before calmly loathing her gun with it.

"Aaaah! Rosette that's not a very goon idea!" Chrono cried out when he noticed what she was doing!

"Oh don't worry its jake. It's the same plan as before remember." She told him before giving him a wink and turning around to shoot the devil.

Unfortunately for her the devil was much faster. It got up and with one quick movement it knocked the gun out of her hand, sending it flying and landing in some nearby bushes!

"Ah!" Rosette screamed and fell down as the devil roared and reached out for her, but before anything else could happen its eyes suddenly widen and in the split of a second it turned into dust…

"How could losing its horn do that?" Chrono asked from where he stood watching it all. _"Argh." _His eyes suddenly widen when he got that wired tightening felling in his chest again. _"What is this? What am I sensing?"_ he asked himself while gripping his chest and looking around the tall buildings surrounding them, but finding nothing out of the ordinal.

After talking with the police Rosette and Chrono started searching around in the bushes for the missing gun. "Ohhh, its not here!" Rosette whined in a panic as she messed up her bangs.

"Then that can only mean on thing." Chrono said with worry as he looked at Rosette who was looking questionably at him. "That its not here." He said.

He watched as Rosette looked down sadly. "Maybe we should try searching another area? That gun was loathed with the Spirit wasn't it?" he asked her. Rosette nodded gloomily. "But why?"

"I thought that since the one on the ship worked so well it wouldn't hurt having another one just in case." She whispered as she looked up at him with defeated eyes, knowing full well the mess she had made. _"Huh? What was that?"_ Something in the window across from them had caught her eye. She quickly stood up and looked around.

"What's wrong Rosette?" Chrono asked in alarm as he watched the girl looking around them wildly.

She didn't answer him, but kept looking around. There! There it was again! Black and purple colors, moving in and out between people. Colors she knew were so familiar to her!

"Rosette what's the matter?" he asked her again also getting up. "ROSETTE!" he yelled after her as she suddenly took off running down the sidewalk! "Rosette!" he called as he quickly started running after her. God know what had caught her eye this time.

"_It's impossible. It couldn't be her!"_ Rosette thought as she kept on running. _"But please God don't let this be a false trick of my mind."_ She begged. For a moment she lost sight of the figure. She ran out onto an opened space that was occupied by a big and most beautiful fountain, and franticly looked around.

There! Right in front of the fountain stood a beautiful woman. She was wearing a long dark purple skirt that had one slit up to the middle of her thigh in one side, and a white tight long sleeved dress shirt that had the first tree button undone. She was also wearing a pair of black high heeled shoes. Her waist length black hair was loose and softly blowing in the wind.

"Ce-Celeste is that you?" Rosette asked as she slowly began moving closer to the woman. "Please Celeste wont you answer me?" she asked reached her hand out to her.

"Rosette what are you doing?" Chrono asked panting when he finally caught up with her. He looked past Rosette and over at the woman standing by the fountain as she slowly began turning around.

The woman turned completely towards them now. "I'm sorry, but do I know-" she stopped herself mid sentence as her eyes landed on the young blond woman standing a few meters away from her.

"It _is_ you." Rosette whispered with tears brimming in the corner of her eyes, she couldn't believe it. Suddenly she kicked off the ground and ran as fast as she could towards the woman. When she reached her she flung herself into the arms of the more then slightly surprised woman who only just managed to catch her.

"Ro-Rosette is that really you?" The woman asked shocked her voice shaking quiet a bit, but none the less she wrapped her arms tightly around the girl.

"Yes, yes! It's me! God Celeste I-I can't believe it's you. It's really you!" Rosette cried even harder now as she hugged herself closer to the woman, burring her face in Celeste's chest and sobbing loudly. "I thought that we had lost you that night? That you were gone, forever…"

"Shhh child it's alright, I am right here now." The woman softly said while stroking Rosette's hair with one hand and hugging her closer with the other. The woman turned her purple eyes up and caught sight of Chrono. "Who is your friend Rosette?" she asked as she took hold of Rosette's shoulders and gently pushed her a bit away from her so she could look at her face.

"Oh I'm sorry! Celeste this is Chrono and Chrono this is Celeste my big sister from the orphanage." She said as she turned around with a big smile while whipping her eyes.

"It's a pleasure too meet you Chrono." The woman now known as Celeste smiled as she exchanged her hand out to him.

Chrono just stood there staring down at her hand as if he couldn't figure out what to do with it. _"It's impossible. It can't be her, but her looks, her voice, even her way of speaking; it all seems so familiar to me."_

"Um is something wrong Chrono?" Celeste asked as she slowly took her hand back.

"OW!" Chrono yelped as he was hid on the head by a hard fist. "What was that for?!"

"Don't be so mean Chrono you could at least say 'hallo' to Celeste!" Rosette snapped at him.

"Oh yes! I'm very sorry Miss Celeste. I'm Chrono." He greeted, turning a nice shade of red as he stuck out his own hand.

Celeste smiled again and shook it. "Hmm Chrono…that name seems somehow familiar to me?" Celeste mused out loud as she studied Chrono who was by now looking very nervous…"Yes now I remember. I think I heard you and Joshua speaking of someone by that name quiet offend. Didn't you Rosette?"

"I'm sure we did. Heh, heh." Rosette laughed a bit while rubbing the back of her head. "Oh but what am I thinking! You have to come back to The Magdalene Order with us Celeste! Please!" Rosette begged as she slowly began dragging away with a smiling Celeste.

"All right, all right Rosette I will, but stop dragging me!" Celeste answered still smiling at the girl. This reminded her so much of the old days back at the orphanage.

Later on Celeste was walking down a long hallway with Rosette still holding on to her hand as if she was afraid she would disappear again if she let go for even a second. In fact she hadn't let go of it since they got out of the car.

Celeste looked up when they stopped in front of a dark oak tree door and Rosette softly knocked. A low 'enter' was heard from the inside. Rosette pushed opened the door and they both entered.

They walked into a nice looking office room. An older, but still quit beautiful nun was sitting behind the desk looking down at some papers and someone else was there too, standing by the window was a tall blond man.

"Father Remington!!" Celeste almost shouted in shock as she recognized the man.

Remington slowly turned around and smiled at her. He would have appeared just as shocked himself if he hadn't just seen them walking across the lawn. "Well hallo Celeste it is very good to see you again. I am glad to see that you are well." He calmly said to the still very much shocked woman.

She shook her head a little coming back to her senses and remembering her managers. "As am I Father, thank you."

"You know this woman Father Remington?" Sister Kate asked as she looked from him to the woman standing beside their Rosette.

"Indeed I do Sister Kate. I met Miss Celeste back at the orphanage where Rosette and Joshua lived." He told her still smiling at Celeste.

"Hmm if you don't mind me asking Miss, how old were you when you first met Father Remington?" Sister Kate asked skeptically looking at her over the tip of her small round glasses.

"I would say around 28 Sister." Celeste told her.

"28 you say? You don't look much older to me right now." She said looking a bit suspicious at her now. "How would you explain that?"

"I'm afraid can't Sister Kate. The age 28 was what Miss Jean guessed me to be. To tell you the truth I don't know how old I am." Celeste tried her best to explain.

"You don't know your own age?" Sister Kate asked looking even more suspicious.

"It's true Sister Kate!!" Rosette suddenly burst out stepping in front of Celeste.

"Joshua and I found her lying unconscious in the forest when we were out walking. When we finally were able to wake her up she couldn't remember anything about herself! The name Celeste may not even be her real name, it was one Joshua and I guessed us to." Rosette tried to explain. "Please Sister Kate wont you let Celeste stay here? I know she could be a big help too the Order and a big help in finding Joshua." Rosette pleaded.

Sister Kate felt a small pull in her heart at the sad and pleading look in Rosette's blue eyes. She had finally found someone who was still alive from her past and she obviously cared deeply for this woman and to tell the truth Sister Kate just didn't have the heart too send Celeste away…That, Rosette didn't deserve. "Very well, Celeste can stay here if she wishes." Sister Kate finally said.

Rosette's face lid up into a beautiful smile. "Thank you so much ma'am!" she turned around and looked up hopefully at Celeste. "Then you'll stay right Celeste?"

"If that is what you wish Rosette I wouldn't dare go against it." Celeste winked.

"Yay! Come on Celeste lets get Chrono and then I'll show you to your new room." She said happily and ones again grabbed hold of Celeste's wrist and ran out the door dragging the woman behind her.

"So you let her stay for the sake of Rosette?" Father Remington asked when the door was closed and the footsteps of Rosette and Celeste had faded away.

"Yes. Still there is something about her that I do not trust."

"I know what you mean, I had the same felling the first time I met her. Still I can assure you Sister Kate, there is nothing evil about her." He told her seriously as he watched Rosette running with Celeste across the lawn over to the Elder's work house.

When they entered the work room Rosette's smile fell at once as her eyes landed on the table where the devil's broken horn was lying on the white sloth which Chrono had wrapped it in. "It's Rosette." Chrono whispered to the Elder as he saw them enter.

"I'm really sorry Elder." Rosette said sadly as she bowed her head down in shame.

"Oh don't worry about it my dear." The old man told her waiving it away as if it was nothing. "Now tell me who your lovely companion is?" he asked almost drooling as he took in the lovely curved form of Celeste.

"Oh right! This is Celeste. She used to take care of me and Joshua when we were kids." She said once again smiling.

"How lovely it is to meet you my dear." The Elder said as he walked over and hugged Celeste around her waist and in the process grabbing her bum.

"OH MY! You old pervert!" she cried out and slapped him hard across the face sending him flying across the room from the force of it!

"Wow! Way to go Celeste!" Rosette whistled before remembering that they had been doing something when they had entered. "Hey what were you making just now?"

"Oh yes I have been making a detector that can locate the devil by its mystical oars." The Elder said as he picked himself up from the floor, rubbing his sore cheek where a nice red handprint was glowing. "So there is no need for you to be sorry my dear and beside it is not like you." he smiled at Rosette before turning his eyes to the door. "Oh Father Remington."

"So now I understand what really happened." He said and made a movement with his hand as if brushing something aside.

"Ohh I've been bad." Rosette said embarrassed with her head bowed down and cheeks burning.

"Yes. Well I thought something was wrong with the way you were acting around Sister Kate."

"I can't lie to you Father Remington, can I?" She sighed still not looking up at him.

"No, but fortunately for you I can keep a secret." He grinned as Rosette finally looked up at him and smiled. "So how may I be of aid?" He asked while placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Children…it's done!" The Elder proudly called as he held out the big electronic device he had made. Everyone turned to him with completely blank looks.

"Do you really think that thing is going to work?" Chrono asked.

"Perhaps there might be a more reliable way of-" Father Remington started to say, but was interrupted by the Elder.

"Oh such nonsense! I gave it my singe of approval and that's good enough! Switch 'on'" He turned the thing on. The antennas began turning around before stopping pointing straight forth. "Oh…it would seem that it's much closer then we thought." He told them.

"You don't think…" Chrono started to say, but stopped as Rosette nodded looking determined. They nodded to each other and Rosette grabbed hold of Celeste's wrist.

As they rand out of the door they heard the alarm go off!

**Outside!**

"HOLD!" One of the men shouted as the Militia, class 3. and higher exorcists lined up.

"Huh! A man." Claire gasped out in surprise.

"PRECIDE NO FURTHER! IDENTEFY YOURSELF!" Sister Kate shouted to the man as Rosette, Chrono and Celeste came running out to join them.

"Where have you been?!" Father Remington yelled at them since he had gotten there first.

"We're sorry sir!" Rosette apologized as her and Chrono lined up beside him. Celeste took a step behind them as she didn't have any weapons or knew what was going on for that matter.

"_There is something wrong with that man I can sense it! What is this? There is something else…another power, but much stronger. What is it? Somehow it seems familiar to me." _Celeste looked around the grounds searching for something else then just this man, but there was nothing.

"Celeste stay behind us!" Rosette shouted to her before turning back to the man.

"An unnaturally thick aura of evil surrounds that man Sister." One of the men from the Militia informed Sister Kate.

"Have your men surround the intruder, lock and lode with Sacred rounds, make sure they know to use only the Sacred types!" She ordered.

"RIGHT!" he confirmed before running back.

"Class 3. and higher exorcists support the Militias fire!" Sister Kate yelled out.

"RIGHT!" Everyone took aim at the man that was still slowly advancing towards them. He stopped and a round of shocked cries was heard as everyone noticed what he held in his hand.

"He's got an exorcist special 45!" Sara cried out!

"How could that gun be-?" Sister Kate started to say, but stopped and gasped as the man slowly began raising the gun to his head.

"STOP IT! NOW!!" Rosette cried out, but it was too late, he pulled the trickier and fired the bulled right into his head!

But instead of just falling over his body began twisting and molding as if something inside was trying to get out. His back sprang open and a devil jumped out of him as if it was taking of a disguise! It flew into the air with a mighty roar!

"Him again!" Rosette shouted, recognized the devil from before.

"Year the devil we fought this afternoon." Chrono confirmed.

"PROMISSION GRENTED TO OPEN FIRE!" Sister Kate shouted!

Everyone started shooting at the devil. It didn't help one bit, all the devil did was avoid the bullets with ease while getting closer and closer by the second! Suddenly it wrapped its arms around itself and its body began to change again this time becoming much larger.

"No! Somehow that demon is absorbing the power of the Spirit!" Chrono shouted.

"Huh!" Rosette turned to him shocked.

"He's used it to replace the power of his broken horn!" Chrono explained as the devil was done transforming and now lay as a big worm like, six armed monster on the ground.

"KEEP FIREING!" Sister Kate yelled to the others, but it was no use the bullets didn't have enough power, they didn't even damage him!

"Hey you big ant plant! Are you looking for this you root?!" Chrono shouted running in front of the devil while holding up its broken horn, waving it back and forth to try and get its attention away! "COME ON!" He yelled as he began walking backwards away from the others.

"STEDY! CONCENTRED YOUR FIRE!" Farther Remington ordered.

"NO WAIT! I'll take care of this sir!" Rosette shouted as she ran forth towards the demon. _"This is my fault I lost the gun so I will take care of this!" _she thought as she ran.

"ROSETTE, COMEBACK HERE!" Farther Remington shouted after her.

"I'VE GOT YOU NOW!" she shouted, opening fire as the demon was about to attack Chrono. "HUH?" suddenly she couldn't pull the trigger anymore. She looked down at her gun and noticed one of the bullets was jammed! While she was looking down she didn't notice the movement of the monster until...

"ROSETTE WATCH OUT!" she looked up as she heard Celeste's panic cry and the next thing she knew she was hid with such a force in the side by one of the monsters arms that it sent her flying!

"ROSETTE!" Chrono cried out.

"ROSETTE, NO!" Celeste shouted again and started running to her, but she was caught around the waist by a muscular arm, keeping her firmly in place.

"NO Celeste stay back! It's too dangerous!" Remington said as he pulled her closer to his chest too keep her from running.

Everything got deadly quiet as Rosettes body hid the ground… She wasn't moving…she wasn't getting back up. Everyone was in shock…But the sudden roar woke up everyone and they all turned there heads to were Chrono was standing.

His body was surrounded by a thick black miasma and his eyes were glowing red! As he looked up there was nothing but hatred burning in his eyes! "What have you done lowest of the low. You so beneath my contempt, you have not even a name! You dare touch my contractor! YOU DARE HURT WHATS MIIIIIINE!" He roared out as he sent a blast of energy out that froze every plant on the ground!

"Chrono?" Claire whispered in fright.

"Something's happening to him! He's chancing!" Mary yelled over the roaring wind.

"Prepare to use Gospels!" Sister Kate yelled.

"But if Chrono and Rosette are to close then using something as powerful as a Gospel could-" Sara yelled back.

"We can not let the seal be broken! Don't forget what Chrono is!"

"No Sister! At lest wait until Chrono is pulled back!" Father Remington tried too reasoning with her. He was still holding on to Celeste who was looking more then shocked by now.

"He no longer possesses reason." Was all she said, but she didn't give the order to fire as they continued watching Chrono building up more and more power. "At this point he's a danger to us all. And he's the most powerful devil we have ever faced!"

"A devil?" Sara said as they all turned back to look at him.

"If it…if it comes to that I swear I'll…" Father Remington cut himself off not being able to finish what he was going to say.

Celeste turned her eyes back to Chrono again and something shimmering above him caught her eyes. It looked like another form? It was bigger and had wings on its back. _"Impossible I…I think I have seen that form before…a…a long time ago, but-."_ Her thoughts were cut off as a vision flashed before her eyes.

_**Flashback!**_

She didn't know whose eyes she was seeing this horrible nightmare through, but she was overlooking a great battlefield where hundreds of demons were positioned both in the sky and on the ground.

She turned her head as a great roar came from her side. A familiar looking devil was powering up a blast in his hands and readied it too fire it right into the hoard of demons!

"Are you ready my love?" a deep husky voice suddenly whispered in her ear and she felt a presence by her side, an arm slowly slipped around her waist in a both loving and protecting manor.

She started to turn her head to the voice, but just as she was about too look at the one beside her a splitting pain ran through her entire body paralyzing her and she fell into the chest of the one holding her!

_**End flashback!**_

"Ahh!" Celeste let out a scream herself as her mind was ripped from the vision and the splitting pain caused her to faint! Fortunately for her, Remington still had his arm around her.

"Celeste!" Remington gasped out as she suddenly screamed out and then went limp in his arms! _"The shock must have been too much for her."_ He thought as he quickly put his other arm under her legs and lifted her up, bridle style.

Chrono roared out ones more, but as he was about to unleash his power at the devil he was suddenly tackled to the ground by Rosette!

"COMEBACK CHRONO, I'M ALRIGHT! I'M ALRIGHT!" she yelled as she clung to him. Chrono's eyes returned to normal and as they stumbled to the ground Rosette turned around and shot a Gospel at the demon making it vanish into a pure bright light that exploded! The wind died down again and everything turned quiet once more…

"How can she trust that creature so?" Sister Kate asked in a somewhat breathless voice as she watched Rosette hugging Chrono close to her while whispering words they could not here.

"Ahh, but Rosette doesn't think of Chrono as a devil, Sister." The Elder said matter of fact as he appeared by her side.

"But how else could one see it?" she asked.

"Just look. If you watch them I believe you will understand." He softly said as he nodded back out to the two sitting on the ground.

"I'm afraid all we can do now is watch over them." Father Remington said as he came up to them still holding Celeste in his arms. "It's beginning."

**Author****s Note:**

There you have it everyone, my next chapter! I hope you liked it!

I know that it follows the anime a lot in this chapter without showing much new about dear Celeste, but don't worry, more will soon be revealed about her mysterious past and the strange flashbacks haunting her!

And just to keep everyone hungry for more I think I'll give you a little preview of the next chapter! 

**Preview!**

"Ouch! Hey watch it Celeste! I thought you were suppose too look out for that Lerajie guy?" Rosette said while rubbing her sore head.

"I was! What do you…gasp…think I have been doing. I've been running…gasp…all around the floor…gasp…trying to get away from him!" Celeste gasped, resting her hands against her knees while breathing heavily.

"Well lady's I'm sure you must all know that this is a private floor so why would you be here hmm? I'm waiting for your answer please." Lerajie said coming from behind Celeste.

"Uhhh." Was all that came from both Celeste and Rosette as they looked at him.

- There it is! Told you it was a small one, but I hope you want to know what in the world Rosette and Celeste is running around doing!

Sayonara mina-san!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Authors Note:**

Hey Mina-san!!

Yep I'm back again! This time it didn't take me as long as it did last time before I finally updated, but still I admit that I took a long time…sorry about that…

I guess I've been a little stressed out lately. My university semester is coming to an end pretty soon so my exams are starting, probably before I know it! That and my boyfriend has finally gotten his boss to cut down on his working hours so now I actually get to spend more time with him which makes me soooo happy!!

Well, I'll stop my babbling now and let you guys get on with the story and I will try to update again soon!

**Chapter 4!**

As Celeste woke up the first thing she noticed beside the white walls of the room she was lying in were the rays of sunshine coming in through the open window she was sleeping underneath, and that's when she noticed her surroundings.

She was lying in a soft bed with white sheets. She sad up and looked around, on one side of the door stood a nice looking desk made of dark wood and on the other side across from the desk stood a closet with double doors made of the same tree as the desk.

She slowly swung her legs over the edge of the bed and sat up resting her elbows on her knees and laying her head in her hands. Her head was spinning and she was a tad bid confused, but slowly the memories of yesterday's events came back to her. That's when she remembered what had happened!

"Oh God Rosette!" she half yelled in shock and just as she was about too get up and run out her door was flung opened and a scared looking Rosette stood in the door. "Rosette are you-" she started to say, but her words were cut off as Rosette ran in and flung her arms around her neck hugging her tightly.

"God Celeste don't scare me like that, ever, I thought something was wrong when you called out my name like that." Rosette mumbled into Celeste's shoulder.

"Forgive me Rosette, but I was scared myself. I remembered yesterday, how are you feeling sweetheart?" Celeste asked as she hugged Rosette back.

"I'm alright Celeste, I promise." She said before she suddenly started giggling. "I don't think I've been called sweetheart ever since I was a kid."

"Well we haven't seen each other since you _were_ a little girl, have we." Celeste smiled down at her.

Suddenly the smile on Rosette's lips vanished. "I've really missed you Celeste. I thought that…that after that night I was all alone." She whispered with tears brimming in the corner of her eyes.

"Now what is this?" Celeste reached up and gently ran her thumps under Rosette's eyes whipping the tears away. "The Rosette I knew wouldn't be cringe when there is nothing wrong." She told her with a loving smile.

"I know, but I just missed you so much and-" she started to say, but was cut of by Celeste.

"And…I am here with you now so there is nothing for you to cry about okay…sweetheart." She told her winking.

The truth was that she really didn't want too see Rosette crying anymore. She knew that she must have spilt enough tears after what happened that night. With what happened with Joshua…

"Okay Celeste!" Rosette said giving her a bright smile. "Though I still don't understand how you survived after what happened that night?" she mumbled.

"Neither do I Rosette. It must have been a miracle of God." Celeste whispered although somewhere, farthest away in the darkest corner of her mind, she doubted it, but she just smiled back as they both settled down and began catching up on things.

"Oh shoot I almost forgot!" Rosette suddenly said after some time. "One of the reasons I was even at your door in the first place was that Father Remington has assigned us a new mission. We are going too Las Vegas too look for this girl named Azmaria Hendric who is supposed to be an Apostle of God!" she said excited. "And I wanted too ask you if you would come with us since you have been traveling so much and…well…I really just want you with me." Rosette explained as her cheeks turned a bit red.

Celeste looked a bit taken back, but quickly turned it into a smile. "I would be honored Rosette and beside I _am_ suppose to look after you, am I not." She said while tucking a piece of her blond hair behind her ear.

"Yay! Thank you big sister! Alright then, get dressed and meet us outside by the car." Rosette got up and hugged her one more time before running out.

It hadn't been very difficult to get into the casino. All they had to do was disguise themselves a bit which meant that now; Rosette was running through the hall in a one-shoulder long pink dress with a slid up one side and a pair of black high heeled shoes. She was also caring a black purse with her where some communication equipment was hidden.

Celeste was wearing a dark purple strapless dress that reached the floor and had slides running up both sides and matching high heeled shoes. Her hair had been pulled up and twisted into a nice bun. And well Chrono's cloth fitted the dress code quite nicely and well he wouldn't be inside for much longer.

They ran past some guards on the second floor and around a corner where they quietly opened a door and slipped inside. The door led to one of the main balconies overlooking a big stage where a young girl with light purple hair and a light blue dress was singing in a sweet and beautiful voice.

"So that girl is an apostle?" Chrono asked in a hushed voice as they all kneeled down behind the balcony railing so as to not be seen.

"That's right. She's from Fatima in Portugal. She's only 12 but she's already a well known soprano. Her name is Azmaria Hendric." Rosette explained as they looked on.

"So she is the girl we have been looking for." Celeste nodded to herself.

"Yes. She was a singer with an orchestra, but got separated when she got here and now they are forcing her to sing into these wired machines, and as for the orchestra it just vanished. Father Remington it looking into it but-" Rosette stopped herself when she noticed Chrono eyeing her out. "You devil." She said with a smirk.

"What! No I was…I mean I was just-" he tried to explain while waving his arms around.

"Shhh, you two or we're gonna get caught." Celeste told them sternly without removing her eyes from what was going on below them. There was just something about one of the men down there that seemed quiet familiar to her but she just couldn't place it.

"Sorry Celeste." Rosette mumbled gaining a red tint to her cheeks before turning back to the stage. "Look there; do you see that old man in the first rove? That's Ricardo Hendric the hotel king and owner of this theater. He's also a devil worshiper."

"Ah, no it couldn't be." Chrono suddenly said.

"You know Hendric?" Celeste asked as she looked over at him from the other side of Rosette.

"No. The man beside him."

"What? Are you sure?" Rosette asked glancing down at the tall man standing beside Hendric. His hair was long and a strange shade between white and gray, and his skin was a suspicious ash gray color.

"Pretty sure, we've bumped heads. His name is Lerajie."

"A devil?" Celeste asked which Chrono confirmed with a nod.

"Well it proves one thing. Hendric's success came with a devils contract." Chrono said.

"So a girl, who may be one of the apostles of God, is in the hands of a master of devils." Celeste said a bit worried.

"Sounds like an explosive combination, doesn't it." Rosette said with a wide smirk crawling onto her lips. Suddenly they heard Hendric order the girl back to her room. "That's our cue, let's get a wriggle on." Rosette said as they all quietly slipped out of the room again.

"We should properly split up and look for her, that way it will be a lot faster." Celeste suggested as they entered the hall again.

"Good idea Celeste. Chrono and I will go look for Azmaria and you can go keep an eye out for that Lerajie guy. Make sure he doesn't give us any problems alright?" Rosette said as she pulled out one set of communication equipment and handed it to Celeste.

"Alright." She took the little earpiece and microphone from Rosette. She nodded her head to them before turning and disappearing around the next corner.

"Are you sure it's such a good idea too let Celeste go alone Rosette?" Chrono asked looking back at the corner she had just rounded.

"Year it's jake! Celeste is really good when it comes to being discreet, she'll manage." Rosette smiled and waved it of as nothing. "Now come on we need to get moving too."

"Ah man!" Rosette mourned as the gambling machine once again landed on three different pictures. "Chrono give me another coin." She held out her hand, but all she got was a smack in her palm. "Hey what's in your bottom?!" She yelled at him.

"You've had it nun-girl! This is no time to be gambling around in a casino!" He yelled right back at her.

"But ups-si we've come all this way to Sin City so why not sin a little?" Rosette pouted her lips as she made the cutes _and_ hottest look she could. "And besides how often does a girl get to wear something like this!" she smiled lifting the bottom of the dress up so it showed of her legs. "Don't try to tell me you don't like it too!" she said as she turned around and shook her bud in front of him, knowing full well what it would do to him.

Chrono had to swallow hard to keep the color from rising to his face as his eyes follow the sway of her bud back and forth.

"Look Chrono, look. Uh give me a coin. Come on big spender…just one more!" she smiled as she held her hand out to him again.

"No the mission comes first." Chrono said firmly while grapping a hold of her wrist and started dragging her away which resolved in Rosette breaking the handle on the slot machine in her attempt of staying.

"Uh-oh!" They both said and quickly they took of running down the aisle.

At another place on the private floor Celeste was quietly sneaking around looking for the devil Lerajie, but so fare luck wasn't on her side. She had been so sure that she had seen him turn down this hallway, but now he had completely vanished from her sight. "I don't get this I was so sure." she mumbled to herself rubbing the back of her neck in confusion, as she was about to give up and turn back to go down another hallway a sudden voice stopped her.

"And who might you be Miss? This is a private floor as you may know." The very devil Lerajie spoke up from behind her causing the woman to jump.

"Oh, please forgive me sir I was just looking for someone, but I'm afraid I might have gotten myself a little lost." She turned around to face him with a smile…and stopped dead in her tracks as she got a good look at his face and the same it seemed happened to him.

"It is impossible! It could not really be you...but still…" he mumbled to himself as he looked her up and down. "Saladean the Sorceress?" he asked as he took a step closer to her while she quickly took one back.

"What did you just call me?" She asked him. _"Do I know this man…he seem too know me but…not in a good way."_ She thought staring up into his glowing eyes.

"I called you Saladaen. Isn't that who you are milady?" he grinned as he took another step towards to her forcing her to take another one back.

"I…I need to…be on my way now sir. Sorry again for trespassing." With a quick curtsy Celeste turned on her heel and ran back down the hall as fast as she could. _"What was he talking about? He must have me confused with someone else. Oh no, this isn't good!"_ she thought in alarm as she heard the sound of approaching footsteps almost right behind her.

"_Amazing she is still alive after all these years! Ha, ha, ha!"_ Lerajie laughed in his mind as he went on hunting for her down the different halls she turned.

"Rosette can you hear me? Where are you now?" Chrono asked her through their microphones.

"Yes I can hear you and I'm on Ricardo's private floor." she answered him back in hushed voice making sure she wouldn't draw unwanted attention to herself.

"How does it look?" He asked back.

"Not good. Everyone is in a real ladder about something." Rosette whispered as she ducked down behind a statue of Ricardo hiding from a maid who passed by her.

"What's happening?"

"I don't know yet, but with all these people running around it's really hared not getting spotted by anyone." She said glancing around the corner of the statue making sure that the cost was clear.

"Don't complain. At least you're inside the building." Chrono said pulling his collar up to cover the microphone from the wind blowing around him. After all he was standing outside on one of the big balconies keeping watch.

"Well what's your concept? It sure would have blown our cover if I had brought a kid with me! Just remember that I'm counting on you fallowing through." She told him, trying not to talk to loudly although she would have loved to shout at him.

"Oh you are, are you?" Chrono replied with a small grin which she of course wouldn't be able to see, but he was pretty sure she could hear it in his voice. "Well just remember who broke the handle on the slot machine miss D-minor." He said to her as he kept moving along the wall.

"What was that." Rosette snapped in a warning tone.

"Nothing…nothing! You didn't hear a thing." Chrono quickly covered up again before his eyes suddenly landed on a giant stone gargoyle that was looking down at him with gloving red eyes. _"Oh no!"_ he thought in alarm and just barely made to move away in time before the gargoyle launched at him.

"Chrono is something wrong?!" Rosette yelled into the microphone when she heard the sound of an explosion or something crashing, but the only thing she could hear after that was a static sound. Unfortunately she had yelled a bit too loud, one of the men had heard her shout and started moving towards her hiding place.

"This is _so_ not good." She breathed as she quickly scrambled up and ran around the corner, but stopped in her tracks as another door was being opened in front of her. "Where to hide?" she asked herself looking around in slight panic. "Ah!" She noticed a door that read 'Staff only' and quickly hid in there.

As she quietly closed the door behind her a noise coming from the corner of the room caught her attention. It was the girl from before, Azmaria Hendric, and she looked like she was about to cry at any moment now. Rosette quickly went over to her and shushed her.

As the voices outside the door slowly disappeared they both let out the breath they had been holding. "I'm sorry I scared you." Rosette apologized with a friendly smile hoping to calm down the girl.

"Miss? Please miss don't tell anyone that you saw me hiding in here!" Azmaria begged Rosette in a panic voice.

"Came down it'll be fine." Rosette assured her. "In fact bumping into each other was a stork of luck…Miss Azmaria Hendric." she grinned as she removed her earpiece.

"Do I know you miss?" Azmaria asked.

"I'm Sister Rosette." Rosette told her with a bright smile while getting up. "And I've been sent by the Order of Magdalene to rescue you."

"You're a Sister?" Azmaria asked looking up at her and taking in her cloth which in no way was how she though a servant of god would look.

"Yep! Sometimes all that glory isn't a gold digger kid!" she grinned with a wink. "Now let's get while the getting is good!" Rosette said as she reached down and grabbed hold of Azmaria's wrist and pulled her up.

"But-but." Azmaria stammered as she got pulled up, but Rosette cut her off.

"Don't worry, just leave everything to me." Rosette opened the door and stepped out smashing right into Celeste who was just rounding the corner. "Ouch! Hey watch it Celeste! I thought you were suppose to look out for that Lerajie guy?" Rosette snapped while rubbing her sore head.

"I was!" she snapped right back. "What do you…gasp…think I have been doing. I've been running…gasp…all around the floor…gasp…trying to get away from him!" Celeste panted, bending over and resting her hands against her knees while breathing heavily, trying to get some air back into her burning lungs.

"Well lady's I'm sure you must all know that this is a private floor, so why would you be here hmm? I'm waiting for your answer, please." Lerajie said walking up to them from behind Celeste causing her to jump again.

"Uhhh." Was all that came from both Celeste and Rosette as they looked up at him.

"Please sir, wait." Azmaria quickly said as she pulled her hand away from Rosette and stepped forth. "These guests were simply looking for something and I was trying to help them." she lied giving a small apologizing smile to Rosette.

"If that is so I suggest that we leave them to those assigned for the guests." He said as he looked at Celeste one more time. "And perhaps you should return to your room Mistress."

"Yes sir." Azmaria said in a quiet voice as she slowly followed after Lerajie.

"Now if you two would come with me I will show you to the front desk lady's." One of the men said.

Rosette was slowly reaching for her gun when the wall behind them was suddenly smashed into pieces by Chrono and a big stone gargoyle sending dust and pieces of the wall flying every where!

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Chrono mourned as he slowly pushed himself up from the ground.

"Chrono!" Rosette cried out.

"Chrono?!" Lerajie was more then shocked as he looked down at the figure on the ground.

Rosette looked back at Chrono before hiding the man behind her with her purse, knocking him down and quickly pulled out her gun as she ran forth and grabbed Azmaria around the waist! She shot above the beast which granted Chrono enough time to get up, run over and grab a hold around Celeste's waist.

"We're gonna jump!" Rosette told Azmaria. "Hold on!" She ran to their side and threw herself against the window breaking it into pieces creating them and exit.

"Hold on Celeste." Chrono quickly said before jumping out the window following Rosette. He felt Celeste's arms tightening around him as they jumped down and for some strange reason it sent a sudden heat soaring through his body.

"Well Chrono, so it's you and you brought Saladean back with you. Ha, ha, ha!" Lerajie mused as he started laughing showing of his sharp demon teeth.

As they were falling through the air Rosette turned around and shot a line at one of the balconies railings making her able to slow them down so they wouldn't go right through the glass ceiling beneath them. Chrono was jumping down from balcony to balcony with a tight hold around Celeste. They landed on the glass roof and began running across it.

"Rosette we've got airborne!" Celeste shouted as she looked behind them and spotted the five gargoyles quickly approaching them from above.

"They won't get her!" Rosette yelled as she turned around and shot them all which made the gargoyles brake and stumble to the ground breaking through the glass roof they were running on!

"AHHHHHHH!" They all screamed out as they crashed to the ground hitting a palm tree which fortunately took of most of their fall.

"Are you alright Azmaria?" Chrono asked brushing a few palm leafs away from her body. "Have you injured yourself?"

"Celeste are you okay?" Rosette asked as she helped Celeste up into a sitting position.

"Oh God no…look Rosette." Celeste's eyes widen as she looked up and pointed behind her.

Rosette slowly turned around and looked at all the pain they had caused in such a short time. Both men and women were lying injured on the ground blood flowing from their wounds coloring the floor a deadly red. "What have we done?"

"Those things were only stones gargoyles infused with mystical powers." Chrono spoke through gritted teeth as he too looked at what they done.

"It doesn't matter what they were before. It doesn't chance that it's our fault!" Rosette yelled at him.

"I know that it's our fault!"

"No you're wrong! This is my fault!" Azmaria cut them off as she slowly moved forth taking in everything around her. "It's all because of me. It's me…this is what happens to anyone who gets near to me! This is what happened to my father and mother…EVERYONE!" She cried out in pain.

Then suddenly she became completely calm and started singing. Slowly a bright light surrounded her body and in a flash a pair of wings sprung from her back. As she continued singing everyone was slowly being healed. When she stopped singing her wings burst sending feathers everywhere and she fell to the ground unconscious.

"Azmaria! Azmaria?" Chrono and Rosette quickly got up and ran to her side.

Celeste was about to go to her as well, but stopped as she felt a cold shudder run up her spine, her eyes moved up and landed on Lerajie who was standing on the second floor looking down at them. Her eyes locked with his for a moment and he slowly bowed to her with an evil grin before walking away.

The next day Celeste was walking down one of the many paths on the Magdalene Order's ground. Rosette had been talking with Sister Kate and had been told that Joshua was one of the 7 apostles as well as Azmaria.

He was the apostle of Hope they had said and Asmaria was the one possessing charity. It was quiet hard too believe that the little boy she had been taking care of for years held so much power within his frail body, but then again, she had gotten a very nice proof of that 4 years ago.

Subconsciously she reached up and rubbed the back of her shoulder. Even though there was nothing there anymore she could still remember the pain going through her shoulder when he had sent her flying through the wall and scraping across the ground. Walking past some trees she noticed Chrono and Azmaria running over to the water pump with buckets. With the way she was laughing now it was hard to believe that she had such a hard faith against her.

She watched on as Rosette came running out to them yelling something at Chrono, after that those three other nuns, whose names Celeste hadn't quiet learned yet, came too and yelled something to Rosette. Afterwards Rosette made a fainting movement and walked to them along with the others.

"_Funny__, sometimes it seems like she hasn't chanced at all when she does something like that"_ Celeste thought with a soft smile_. "Although I know she isn't the same little girl anymore then again I guess she did not have a choice but too grow up fast."_ She thought smiling as she sad down on a bench under one of the trees enjoying the shade it granted her.

"Quiet a lovely day isn't it, Miss Celeste?"

"You know you can stop being so formal with me Remington, after all I am going too be here for quiet some time I am sure." Celeste said as she turned her head to Father Remington who had appeared standing by her side. "But you are right, it 'is' a very nice day. Have a seat." She agreed and nodded to the empty space beside her.

"Thank you 'Celeste'." He said smiling to her. They sat in comfortable silence for some time until Remington decided to break it with a question that had been nagging at his mind for some time now. "So tell me, how are you felling Celeste?"

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"Well you have been here for some time now, as you said. How are you holding up?"

"If you by that mean, how am I felling with all that I have seen so fare now." he nodded. "Well it isn't the strangest things that have happened to me, I will tell you that. Believe me seeing that demon jump out of the man properly didn't affect me as much as it should have. But when you don't have many memories like me…well it takes a lot to scare me." She told him with a small shrug.

"But you fainted that evening." Remington said, feeling slightly confused and intrigued by the woman at his side.

"I know, but to tell you the truth that wasn't because of what was happening, I…I saw something. I don't remember what exactly, but I think it was something from my past."

"So you're saying that you are having flashbacks of your lost memories?" he asked turning to her.

"Yes, and I have for quiet some time now. But they never really make any sense to me." She got a thoughtful look in her eyes. "The things I see are always filled with pain and fire and…I don't think that I could ever be apart of something like that." She said looking up at the clear blue sky.

"What do you mean, 'couldn't be apart of that'?"

"Well what I am trying too say, is that every time I see some kind of flashback I always get this sort of rush through my body as if I'm looking forward to something." She brought her head into her hands and started massacring her temples. "If you will excuse me Remington I would like too be alone for a while, I have a lot on my mind right now." She excused herself and got up.

"Of course Celeste, but if you ever want to talk you know where too find me." He said getting up along with her and reaching over he gave her shoulder a light squeeze.

"I know, thank you Remington." She placed her hand over his and gave him a small smile before walking away down the path again.

"YOUR COMING WITH ME SISTER!"

"_Huh what was that?"_ Celeste was pulled from her dark thoughts and looked up seeing Rosette dragging Azmaria across the lawn making the poor girl stumble as she was dragged along.

"YOU TOO CELESTE! GET YOUR BUD OVER HERE!" Rosette shouted as she caught sight of the woman standing in the shadow of a tree.

"But Rosette where are we going?!" Celeste asked as she hurried after them to the car.

They arrived at a very beautiful lakeside surrounded by a big forest.

"Wow Rosette this place is amazing! It's almost like the place back at the orphanage." Celeste smiled as they stepped out of the car and Azmaria had removed her blindfold.

"Hey you three stop lolli gagging and get down here!!" Rosette shouted already down by the lakeside taking her shoos off and folding up her dress skirt.

"Come on lets go." Chrono said as they all ran down to join her.

"This place is a lot like the spot where Rosette and I first met each other! That must have been when she was about your age Azmaria." Chrono told Azmaria while they ran down the hill. "She was a stubborn girl too, unable to let others see her tears. Actually now that I think about it she properly sees herself in you." He said as they stopped by the lake.

"In me? Ahh!" Azmaria asked before yelping as she was suddenly splashed with cold water as was Chrono, but Celeste, having noticed Rosette's movement, had manage to step aside just in time to avoid the cold shower.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha! What is with you three! I've never seen such fretful faces." Rosette laughed at them.

"That's overdoing it Rosette." Chrono mumbled.

"That was horrible." Azmaria agreed.

Celeste merely took another step aside while trying to hold back her laugher.

"Then if I'm so awful maybe you should stop complaining and do something about it!" Rosette chuckled evilly as she splashed even more water on poor Azmaria.

"Why you!" Azmaria snapped as she marched right into the lake and began splashing water after Rosette! "Take that and that!"

"Ju-hu ha, ha you missed! You're too slow!" Rosette teased as she kept avoided splash after splash, but in all her teasing she forgot to pay attention to where she placed her feel and slipped on a stone as she was spinning around causing herself to fall right on her bum, getting socked.

"You're too slow as well Rosette!" Azmaria laughed as she splashed water into her face before running away laughing.

"Why you little! Take this and this!" Rosette laughed getting up and splashing water after Azmaria again.

"And that and that!"

"I've got you now!"

Chrono and Celeste was simply standing on the grass smiling at the two girls playing around enjoying themselves. That is until Chrono got splashed by both Rosette and Azmaria!

"What's with you being the only one untouched?!" Rosette said pointing her finger at him.

"Yes it is so much more fun once you take the plunge!" Azmaria agreed clapping her hands together.

"Well in that case!" Chrono yelled and jumped in splashing water all over the two of them.

Celeste shook her head fondly and sat down on the grass folding her legs to one side smiling as she spent the next few hours watching the three of them play around in the water.

It was almost nighttime when they had finally gotten out of the water one of the reasons being that Celeste was afraid they would get pneumonia from being cold and socked to the bone. So now that had made camp and had a nice fire going to warm them up.

"Here you go." Rosette said as she handed the last mug of warm tea to Azmaria.

"Thank you." Azmaria said as she carefully took the warm mug from her and cradled it between her hands to warm them up. Celeste sat down beside her and warped a blanked around Azmaria's shoulders.

"So it looks like you cheered up a bit." Rosette suddenly said after some time. "I can see the emotions on you're face." She answered to Azmaria's shocked face.

"When you're having fun, have fun and when you're angry act angry and when you want to cry you're eyes out do it, because after you've cried you feel better." She softly told her. "You know you will be able to smile again, but when you keep you're problems to yourself and force yourself to smile, the person it's hardest on is you…At least that's what every on tells me!" Rosette said before suddenly sneezing, making everybody break out laughing!

"Oh Rosette that's nasty!" Celeste said smiling at the girl whose nose was running terribly.

Chrono laughed too before beginning too baby her. "Oh you've caught a chill." He said acting as if she was a little girl, whipping her nose for her!

Suddenly Azmaria started laughing and crying at the same time causing the others to stop and just stare at her as she took a sip from her mug. "That's nasty!" She agreed with Celeste, sticking her tongue out making everybody laugh again.

But unfortunately that was soon stopped short as an arm suddenly shot out of the darkness taking hold of Chrono's head, brining it down and smashing it down into the fire!

"I have come to retune you home my young mistress."

"LERAJIE!" Azmaria cried out in fright as the devil appeared from the trees.

"All of the preparations are now in order." He said still keeping a tight hold on Chrono's head smearing it down into the dying fire. "Did you enjoy your brief taste of freedom?" he smirked stepping closer.

Celeste placed her hands on Azmaria's shoulders and brought her closer as Rosette ran in front of them ready to pull out her gun, but-.

"Oh no my gun!" she mumbled alarmed when she found her holster empty and her gaze returned back to Lerajie who was now talking to Chrono.

"Sinner Chrono it's been such a long time." He said pushing Chrono's head further down making him moan in slight pain.

"Viscount…Lerajie!" Chrono managed to spit out past his gritted teeth.

"Ha, locked into a form such as this. Have you fallen so fare that you can not break free?" he mocked him. "Well that will end now." Lerajie formed a black light ball in his hand. "Death is so final!" he grinned like a mad.

"No wait!" Azmaria cried out as she moved out of Celeste hold. "I'll go with you if you promise not too hurt these people!"

"Azmaria what do you think you're doing!" Celeste said trying to reach for her, but she had already slipped out of her reach.

"What are you saying? You can't do that!" Rosette said desperately. "Azmaria, NO!" Rosette grabbed hold of her, but Azmaria only turned around and smiled at her.

"It can't be helped. I told you; I always bring misery to the people around me. But thank you for today! I will never forget it." she spoke in a teary voice and walked over to where Lerajie stood waiting for her.

"AZMARIA!"

Lerajie lifted up his arm and flung Chrono into Rosette and Celeste making them all stumble to the ground in a tangled heap. "How noble of you." He grinned. "So young and yet so willing to sacrifice herself…But for not! I am afraid the faith of these three are preordain!" he grabbed hold of Azmaria and brought them both up into the air.

"NO YOU PROMISED!" Azmaria cried out!

"TIME TO DIE!" Lerajie shouted, increasing the black ball of energy before bringing back his arm and flung down at the three sitting on the ground!

Celeste looked up when she heard Lerajie shout and watched as the energy ball soared towards them! "No." without thinking she threw herself over Rosette and Chrono as the ball hit them dead on creating an enormous explosion!

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Azmaria screamed, but there was nothing she could do as she was left to watch the death of her friends as Lerajie carried her away.

"Oh, my head. What happened?" Celeste mumbled to herself as she slowly tried to sit up. "OW my back!" she cringed as she felt dried blood on her back crack and pull at her skin as she moved.

"Wait, you shouldn't try to sit up yet Miss Celeste!" An urgent voice said stopping her from moving any further as she felt a pair of hands rest upon her shoulders, helping her to sit. You took most of the blow from what happened. Father Remington says that it's amazing that you're even still alive."

"Anna?" Celeste asked, glancing up at the red haired nun through her bangs. "Don't worry, I'm okay. What about the others?" she asked gently pushing off Anna's hands.

Anna turned her head to her right and looked over to where Claire where sitting trying to stop Rosette from moving around to much.

"Rosette please you mustn't move yet!" Claire said placing her hands on Rosette's shoulders to keep her lying down.

"What about Chrono?" Rosette asked pushing against Claire's hands so she could sit up.

"So you've come too at last." Father Remington spoke up when he heard her voice. He was kneeling by Chrono's unconscious body. He had positioned Chrono up against a tree and was slowly cleaning dried blood away from his face. "I fear that the foe we now face is in a different league from any we have met before."

"Chrono." Rosette whispered before carefully getting up and slowly staged over to him on wobbling legs. She kneeled down in front of him. "Chrono?" she gently called as she took hold of the watch hanging from her neck.

"No, you mustn't." he weakly reached up and laid a hand on hers, trying to stop her.

"Please!" She begged, but he only shook his head no. "But Azmaria is…you saw her…how she smiled. TWICE! Twice I failed her!" she almost shouted, clinging to the watch. "You're the only one who can rescue Azmaria! You're her only hope! If you called on you're powers you could heal you're injures instantly! You could do it and save her." she begged, fighting hard to keep the tears from spilling down her cheeks.

"If I use my powers you're life will be…" Chrono slowly began again only to have Rosette cutting him off.

"I don't care!" she snapped. "We've got to save Azmaria! There is something I have to tell her. Please Chrono I'm begging you!" She said on the verge of letting the tears flow down her already flushed cheeks.

"The source of Chrono's powers, are the soul of his contractor." Father Remington explained in a somewhat grim voice avoiding looking down at Rosette.

"His contractor?" Celeste asked as she moved behind Remington and looked down at the two of them. _"Then that must mean that Chrono no longer have his horns. He is using the power of Rosette's soul in order too use his own! I-I don't know how I know this, but…I do..."_ She thought and a shocked look suddenly past over her face as she turned her eyes up. "What in the world?"

Hearing her speak they all looked up and together they watched as the sky suddenly turned a bright shade of green. "Those lights what are they?!" Anna asked in a scared voice as they watched the green color waving across the black night sky.

"They are astral lines." Remington spoke up. "Could it be that the power of the apostles comes from the astral lines force?" he quietly asked himself, his brows drawing together in thought as he looked up at the sky.

"But what are these astral lines?" Anna asked again.

"The streams which compose the astral plain. It is a great gathering of spiritual energy that encircles the earth." Remington explained. "Think of it as a river from which all new born things are given life, and to that endless flow the souls of the death must return to, like drops in the great river of life." He ended.

"The source of all life." Chrono and Celeste echoed at the same time. Chrono's voice held a hint of peach, but to Celeste, looking up at that river only seemed to send uneasy chills down her spine.

"This doesn't make any sense, what is God trying to make Azmaria do?!" Rosette asked in worry as she looked up again.

"What do you mean no? I thought that the plain was supposed to be ready ages ago!" Anna shouted into the headset she was wearing. "It can't be." She breathed through gritted teeth before slamming her headset down into the hood of the car.

"Please Chrono help me!" Rosette begged him again. "Please? I don't want Azmaria to keep suffering like this and I know you feel the same way too! Deep inside I know it!" she cried.

"Don't throw you're life away so cheaply." Chrono told her, turning his head away so he wouldn't have to look into those beautiful yet sorrowful eyes of hers.

"STOP IT! THE LONGER YOU DELAY IT THE HARDER IT'S GOING TO BE!" she shouted at him. "CHRONO!"

"Ten minutes…no longer." He darkly said.

A small smile spread across her lips. "Thanks Chrono." She breathed before opening the watch and letting the wheels of her life begin too tick away as she released Choron's powers.

"_Oh my God! It can't be?! That form…that's the one I saw in my vision!"_ Celeste's thoughts ran wild as she watched Chrono transform until he once again stood in his true demon form. "Rosette wait! You can't go up there all by yourself!" Celeste shouted running forth and grabbing her arm.

"I'm sorry Celeste, but it's too dangerous for you too come with us this time, you're still hurt and beside I won't be alone. Chrono will be there with me." Rosette smiled and hugged her before turning back to Chrono, letting him pick her up bridal style and with a hard kick off the ground they took of towards the airship.

"Rosette, please be careful." Celeste whispered as she sent Chrono a very skeptical look. She didn't know why, but there was something awfully familiar about that devil.

It felt like they had been standing there for ages just watching the sky. "Look it's losing height!" Anna suddenly cried out just as Chrono and Lerajie smashed out through the side of the airship.

"He isn't strong enough…"

"Huh?" Father Remington turned his head and looked over at Celeste. She was staring up at Chrono and Lerajie who had taken their battle to the sky, and her brows were drawing together in thought. "Why isn't he as strong as he used to be?" She mumbled to herself not knowing that Father Remington was watching her closely. "Even _that_ attack used to be so much stronger." She whispered as Chrono hit Lerajie with a light attack that didn't have any effect on the devil. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder causing her to jump slightly as she was pulled from her thoughts.

"Are you alright?" Farther Remington asked her concerned.

"Yes." She nodded, pressing her hand to her chest to calm down her razing heart. "I am just afraid for Rosette. I didn't know her faith was sealed like that." She looked down with sadness in her eyes. "I have always tried to protect Rosette as best as I could, but now…now I feel like I can't do anything."

"You shouldn't feel like that Celeste." Remington assured her, giving her shoulder a small squeeze. "Simply being here with Rosette is doing a lot for her. Trust me; I haven't seen Rosette so happy as she has been since she found you again." He told her with a comforting smile.

She reached up and placed her hand over his returning his smile. Suddenly she looked up again! Her ears caught a small sound and she realized that she could hear Chrono yell something and as she moved her eyes to the left- Incredible! She was able to see every little detail on the airship and- "Rosette?! What is she doing?!" she cried out as she saw Rosette move out to the edge of the ship.

Farther Remington quickly looked up as well, but he wasn't able to see what was going on. Although he could se the faint outline of someone moving up there.

It all happened so fast…a loud explosion tore the silence of the night!

"Oh, God! They are falling!" Anna yelled when the air cleared and they were able so see the airship again.

Lerajie had tried too blow up Rosette, but had failed miserably because after making sure Azmaria was okay Rosette had put up a crucifix barrier before making her way out to help Chrono defeat the devil.

"Wait, look Azmaria's wings are unfolding." Clair said and pointed up. "They are gonna be alright." She smiled with a relieved sigh.

"Thank God." Father Remington whispered as they all moved to the three when they landed on the ground again.

**Authors Note:**

Well I don't really have that much to say except I would be really happy if you guys would send me a small message and let me know if you like the story? I mean everyone needs a little encouraging!

Still I'll give you the next small preview of the upcoming chapter…

**Preview!**

"Thank you Rosette. Thank you!" Azmaria said with tears in her eyes smiling before throwing herself into Rosette's open arms. "Rosette I saw something." She remembered the bright figure that had appeared before them as the devil was killed.

"Year…I saw it too!" she told her as she hugged her close. Then something else suddenly came to her mind. "Chrono where is Celeste?!" She asked in a panic as she turned to him.

His smile faded a bit as he looked behind him. Rosette followed his gaze to where Father Remington was kneeling. He was sitting with Celeste's body resting against his chest, her head leaning on his shoulder as he was trying to wake her.

"Oh no Celeste." With the help of Chrono she slowly got up, walked over and kneeled down by her side. "How is she Father?"

"I don't know Rosette, she hasn't woken up yet. What ever happen to you two must have taken quiet a pull on her strength." Father Remington said as he looked down at her worryingly.

"She…she was almost pulled completely down by that devil, maybe…maybe she used a lot of her strength too try and keep above and…and now she's just tired?" Rosette said as she looked teary eyed at Celeste's still face.

The small rich and fall of her chest was the only thing telling them that she was still alive…


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Authors Note:**

Hey Mina-san!

Exams are finally over and my vacation is finally beginning now! By the way I am so sorry for not being able to update for so long, it took me much longer than expected to correct this chapter – guess it was because this isn't really one of my favorite chapters, but here you go anyway! Heh heh

**Chapter 5!**

"WHAT!" Chrono, Rosette and Celeste yelled out as Azmaria told them the bad news.

"You're powers-" Rosette began.

"Don't work anymore!" Chrono finished for her.

"Mmm, it appears as though I've used my power too much too quickly." Azmaria explained to them. "They think it will be a while before I can recover completely. A month or two, half a year or possibly even longer…" she looked out the window and watched as a small bird flew by. "So it appears that there really is no longer any reason to keep me here. Where should I go now?" She asked herself softly as she kept looking out the window.

Celeste heart went out to the little girl looking so fragile sitting there on the white hospital bed. She stood for a moment in thought before a small smile appeared on her lips. "Say Rosette isn't there a position opened in the church choir?" she asked nudging Rosette's arm with her elbow and giving her a wink.

"Ohhh!" Rosette quickly caught on. "Oh year, that's right! The only requirement is that you have to be older then 10! With your voice we would be glad to have you Azmaria! If-if it's your choice? What do you say?!" Rosette asked Azmaria in a very excited voice.

Slowly a small smile spread across Azmaria's lips and with a light laugh she nodded her head in excitement. "You know what?" Azmaria said, turning a bit series again. "Before Lerajie betrayed sir Hendric he said something about his powers having been lessened by the sorceress and the sinner Chrono, and that that was why he needed me." She looked out the window again. "Back then I didn't know what he meant, but than you two came and saved me, and that's when I figured out that he must have meant you, Chrono." She looked up at him.

He confirmed her words with a silent nod.

"But then who was the sorceress he spoke of?" Rosette asked looking up at Chrono from the chair she was sitting in.

Chrono stole a glance out the corner of his right eye for a second, before looking away from them. "She was a very powerful accomplice. She helped Aion and I with forefeeling what was our dream back then." He finally answered in a serious voice.

"Oh." Was all they could say as they watched the pained expression that crossed his face…

"Hurry, hurry we're gonna be late!!" Rosette shouted as she, Celeste and Chrono were running across the lawn too get to Sister Kate's office.

"You were the one who had to take a nap remember!" Chrono told her.

"Will you two stop talking and start hurrying!" Celeste, who was running ahead, yelled after them.

Azmaria had just finished the daily rehearsal with the choir and was stepping out of the church when she spotted Rosette and the others running across the grounds. "Oh Rosette I-" she called to them with a wave.

"Sorry Azmaria we're in a rush! No time for chit-chat!" Rosette shouted to her as they past by her.

"So-sorry for being late." Rosette breathed as she pocked her head through the open door leading to Sister Kate's office. "I brought Chrono and Celeste with me." She said while mentioning for the two of them to enter along with her.

"It's the first time a devil has entered this room." Sister Kate said as she stopped writing and removed her glasses before looking up at them.

Celeste glanced over to where Chrono stood on the other side of Rosette, he had turned his head away as Sister Kate said this, but for some strange reason Celeste felt a bit offended herself as well.

"I assume you know the reason that you are here." Sister Kate continued. "Did you find anything indicating a connection between Lerajie's previous actions…and those of Aion?" She asked with a very serious voice.

"_Aion? That's the second time I've hear that name, I wonder who he might be?"_ Celeste thought as she looked at the pained faces of both Chrono and Rosette.

"No ma'am…we think this was just Lerajie's scheme. From what we can tell he was only planning to absorb the astral lines in order to revive his own power." Chrono explained to her.

"Is that so? Rosette I apologize if this has brought up some painful memories." Sister Kate said.

"As if I could ever forget what happened! Not when Aion is the devil who took my brother Joshua from me! I could _never_ forget…" Rosette said bitterly.

Celeste tried to hide her shock, but knowing that Rosette had met the one who had done that to Joshua 4 years ago…that was just churl.

"Thanks to Azmaria we now understand the role of the apostles. If they are able to summon the astral lines than the reason for which Aion took Joshua is now clear. He's seeking a way to require the power of God." Farther Remington said from where he stood staring out the windows.

"But if he is trying to do that sir what do you think Aion's real goal is?" Chrono asked. Farther Remington sent him a sharp look but it was Sister Kate who answered him.

"We think he is planning a war against haven…and that which drives him is not Satan's plan, but a desire to remake the universe into his own vision. I fear that's the only conclusion that makes sense." She sighed.

"You should also know this; for Aion's plan to succeed it will be necessary for him to posses both Joshua and Azmaria." Father Remington added.

"In the time before we were called The Sinners, there was something that Aion used to say." Chrono spoke up in faraway voice. "That the only thing one born imperfect should strike fore is to become perfect. He swore to create his own end of the world, to make his own apocalypse." Chrono ended with a dark look.

"Another end of the world?" Rosette asked shocked.

Everyone in the room looked shocked beyond belief.

"He will destroy the destiny of Joshua and everyone else just to play God!" Rosette spat with pure hate. "The only reason I came here was to get help finding me brother and from what I have seen I am ready to give those monsters a decent fight."

"Rosette-" Sister Kate tried to say.

"Please Sister, please assign me the mission of finding the apostle! I swear I won't let you down!"

"I told you that is still under inquiry and beside what could you possibly do on your own!" Sister Kate told her sternly.

"We're talking about my little brother here! Damn it!!"

"ENOUGH! YOU ARE TO EMOTIONALY INWOLVED IN THIS RIGHT NOW! If you can't control yourself someday you won't even see what's right in front of you! You are apart of this Order! You can't afford to forget the rules that we operate by!" she shouted before calming down again.

"If you must know Father Remington has been asked to investigate the whereabouts of the apostles." Sister Kate spoke as she cleaned her glasses to calm herself some more. "Beginning with Joshua and in the meantime I'm placing you on common duty so you will have time to cool down that hot head of yours!" She said as final.

"Jees! Why is she always so hot headed?! And why dos she have to be like that, she never understands anything!" Rosette stormed down the hall with Celeste and Chrono behind her.

"Oh, Rosette?" Azmaria who had been waiting fore them spoke up. Rosette stopped so sudden that it made Chrono run right into her and fall down. Rosette turned around with a look that could scare the devil himself right out of his pants, but as her eyes landed on Azmaria who was almost in tears by now.

"_Oh god she is going to cry now?" _Celeste thought as she just kept walking and sad down on the edge of the stones surrounding the water pump. It wasn't because she didn't like the little girl, she did, but she was just too emotional sometimes and for some reason it annoyed her a little.

Rosette had quickly calmed herself down when she saw Azmaria. "Oh Azmaria? Sorry about that! Silly me! Ha, ha, ha!" she quickly covered up with a big laugh.

"You three are always so busy." Azmaria said as they had all joined Celeste at the water pump.

"Well year. That's because there is always devils causing trouble someplace." Rosette said.

"So umm how is the choir?" Chrono asked, trying to lighten things up a bit.

"Oh I'm really enjoying it and in our next rehearsal I'll even have a solo!"

"You know it's good to see you smile again Azmaria." Celeste said as she gave her shoulder a little squeeze. "You really had us a worried for a bit."

"Well everything has changed for the better."

"That's funny I have changed a lot since I came here too. I have learned a lot and this place has kind of been like a school." Rosette said and the she suddenly shot up. "But now there is nothing left for me to learn here! It time…To leave! Didn't Sister Kate say that if things didn't change I wouldn't see what's right in front of my face? Well if I stay here I'll go blind!"

"I don't think that's what she meant!" Chrono tried to say.

"There is no use trying to stop me! I'm going to find Joshua on my own!" She said laughing so hard she fell back and ended on the hard ground of the water pump.

"Rosette please try to calm down." Celeste sighed as she leaned over her.

"Chrono, Celeste we're going!" She said jumping back up almost knocking Celeste over in the process.

"What?! Right now?" They asked simultaneously looking after her as she stormed across the grounds.

"Of course right now! There is no time like the present when there is a job to be done! So I'm gonna get going as fast as I can!" Rosette told them.

"I really think this is a bad idea Rosette." Chrono whispered as the three of them snuck into the big underground training facility.

"It's fine! I've decided and that's that!" Rosette said firmly.

"And what exactly _did_ you decide?" A voice suddenly asked from inside the room.

"Ahh!" they all jumped and turned around. "F-F-Farther Remington!" Rosette stuttered as the Father stepped away from the shadows of the wall.

"I thought you might come here." He smiled.

"I'm really sorry Farther sir, but…I JUST WHANT TO FIND MY BROTHER JOSHUA!" Rosette shouted.

"Have you considered joining the Militia?" he calmly asked her.

"The Militia? The first class?"

"Yes. As you no doubt know that class has been granted certain privilege. Including the right to conduct their own investigations." He pointed out. "In fact, several Militias have been investigating their own private cases for quiet some time now." He explained to her. "That would be a perfect fit for you right now."

"But how could I?"

"Sister Kate must be convinced of your own ability to fight at that level." He told her with a sly smile.

"I get it! Show her my abilities." Rosette grinned as Chrono and Celeste exchange uncertain looks.

"Have you prepared yourself?" Farther Remington asked a little later walking back into the room.

"Yes sir." Rosette said as she pulled her headset on and held up her gun.

"Of course Chrono is staying here with me." He said off handed as he moved past them over to the control system.

"Huh?" Chrono looked at the Farther in disbelief.

"It's why not huh. If you were to go with her it wouldn't be much of a test would it. Now Rosette would you please hand over that little watch of yours." He said as he held out his hand.

Rosette slowly unclasped the lock and handed it to him a little nervously. She wasn't used to being separated from it.

"Remington? I was wondering if I could accompany Rosette on this." Celeste suddenly asked. "I mean I need as much field training as anyone and I am quiet good with a gun since I used to hunt back in the forest." She told him.

"I think that sounds like a good idea Father." Chrono agreed since he didn't want Rosette too be completely alone down there.

"Hmm well I suppose you are right Celeste. Well than grab yourself a gun and get down there you two." Remington said smiling. The two of them nodded and Celeste grabbed a gun on their way out…

"Alright Rosette, Celeste are you ready to start?" Farther Remington asked from the control room when the girls had entered the training grounds.

"Yes! You can start whenever you want." Rosette answered back as she and Celeste loaded their guns.

"Level 20 is the one used by the most advance ones." He told Chrono who was sitting nervously beside him. "Start spiritual energy field." the light around them went out and their surroundings grew dark and misty. "Release the targets! Beginning recording. You must exterminate all targets within an hour." he told them to which they both nodded. "Very well then, good luck."

"Yes sir." Rosette confirmed as she and Celeste took off running down one of the many paths making up the giant maze.

"Rosette, behind you!" Celeste shouted as she shot two spirits coming towards them from behind!

As Rosette and Celeste began shooting the now coming spirits another strange sound caught Celeste sensitive ears. _"What was that?! It almost sounded like-"_ "Rosette stop!" She held up her hand.

"Why? What's the matter Celeste?!" Rosette asked confused as she shot the last target for the moment being.

"I heard something. It sounded like someone screaming." Celeste told her as she began moving to one of the corners ahead of them.

Rosette was about to follow her when a voice came into her ear.

"Rosette can you hear me? There has been an accident. I'm sorry but we must stop the test." Farther Remington said over the headset.

"What! Why? Tell me the reason!" Rosette yelled back at him as she began following Celeste that had almost disappeared around the corner.

"Azmaria is down there and we can't contact her."

"What?! Azmaria?"

"Huh?" Celeste turned around and looked at Rosette who was talking to Farther Remington and she looked very worried for some reason. "Rosette what's the matter?" She asked walking back to her.

"Farther Remington says that's Azmaria is down here somewhere and that he has released a real Devil! And Sister Kate is with him, but I can't hear them anymore, the microphone is dead!"

"What?! What was he thinking! And how did Azmaria get down here?!" Celeste asked looking around them in alarm.

"Sister Kate brought her down here fore some easy training, or something like that. But that isn't important right now, the devil that is down here is a mind eater and we have to find Azmaria before that thing does!" Rosette shouted as she took off running with Celeste right behind her.

"Wait Rosette, stop." Celeste called after running for some time without finding anything.

"We can't stop now Celeste! We must find Azmaria!" Rosette said about to run again.

"I know, but…I can hear someone laughing." Celeste slowly turned her head as too listen to the different directions. "It's coming from down there." She pointed down the path they had just come from.

"A-Are you sure?"

"Definitely." Celeste nodded.

"Okay let's go." Rosette said.

They were about to walk back, but stopped and turned back around and stared down the hall as the sound suddenly became clearer, but there was nothing there. As they turned back around ready to continue their search the way they had come from they were met with a smiling Azmaria who was suddenly standing right behind them! "Ahh!" They both let out a small scream. "Don't scare us like that Azmaria!" Rosette breathed with her left hand tightly clutching her chest.

Celeste looked over when she suddenly sensed some very powerful waves in the air, and they were coming from Azmaria! "Wait, ROSETTE GET AWAY FROM HER!" she cried out, but it was already too late and she was blown away as something exploded!

"Rosette, Celeste!" Chrono shouted from the watch room as they saw the smock rising from where the explosion came from, but there was no response from either of them.

"Ow! This is the second time I get blown away by something." Celeste mumbled as she pushed the bricks lying on top of her away. She winched when she tried supporting her wait and looked down at the bleeding cut on her arm. She watched with widened eyes as the wound slowly retreated the spilled blood and than healed itself immediately.

She shook her head and looked around. "Rosette where are you? Roe- oh no!" her eyes landed on Rosette lying in a pile of bricks. She got up and ran over to her gently shaking her shoulder. "Rosette can you hear me? Come on Rosette get up…Hm?" Celeste eyes narrowed and turned around as she sensed someone behind her. Azmaria was standing there with small stones floating around her.

"This body possesses power. Wonderful power." The possessed Azmaria said as she raised her arms brining more stones up and getting ready to send them flying.

"Oh no, you don't." Celeste said as she quickly grabbed hold of Rosette's arm, brought it over her shoulders and dragged Rosette with her as she ran around the next corner just as the stones were sent flying after them! "Rosette pull yourself together and come with me." She let go of the now more awake Rosette and they both ran op a flight of stairs attached to one of the walls. Running to the edge of the block they were on they both jumped over the edge and landed down on Azmaria tackling her to the ground!

"Azmaria get a hold of yourself! Azmaria? Azmaria!" Rosette yelled shaking the girl's shoulders. It didn't work, Azmaria simply kept on screaming and twisting around on the floor as they tried to hold her down. "Watch out!" Rosette said as Azmaria's chest shook and she threw up some nasty green slime after them! They quickly got off her and Rosette poured holy water on Azmaria before throwing four crucifers down over her body, trapping her in a barrier!

"What are you going to do Rosette?" Celeste asked as they both bend down over Azmaria's now still body.

"I'm going to have too perform a soul exorcism and get that devil out of her, but I can't do it all by myself. Truth be told, I'm not very good at diving." Rosette said looking up at Celeste with a worried smile.

"Then you won't have to be by yourself." Celeste said as she reached over and placed her hand over Rosette's. "I'll be right by your side all the way."

"Thank you Celeste." Rosette smiled at her before finding the needed equipment to make the dive. She placed the parts on Azmaria's body and than handed one helmet to Celeste and placed one on her own head.

They both lied down on each side of Azmaria. "Here we go!" Rosette called pushing the start button.

They appeared as naked transparent forms inside Azmaria's mind. Looking around them they noticed that they were standing on the other side of a big black metal fence that was separating them from where Azmaria stood, leaning over two graves on a cemetery overlooking many similar graves.

She was dressed in a long black dress and holding a holed and ripped umbrella…it was raining.

"Azmaria! Look over here Azmaria!" Rosette yelled as she reached out and griped hold of the bars. "If you don't fight back, your soul is going to be taken over!"

"It's no use." A voice suddenly said from their left. The mind eating devil was sitting on the stone bottom of the fence. She looked exactly like Azmaria, but her eyes were black and empty.

"You're the mind eater." Celeste said. It was a bit scary talking to that form since it looked just like Azmaria.

"That child will never move again. Do you see those graves there?" The mind eater said, ignoring Celeste and straightening up her back, giving them a sad mocking smile. "Her mother and father, the orchestra members that cared for her. Her powers were the cause of all their deaths. God had entrusted her with a grade power yet her heart fears any use of it."

"Azmaria." Rosette whispered as she looked back to where the girl stood still staring at the graves.

"I can hear her; if only I didn't have this power." The devil mocked on mimicking the dark thoughts running through Azmaria's head.

"Joshua." Rosette suddenly mumbled as she remember the powers he was burdened with.

"Loneliness, fear and surety and more than anything, power! Quite a comfortable place…oh yes." The devil said smirking.

"Hold your mouth you parasite!" Celeste commanded with an angry glare! She couldn't take that pained look on Rosette's face anymore. "We came here too save Azmaria! Not listen to your babbling!" As Celeste said the last part Azmaria's face suddenly lifted up as if she had heard something.

The devil gave her an angry stare, that's when Celeste felt something griping her ankles! She looked down and saw small ghost like bodies crawling up her legs and the same was happening to Rosette!

"What…what is this?!" Rosette cried out as the bodies wrapped around her. She reached out and grabbed hold of the fence! "Azmaria can you hear me?!" she cried out to her. "There is nothing wrong with being afraid…arch" Rosette had trouble talking as the ghost like arms tightened around her neck. "But keeping those fears to yourself won't solve anything!"

"Azmaria please listen to Rosette!" Celeste yelled. "You're not alone Azmaria, we…arch!" she couldn't speak anymore as her face was being pressed down into the ground and already half her body were sucked down to her waist.

"Keep you're mouths shut you nasty girls." The devil sneered as the bodies tighten their hold even more.

"Listen Azmaria you don't have to be afraid of your powers! You have to fight back! Celeste is right; you're not alone in this world! I'm here for you so is Celeste and Chrono too! WE'LL BE BY YOUR SIDE!" Rosette cried out as a last attempt to get through to Azmaria as her own body was sucked down.

"Rosette if she doesn't come back soon it will be too late for us." Celeste forced out between gritted teeth. Only her arms and shoulders were above the ground now and she was fighting hard to keep it that way, but for some reason it felt like these bodies clinging to her were slowly sucking the life out of her. "If she…" But she stopped herself as she noticed a tear run down Azmaria's cheek.

"SHUT UP!" the devil yelled sounding more scared now.

"The important thing is even when you're scared taking it forth and taking it as straight anywise! Ahhhhhhhh!" Rosette tried again, but she let out a screamed as one of the ghosts bit into her shoulder!

"Rosette!!" Celeste shouted, desperately trying to fight her way back up, but her body was almost gone.

Suddenly the umbrella was thrown into the air and Azmaria turned around. "NO DON'T TAKE ROSETTE AND CELESTE AWAYYYY!" Azmaria cried out as her wings once again unfolded on her back. She moved forth and reached out, grabbing hold of Rosette's hand and pulling her up from the ground making the small ghost around her vanished with a cry.

"Azmaria you did it! I'm so…gasp, Celeste!" Rosette yelled as she turned around and just manages to grab hold of Celeste's hand before she was sucked completely down. "Arch I can't pull her up! Celeste hold on!" she said as she took hold with both hands and tried again. It was no use she was too far down, but just as she was about too give up Azmaria took hold of the other hand sticking up and together they managed too pull Celeste free!

As they all embraced a great light appeared and banished the devil from Azmaria's body!

"Rosette? Rosette!" she could hear a desperate voice calling her name from somewhere. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up into the worried eyes of Chrono who was sitting on the ground gently holding her body against his.

"Jeepers we can't believe you two actually fought with causality." Chrono breathed out a sigh of relief as he lifted her up a bit more.

"Chrono, where is Azmaria?" She asked in a faint voice that could barely be called a whisper. Chrono just smiled as he looked over to the side where Azmaria was floating in mid air, her body surrounded in a gentle glow and with her bright wings still spread out. "Azmaria." She breathed with a relived smile.

"Thank you Rosette. Thank you!" Azmaria smiled with tears in her eyes before throwing herself into Rosette's open arms. "Rosette I saw something." She whispered as she remembered the glowing figure that had appeared before them as the devil was killed.

"Year…I saw it too." Rosette told her as she hugged her closer. Then something else suddenly came to her mind. "Chrono where is Celeste?!" She asked in a panic as she turned to him.

His smile faded a bit as he looked behind him. Rosette followed his gaze to where Father Remington was kneeling. He was sitting with Celeste's body resting against his chest, her head leaning on his shoulder as he was trying to wake her.

"Oh no, Celeste." With the help of Chrono Rosette slowly got up, walked over and kneeled down by her side. "How is she Father?"

"I don't know Rosette, she hasn't woken up yet. What ever happen to you two must have taken quiet a pull on her strength." Father Remington said as he looked down at her worryingly.

"She…she was almost pulled completely down by that devil, maybe…maybe she used a lot of her strength too try and keep above and…and now she's just tired, right?" Rosette said as she looked teary eyed at Celeste's still face.

The small raise and fall of her chest was the only thing letting them know that she was still alive.

"Celeste please, won't you open your eyes?" Rosette begged as she placed her hands on each side of her face and broth there foreheads together. "Please Celeste I need you to wake up…I need you to be here with me. You promised me remember? You said that if I wished you to be here then you would! So come back Celeste, please." Rosette begged in a small, but panicked whisper.

Chrono was also looking down at her worried. _"Why isn't she waking up? Something like that shouldn't take so much of her power. She's much too strong for that!"_ He wondered to himself.

Rosette was about to give up when suddenly she felt a hand rest against her cheek brushing her tears away.

"I already told you Rosette. Don't cry when there is nothing wrong." Celeste whispered to her with a small smile.

"Celeste you're okay!" Rosette yelled as she flung her arms around her neck and hugged her tightly.

Celeste brought her arms up and wrapped them around Rosette as she slowly rocked her back and forth. Everyone breathed out a sigh of relief as they looked at the two sitting there on the cold ground.

**Authors Note****:**

Well that's the next chapter, hope you like it  Please rate and message me! Onegai! Oh and of course I'm leaving you with a preview of the next exiting chapter 

**Preview!**

"Hey Celeste are…are you okay? I-I mean what you did back there I didn't know you could do something like that?"

"Yes I am fine Rosette thank you and believe me what I did back there I didn't know I could do either. What does this make me?" Celeste asked as she looked down at her hands.

"It doesn't make you anything or anyone else than Celeste." Rosette told her. "Maybe it has something too do with your lost memory? The person you used to be?" she asked as she hocked her arm through Celeste's to give her some kind of comfort as they continued walking.

"Maybe it does. Still what am I then?" Celeste asked herself before taking a better hold of Rosette's arm and giving her a soft smile.

"_It's beginning now."_ Chrono thought darkly as he watched the two in front of him keeping a close eye on Celeste.

- Short preview I know, but I thought this would be fitting


	7. Chapter 6

**Author Note:**

Hey mina-can! (Hey everyone)!

Sorry, sorry, sorry SORRY!! For not updating in god knows how long! I just didn't feel like I had the proper time to sit down and concentrate on this fiction, but here I am once again with a new chapter that I hope you will like 

Oh, and thanks to all of you who have messages me! It meant so much to me – I wasn't aware that so many people were reading my story! So thank you so much for your encouraging words and for letting me know that you like my story it actually makes writing a lot more fun 

**Chapter 6!**

**N.Y. South Brooklyn!**

"And it came from a mafia counting you say?" Father Remington asked as he and Sister Kate were overlooking some papers late at night.

"Yes." Sister Kate nodded as she removed her small glasses with a tired sigh. "That's what the Militia we sent to Chicago reported. They plan on using them as enforcers for there illegal operations."

"I prefer to stay out of the dispute of this greedy world, but these powers are just too much for them to handle." Remington said as he placed the papers back down unto her desk.

"And the full exchange of their falling will not be known until they're staring them right in the face." Sister Kats said with a worried look on her face.

"So who are you sending after these smugglers, Sister Kate?" Remington asked with a sudden knowing smile playing across his lips as he picked up his teacup.

"Oh saints preserve me!" she suddenly cried out bending her head down. "There was only one Militia available." She told him in a distressed voice as she clinched her hands into tight fists.

"So it's Rosette's first mission!" He said happily. "And I so wanted too see her off! She was enthusiastic I gather?"

"The problem is that she it too enthusiastic! And the Elder gave her some strange new bullets!" Sister Kate half cried half yelled slamming her fists down on the table!

"But she's taking an escort with her right? She must understand the situation." He said in his ever happy voice.

"Oh wouldn't it be nice if she did!" Sister Kate sobbed, slowly sinking her head down onto her arms.

"Huh? It's not here." Rosette said as she pushed open the double doors of the big warehouse and found it to be completely empty except for a little cat that quickly disappeared as they stepped inside.

"Um Rosette are you certain that this is the right warehouse?" Chrono carefully asked from behind her.

"That's strange, I was sure that this is where they said it happened." Rosette spoke to herself as she walked a bit further into the building.

Hmm? "Hey are you okay Azmaria?" Celeste asked her as she looked down and noticed how the little girl was shaking all over.

"Um it's nothing." She breathed with her eyes closed and her fists tightly pressed against her small chest.

"Just try to keep your attention on the task and you will be fine, okay?" Celeste said smiling and giving her shoulder a little squeeze.

"Well I'll try." Azmaria sighed finally looking up at her, seeming slightly less scared.

"Ain't this a kick in the pants, we came here all fired up to fight bad guys and now we find out that someone finished the line. AHHH this is so not fair!" Rosette cried out while turning and kicking and empty box beside her, and not a second later a big explosion sounded outside!

"Oh no! It was one block over!" Chrono shouted as he stuck his head outside and noticed the smoke and flames rising up. Quickly all four of them began to run in the direction of the fire. Rosette in the front then Celeste and Chrono, and last Azmaria was running a little behind them having trouble keeping up with her short legs.

Suddenly the faint sound of metal hitting against stone caught Celeste's sensitive ears. She turned her head and noticed that Azmaria had dropped one of her crucifixes for the barrier and had stopped to pick it up. Celeste quickly turned around and ran back to where Azmaria was kneeling. Just as she reached the other girl something behind her exploded sending her hair flying past her shoulders and almost causing her to stumble!

"AHHH!" Azmaria let out a terrified scram as the dust settled and she was able to see what was behind them! Celeste turned around as well and gasped at what she saw had caused the explosion!

A giant mummy like monster was rising up behind them roaring as its hollow eyes landed on them!

"Oh good God! Azmaria come here!" Celeste yelled as she ran to Azmaria; bringing the girl into her arms for as much protection as she could give! The monster wasted no time before it threw itself at them; fangs barred and ready to kill!

"Oh no Azmaria! Celeste!" Chrono and Rosette shouted simultaneously as they noticed what was happening! Quickly turning around they hurried back to save them.

Azmaria was clinging to Celeste frighten out of her mind as the monster neared them!

"_No! This can't be happening! I am not gonna just sit here and let some kind of lowlife demon KILL ME!"_ Celeste cried out in her mind and suddenly something flashed before her inner eye, an image. She felt a slight win pick up around her and in one quick motion she pushed Azmaria behind her just as the monster came crashing down over them!

"NO!" Rosette screamed and pulled out her gun taking aim, getting ready to shoot when she would be able to see anything from the cloud of dust the monster had stirred up! As the dust slowly cleared and the monster became visible again they were expecting to see Azmaria and Celeste hurt beneath the giant beast, but the monster hadn't even touched them! It wasn't able to as a transparent purple shield was held up in front of them.

Azmaria slowly opened her eyes when nothing had happened to them. She was more than shocked at what she saw. Celeste was holding her arms up, crossed at her wrists, in front of her face and the shield seemed to be attached to her arms! "Celeste what…how did you?" Azmaria tried to ask, but couldn't find the words.

"I…I don't know." Celeste looked with wide eyes at the shield she was holding up. She didn't however have much time to think more about it before the monster had recovered from its own shock and started banging its fists against her shield! With each hid Celeste could feel it pulling on the power she had built up. She realized she wouldn't be able to hold it up for much longer!

"Chrono look! How is that possible?" Rosette asked in shock, but she was quickly pulled from her thoughts as Celeste yelled at her.

"Rosette, do something! I can't hold this much longer!" Beads of sweat were becoming visible on her face.

"Celeste?" Azmaria asked nervously behind her still holding on to her shirt.

"Don't worry Azmaria I'm fine, I won't let it hurt us." Celeste assured, smiling down at her before turning back. "Rosette SHOOT that thing!"

"Right!" She nodded, but as she was about to something else suddenly appeared and hit the monster aside!

"Are you two alright?" A woman with long red hair wearing a cream colored dress asked them in a thick German accent as she stood in front of them.

"Y-yes we're fine." Azmaria nodded.

"Good now get out of my way so I can vork!" she said as she pushed Azmaria back into Celeste arms – slightly knocking the wind out of her.

"Hm I can't believe such a small child would attract such a large monster." The woman said as she brought up her hand and placed a green jewel in the middle of the glow she was wearing.

"Kommen sich!" she shouted. "Spirit I command you now take form, my brave May!" She ended as green light circled around her before transforming into a giant crystal knight! "Rip them apart like the glimmer twinkling amongst the green leaves! Mutigster! Erlöschen!" she commanded as her giant knight moved forth and slashed through the mummy with its sword, killing it!

"Jeepers." Azmaria breathed with admiration.

"A Jewel summoned!" Chrono said.

The woman turned back around and looked at them. She noticed the gold mark on Rosette's shoulder. "And you'd be…ze Magdalene Order." She said in a slight mocking tone as her eyes glide over Rosette.

Before Rosette had a chance to answer the warehouses behind them suddenly blew up and a whole horde of mummies walked out!

"Now hells breaking lose!" the woman shouted before she noticed the car razing past her. Her keen eyes caught sight of the two smugglers sitting inside the car. "They won't get away!" she yelled and started too run after the escaping smugglers, but Rosette stopped her by gripping her arm!

"HEY! You're not just going to leave are you?!" Rosette said angrily.

"I thought ze reason your Order existed vas to handle these things! Vas I vrong Miss Magdalene?!" she angrily spat back!

"Look you're the one who made this mess and it's your job to clean it up, you dumb Dora!" Rosette yelled at her, quickly jumping back as the mummies attacked them! "Azmaria put up that barrier!" she shouted over her shoulder

"Right!" Azmaria nodded and ran off. Celeste turned and ran with her, shooting any of those damn mummies that tried to get to her!

"It appears that I have no choice. Let's clean this mess up quickly then!" the red head said placing a new jewel into her glove and standing back to back with Rosette.

"By the way my name is Rosette Christopher and you'd be?"

"Satella. I'm Satella Harvenheit." The red head introduce herself.

"Alright let's get started!" Rosette yelled and began firing at the mummies along with Satella slashing through them with her knight.

"Come on Azmaria keep running!" Celeste urged Azmaria on as they were finishing putting up the barrier. "I'll keep those things away." She opened fire at another mummy that was trying to throw itself at Azmaria.

"Just one more!" Azmaria called as she bent down.

"Azmaria behind you!" Chrono suddenly yelled as he spotted a mummy coming from the side and Celeste was currently taking care of a bunch in front of her! Chrono quickly ran forth to help Azmaria, but just as he was about to reach her, Azmaria turned around and poured holy water over the mummy accidently burning Chrono as she did!

Satella turned around as she heard Chrono cry out and noticed that his hands had burn marks on them. _"Zhat boy? He couldn't be…"_ she thought as she watched him with narrowed eyes.

"It looks like the smugglers release some of their goods in order to buy them some time." Chrono said after the last mummy had been taken care of and everything had settled down again. He kneeled down and picked up a burned seal studying it.

"You there! What in ze vorld are you thinking! He was burned by holy vater vasn't he?!"

They all turned when Satella shouted.

"How can you be a sister vhen you fight along SOMEZHING LIKE ZHAT!! And vhat is he up too? Vorming his vays in ze Magdalene Order!" Satella yelled as she pointed at Chrono who was standing by Celeste and Azmaria.

"Chrono is the best partner anyone could ask for! He's not like the others." Rosette snapped, defending Chrono.

"No matter vhat form he might take he is still the same inside! A blood thirsty monster! A devil is a devil." She yelled as she made her knight point its sword right at Chrono not more than an inch from his face! "Vhat games are you playing? Tell me now you monster!"

"Leave him alone!" Rosette yelled!

"Stop, Rosette!" Chrono commanded. His face was serious and calm as he stared down the giant knight standing before Satella.

Satella made her knight move its sword even closer as if she was ready to pierce it straight through Chrono. She might have if Azmaria hadn't chosen the moment to speak up for her friend.

"Listen please!" her small voice piped up. "Chrono really isn't bad. I know that I haven't known him personally for all that long yet, but I know he's really kind. He really is different! Besides, there are a lot of other people in the world who are much worse." She said knowingly with a tiny pained smile.

Satella didn't make a move, but suddenly her knight disappeared by itself. Her eyes widen slightly and she glanced down at her glove. "I can't believe that stone ran out at a time like this! Just make sure he doesn't eat you for a bet time snack!" She called over her shoulder as she turned and walked away.

Rosette turned after her and pulled her cheeks, making a face! "Cut it out Rosette." Chrono told her.

"But why? Don't you get made when someone acts like that?"

"Well…it's not like she's interlay wrong." Chrono said as he looked after Satella with a strange soft look.

"_Satella Harvenheit. A bounty hunter who specializes in devils, she is also known as the Jewel Witch. She makes no distinction between any of the devil factions._ That's what it says." Azmaria ended as she closed the book she was reading to Chrono and Celeste.

"Well that doesn't really help us much." Celeste breathed. She turned her head and looked over her shoulder as Rosette's distressed voice caught their ears.

"Yes ma'am, yes. I'm so sorry! Yes when I return I'll be sure to- yes." They looked at Rosette who was talking with Sister Kate over the phone Chrono carried around with him. She hung up and slowly sank down to the ground whimpering.

"Was Sister Kate having kittens?" Chrono asked her.

"She said to continue the mission on foot. And this time it really was an act of God!" She wailed as she pointed over at the sorry parts that were left of their car. The mummy had landed on it when Satella's knight had pushed it away from Celeste and Azmaria, smashing it to pieces.

"Oh Rosette came down it isn't so bad." Chrono tried as they began walking.

"Year, year I know." Rosette breathed in defeat as she dragged her feet along beside Chrono. She glanced up to where Celeste was walking a few paces in front of them. She picked up her step and walked up to her. "Hey Celeste are…are you okay? I-I mean what you did back there, I didn't know you could do something like that?"

Celeste glanced down at Rosette with a small smile. "Yes I am fine Rosette thank you, and believe me what I did back there I didn't know I could do either. What does this make me?" Celeste asked as she looked down at her hands with a worried look in her eyes.

"It doesn't make you anything or anyone else than Celeste." Rosette told her firmly. "Maybe it has something to do with your lost memory? The person you used to be?" she asked as she hocked her arm through Celeste's to give her some kind of comfort as they continued walking.

"Maybe it does. Still what am I then?" Celeste asked herself before taking a better hold of Rosette's arm and giving her another soft smile letting her know that she was okay for now.

"_It's beginning now."_ Chrono thought darkly as he watched the two young women in front of him though keeping a close eye on Celeste.

The sun was high in the sky the next day when the little group finally found another trace of the escaped smugglers, or at least what was left of them. "This is…" Rosette tried to say something, but her words died away as they all stared down the alley where crimson blood was splattered everywhere. Azmaria turned and hid her face in Rosette's shoulder. "It's best not too look." Rosette said and folded her arms around the younger girl.

Celeste reached her hand up to cover her nose as she took a few steps into the ally and looked around for any clues to what had happened.

"Such pointless gluttony, I can still feel its desire to devour all forms of life." Chrono said from where he stood beside Rosette. "Such strong desires suggested on death."

"How impressive, that you know so much about your own kind." A new voice suddenly spoke up from behind them.

They all turned around and spotted the woman who stood bathed in the light from the opening of the ally. "Hey you're that Jewel what's it, from last night!" Rosette half yelled as she stormed up to Satella. "So what do you want this time?!"

"Oh I've come here after ze smugglers. It _is_ my job." Satella said looking down at Rosette with a smug look.

"So you've been up the whole night too?" Rosette asked her a little surprised.

"No I wouldn't waste my time so pointless. Once I had ze basic facts I vent home and took a long relaxing shower to refresh myself." She told brushing her hair aside.

"Meanwhile we've up walking all night!" Rosette whined again.

By now Celeste had turned out their conversation long ago and instead had turned her attention back to the scene before her, she walked further in. She felt something crunching beneath her foot. Bending down and she picked up a ripped piece of paper; it was the same kind as the ones they had found by the warehouses. _"So, the smugglers realest the last of their goods in order to avoid getting caught by the police. Hm, how pointless, they should have known better then to mess with monsters like these."_ She thought to herself.

"Did the smugglers unleash more of them last night or did they escape by breaking the seals themselves?" Rosette asked.

"They did unleash more of them, but escape they most certainly did not." Celeste said as she walked up to them and held out the blood socked seal.

"Well it's ze same to me anyway. Thanks to this I'm looking at a big loss." Satella breathed out a disappointed sigh.

"Why would you say something like that?" Rosette asked her in a sudden pained voice.

"I'm not compensating for dead bodies. Not all of us vork for charity like you do, sister." Satella said off handed. And just like that they were back to nagging at each other again.

Celeste just shook her head, but paid attention again as Rosette suddenly asked a most strange question. "Why don't we work together on this buttercup? After all we are working towards the same goal."

"You-you can't be serious?! There's no vay I'm vorking vith a devil! No vay!" Satella said as she turned on her heel and stormed off. Rosette just smiled before slowly beginning to walk the same way as Satella.

"Stop following me." Satella said after some time.

"You just happened to be walking in front of us." Rosette told her with a smile.

"I'm following ze devils aura you Dummkopf!" Satella shouted.

"What a coincidence that's what we are doing too. I wonder why we are both going in the same direction." Rosette shrugged as they began walking again. After some time their walk turned into a run! They must have raced half way across the town when they finally entered a park! All four of them collapse on two benches out of sheer exhaustion, Satella on one and the four others on the last.

"And we've been up all night toooooo!" Rosette wailed.

"You're competitive nature is going to kill us!" Chrono told her, panting hard.

"I'm just a little stubborn. But that vamp over there is a worthy rival." She said pointing over at Satella who sad bend over trying to catch her breath again.

"Vell thanks for zhat." Satella breathless voice sounded from behind the curtain of her hair.

"I smell something yummy!" Rosette suddenly said sitting up straight and sniffing the air.

"HOTDOG! Hotdogs." Chrono yelled and jumped up! "I'm seeing a man about a dog." He said as he walked over to the small stand not fare from them.

"Chrono make sure that he put double mustard and ketchup on mine! Got that!" Rosette commanded.

"And Chrono tell him not to put any mustard on mine please. Otherwise I won't be able to stop hiccupping." Azmaria joined in.

"Oh Chrono nothing for my please I don't eat something with that much calorie in." Celeste shouted after him causing Rosette to almost glare at her.

"Here you go." Rosette said as she dumped a hotdog into Satella's hands before walking back to the others and taking her seat before starting to swallow her hotdog.

"Listen to zat! Do you know how vulgar you sound?!" Satella told her flat out. "Is this even supposed to be eatable?" she asked look down at the hotdog with skeptic eyes as she turned it over in her hands.

"Not a word of thanks and then you say something like that!" Rosette yelled at her offended.

"There is not ze slights sign of it having ever being smocked. This scrap meat is so afoul I don't think it could be called a Wurst." Satella spoke to herself.

"Um what's a Wurst?" Chrono asked.

"Oh that means sausage in German! So you must be from Germany!" Azmaria said happily before being stopped by a stern glare from Satella. "Uh, oh I'm sorry." She apologized, sinking back in her seat to avoid Satella's eyes.

Satella let out a defeated sigh. "No, you are right. I came to America just after ze Great War, it's almost ten years now. I'm searching for someone. I searched and searched and before I had realized it, ten years had passed away in ze blink of an eye." She took a deep breath to compose herself. "All I have done…is watch time pass." She ended sadly.

"So why don't you quit?" Rosette suddenly asked. "If you keep feeling sorry for yourself like that you won't see a clue when it's right in front of you. I'm amazed you haven't given up yet!" She kept babbling on until Chrono placed a gently hand on her head to silence her.

"Please Rosette. You've said enough." He said in a soft voice. "We both know how hard it is to keep looking for someone year after year or have you somehow forgotten about that." He remained her of her own situation.

Rosette glanced over at Satella again and saw the pained look upon her face. She rubbed the back of her neck, feeling bad for letting her big mouth get ahead of her, but just as she was about to apologize, a ball came flying through the air and hit her straight in the face!

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" A boy yelled as a small group came running up to them.

"Now you boys have really gone and done it! Alright boys line up over there! Azmaria you come here to!" Rosette yelled as she went out onto the grass and kicked the ball across the field.

Chrono and Celeste stayed behind with Satella and watched them play around.

"You know you're not the only one who knows how it feels to sit and watch time pass you by." Satella turned her head and looked over at Celeste who was watching the others playing. "I too had to watch time pass for a long time and I still do." She closed her eyes for a moment before continuing. "As I search for my lost memory, time has come to mean little to me." Satella suddenly noticed the look of age in the light purple eyes of Celeste as she spoke.

"It's the same with Rosette and I, we've been searching for her younger brother, so we understand you too, but Rosette won't give up! She says that if you wises strong enough then it will come true! And I'm sure it will someday." Chrono said as he placed his hand on Celeste shoulder as if trying to comfort both her and himself.

Unconsciously Celeste reached up and placed her own hand on over his, giving it a gently squeeze.

Suddenly they all looked up as they heard one of the boys scream! Their eyes widened as they stared at the giant mummy that had grabbed a hold of the boy! Without a second thought everyone sprang into action!

"RUN!" Chrono yelled as he ran forth and tackled the great mummy to the ground, but only for a second. It stared down at him and Chrono watched as its eyes glowed and he was shot away from it, skidding across the ground.

They all watched as the mummy emitted a great roar, sending out a strong pulse which caused several lower mummies to appear from the ground. Quickly shaking themselves out of their shock they got up and ran forth to start fighting them off!

Azmaria quickly ran over to where Chrono had fallen. "Chrono are you okay?" she asked worried and carefully helped him up.

"I'm fine Azmaria." He shook his head, clearing up his mind. "You have to hurry Azmaria and start getting up the barrier. Hurry!" he urged, giving her a gently push. She gave him a short nod and ran off.

"Erlöschen!" Satella yelled as she sliced through one mummy after the other with her great knight.

"Nothing seems to hurt this guy!" Rosette shouted as she reloaded her gun for the second time. She was currently shooting at the lead mummy – she figured taking that one down would stop the others.

"He's ze cursed king of an ancient people! He's desire for power it to strong!" Satella explained.

"There, the last one. The fourth one's up, starting the barrier!" Azmaria shouted as she finished setting up the barrier. "I did it." She spoke proudly, but suddenly she felt long bony fingers lock around her waist! She let out a scream as the king of the mummies lifted her of the ground!

Celeste was the first one to react to the scream. "Let her go you monster!" she shouted as she ran forth and shot the king's arm clear off, she jumped and skidded underneath the mummy, catching Azmaria in her arms as she fell down.

The mummy roared out in anger and quickly it started absorbing its minions, turning himself into a giant undead lion! Completing its transformation it turned and launch forth, it hit Satella's knight away before jumping to attack her! But before its clawers could make contact with her delicate skin Chrono jumped in front of her and the lion's clawers sank down into his chest!

"CHRONO!" Rosette screamed and shot the kind, but it didn't have any affect it only managed to move it slightly away from Chrono. As the monster turned back and raised its clawed paw, ready to finish Chrono of, Satella made her knight step forth and slice it's sword through the beast, scaring its hand.

"I could never bear the mark of shame should it become known that I owed my own life to a devil." She spoke quietly behind Chrono. "NOW'S ZE TIME!" She yelled to Rosette.

"Right!" Rosette nodded and quickly loaded her gun, this time with the holy bullet. "Bring peace to the lost lams who fear the night, give rest to the fangs of the wolf and call down the hammer of death onto the devil!" She prayed before firing the bullet and killing the demon ones and for all!

Celeste sank down onto the grass in relief as Azmaria and Rosette ran over to where Chrono was sitting. She looked up again as she saw Satella beginning to walk away. "Satella?"

"I trust no devil. I never have and I never will." She said before completely disappearing amongst the trees lining the park.

**Authors Note:**

As always I will leave you guys with a preview of the next upcoming chapter which I am slowly working on…

**Preview!**

"Do you understand Azmaria?!" Celeste snapped as she gripped her chest more tightly now as Aion was talking to Rosette.

"Ye-Yes Celeste, I give you my word." Azmaria promised, scared out of her mind.

"Good now dock here." Celeste ordered as she looked back at Aion and Rosette. Good God he was about to kiss her and Rosette wasn't moving! _"No don't you even dare!"_ She thought angrily as she ran from behind the rock!

"Don't you dare touch her you monster!" Celeste ran forth, grabbed hold of Rosette's shoulder and pulled her out of Aion's grasp, and pushed her away from them! "Don't you dare…" She said more calmly, but she was still breathing hard. _"What is this feeling? It's even stronger now that I'm closer to him, but less painful."_ She thought confused.

Aion couldn't believe what he was seeing. Here she was, standing right in front of him, after all these years! He took a step closer to her and slowly reached his hand up to touch her face. "Saladean my love, I can't believe I'm finally seeing you again."

"What?!" Celeste gasped as she moved out of his reach as if his hand would burn her if he touched her skin.


	8. Chapter 7

**Author Note:**

Hey to everyone of you who are still paying attention to this story! Sorry for not updating sooner than this, but who could know that 3. Semester at college would be so time killing – I haven't had time for anything but homework and readings! But I'm in my 4. Semester now and finally things have calmed down again so I am here by updating this story!

Hope you will enjoy this long chapter!

**Chapter 7!**

It was the middle of the night and once again Celeste was tossing and turning in her sleep. Beads of sweat were slowly trialing down her face, her hands frantically clinched and unclenched as she grabbed hold of the bed sheets. With a great gasp for air she shot up in bed, panting hard trying to get some air back into her burning lungs! She sad still for a few minutes, staring out into space, trying to figure out what it was that had woken her up. A voice…it had been that voice again...

The voice she had heard so many times before in her dreams, although this time it didn't seem like it was in her dream the voice had spoken, it felt more like the one talking to her had been sitting right beside her! What was it, it had said? She wrecked her brain too try and remember what the words had been…then it hid her!

"_Good morning great city of Babylon! This era has turned out quit nicely…don't you agree my love?" _Lilac eyes had turned looking straight at her before her conciseness had pulled her back.

She whipped her browse and turned her head to the window, looking out in the calm night. Her eyes widen and she let out a quiet gasp as her eyes turned up towards the sky where a blood red moon adored the heaven! _"No not that again! The last time I saw a moon like that was when…" _Quickly got out of her bed, walked out of her room and with soft steppes she turned down the hall and walked to Rosette's room further down.

She softly pushed the door open and looked in at the sleeping form lying in a tangled heap on the bed. Rosette was sleeping peacefully on her bed; she even had a small smile adoring her pink lips. _"Good she's fine, nothing's wrong I am just upsetting myself."_ She told herself before softly closing the door and walking back to her own room again and lying back down too get some more sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It wasn't pleasant news she had awaked to this morning and right now she was standing in the Orders private church looking up at the statue of Marie Magdalene that seemed to be cringe blood. She turned her head to her right and looked at the equal blood socked cross standing above the main alter. What ever had happened here it certainly wasn't signing well.

"Sister Kate!" Everyone turned around as Father Remington came rushing into the church. "The central committee of the Magdalene Order has called for an emergency meeting, you must hurry. I will take care of things here." He told her.

"Alright. I'm counting on you." She said before hurrying out of the church.

"Minister, are things really that bad?" Claire asked nervously.

"There are still too many uncertainties right now." He spoke in a tight, serious voice as he looked up at the cross with a mixed expression that no one could read. "The same things have been reported at every church in every country. In each case a black sun and a red moon, these omens are very troubling." He told them.

"A red moon." Rosette mumbled as something flashed in her mind. She could vaguely recall seeing something like that a very long time ago.

"I've seen it Father." Chrono suddenly said as he stepped forth. "The red moon, it's just like before, all the signs saying that Aion has come."

The color completely drained from Rosette's face and her breathing hitched as she took in what he had just said. Aion was back…

Celeste closed her eyes in brief pain as her heart ached for the young girl. Her eyes reopened and she looked back up at the statue as she recalled something from long ago. "The first angel sounded and then followed hell and fire mingled with blood, and they were caste upon the earth and the firth part of trees was burned up and all green grass was burned up." She mumbled to herself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"WAIT, Rosette!" Azmaria yelled as she ran to the three agents standing by the car getting ready to leave with the others. "Wait, I'm going to."

"You don't know how frightening Aion is Azmaria." Rosette told her firmly.

"That's right and you know Aion wants the apostles." Chrono added. "You already know that Aion took Joshua simply because he is an apostle. Our job is to protect you from him."

"Well maybe I'm tired of being protected all the time! I want to fight for myself!" Azmaria's high-pitched voice was firm and determined as she looked up at them.

They all three glanced around at each other, deciding if it would be such a good idea to let her come along. "Get in." Rosette finally told her with a defeated sigh. Azmaria smiled happily before jumping in between Chrono and Celeste.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"We're already late Rosette." Chrono remained her concerned as he grabbed his weapons case and got out of the car along with the others. "Father Remington won't be happy."

"Don't you think I know that." She called in a panic voice, yanking up her skirt as they rushed through the park. "I'm so sorry we're late sir!" Rosette yelled to Father Remington as she spotted him and a few other Militias. She smiled in relief as they reached them and moved to Father Remington when a faint rumbling was heard and the ground suddenly burst opened in front of them and black fog came up!

"Wait! If you get covered in that you'll die!" Chrono shouted, reaching out and catching Rosette around the waist stopping her just in time before she went through the fog. He stretched out his other arm stopping Celeste and Azmaria in their tracks.

"I'm afraid it is as Chrono says." Remington said, moving around the crack and stopping beside them. "The miasma is evil, acuminated in Pandemonium which now has physical form. Evil that has claimed a number of victims already." He explained, looking around the area. He knew that the people infected by the miasma would be walking around like living dead by now.

"Evil? But what kind?" Rosette asked stepping back as Chrono loosened his grip on her.

"From human hearts once filled with greed. Evil spiritual decay is the very stuff on which the devil world feeds on." Chrono explained to them.

"You mean something horrible like that is really underneath Manhattan?" Azmaria asked with fright in her voice, stepping closer to Celeste as she ran her eyes across the ground, fearing that more cracks would burst open.

"We say below, but we don't mean that it's actually there." Remington corrected. "Now please hurry to your positions."

"Understood sir." Rosette saluted him before the four of them ran off to their assigned position to set up the barrier.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Here you go. You use these just like you would the principium class, understood?" Chrono said as he handed the gold crosses to Azmaria which she was to use for creating the barrier when the time was right.

"Right!" She nodded, taking the crosses from him.

"Get that barrier up right now you two!" Rosette yelled loading her refill with sacred bullets. "Celeste you're coming with me!" she called. "Let's go!"

"Right!" Celeste said as they ran forth and started shooting the zombies that had appeared from the line of trees and was now coming towards them. "Saint Shield!" she shouted as she brought back her purple shield on her left arm as an extra help in order to protect herself better. She had found that it didn't take any effort of her anymore to call it forth.

"It's just one after another." Rosette shouted as she kept on firing, but the line of approaching zombies seemed to be endless. They shot down two and four new would come at them.

Celeste looked to her side again as she shot down another zombie. Just to be safe she kept an eye on Chrono and Azmaria who was almost done sitting up the barrier. Her eyes widened as she noticed that they were slowly getting surrounded by the approaching zombies.

"Chrono!" Rosette yelled out as she also noticed what was happening.

"Erlösched!" a voice suddenly shouted from above them. When they turned and looked up they spotted Satella standing on top of the hill. She placed a new jewel in her glove and a bright green light shown from it. "I command you, now take form! Rain crystal drops! Rain down like a thunderstorm and tear the ground as thunder, my clear February!" She yelled as a new jewel creature appeared before her.

It looked almost like some kind of giant fish and it rained down crystal drops hitting and killing most of the zombies around them. "Guten Tag, in trouble again?" Satella asked smugly as she jumped down from the hill.

"Satella what are you doing here?" Rosette asked her with narrowed eyes.

"Ze New York police have retained my services. Perhaps someone doesn't completely trust you're Order to do ze job." She crossed her arms and smirked down at Rosette.

"Shut up you pill! The New York police aren't exactly known for integrity." Rosette snapped insulted.

"Such sour grapes just hurry and put up that barrier. It's outside of my area of expertise after all." Satella told her smiling.

"Grrr I know that!" Rosette snapped. "Chrono, Azmaria, Celeste back to work!" she shouted as she stormed back to them. She stopped short however as she heard Celeste gasp and watched as her gripping her chest and sunk down to her knees, breathing heavily. "Celeste what's wrong, are you-?" Rosette started to say, but stopped when Chrono turned to her with a scared and angry look on his face.

"Him." He just said, but it was enough, Rosette knew who he was talking about and it frightened her. "He's here…now!"

Rosette didn't think twice before running forth and gripping hold of Azmaria and running with her to hide behind a big rock!

Chrono ran over to Celeste, helped her up and ran over to where Azmaria were hiding. "Stay here you two." He said sternly as he ran back to Satella along with Rosette.

Celeste jumped a little as black miasma sprang from a crack in the ground! She looked up as she saw a big and quiet familiar looking eagle fly over the fog. She followed it with her eyes and saw it land on the arm of a man dressed in all white.

From his clothes to his long hair, all was white, but what really caught her attention were his eyes. They were a deep lilac color, hidden behind a pair of small glasses. Celeste felt a thumping pain and had to grip her head as several blurry imaged suddenly came flashing through her mind again.

"Celeste are you alright?" Azmaria asked her worryingly, holding onto her arm.

"I'm fine Azmaria don't worry, just stay here." She told the young girl and placed an arm around her shoulders to give her some kind of comfort as they both looked back at what was going on between the others.

They could all feel the strong waves that were coming from the devil as he turned to them.

"This felling…A DEVIL!" Satella suddenly shouted as she readied her jewel.

"Who me? _I_ am the Alpha and Omega, the beginning and the end, the start and the finished." The devil started saying.

"Aion!" Chrono growled through greeted teeth as he stared at his old _friend_.

"You know…I had thought that you would be able to tell that I was coming." Aion said, smiling as he was slowly taunting Chrono.

"Kommen sich!" Satella called out as she summoned back her Crystal Knight.

"SATELLA NO! He's not a normal-" Chrono tried stopping her, but she wasn't listening.

"-Devil all of whom must be destroyed!" Satella yelled, interrupting him as she sent her knight attacking the devil. Unfortunately her knight didn't even get near him before he destroyed it with a single look that shattered it into pieces!

Satella gasped as she watched the devil gathered all the little pieces and sent them flying back towards her with killing speed! And they would have hid her if it wasn't for Chrono jumping in front of her and taking the hits, his blood splattering on the ground around them!

"My, my, what an admirable thing you just did Chrono." Aion said in a calm voice as he sent his eagle flying again. He watched as Chrono slowly began to sink down, but he didn't let him reach the ground before he had moved forth and caught Chrono around the throat, lifting him up and off the ground. "Where is the Chrono that was trying to help me chance Pandemonium?" he asked as he squeezed his throat. "Come back to me and let us work together again. This world of humans isn't so bad is it? And we can live here because these people, this nation, this whole world has welcomed us through greed and avarice. It is ours for the asking." Aion said still keeping a strong hold on Chrono's throat.

"Sorry I'm not like you!" Chrono told him firmly through gritted teeth.

"I see." Aion said with mock disappointment as he tossed Chrono aside with such a force that it sent him smashing right through a rock.

"No Chrono!" Rosette cried out as she ran forth and stopped beside Satella pointing her gun at Aion.

"Ah dear Rosette Christopher, you've grown into such a lovely young lady." Aion said as he looked her body over with hungry eyes.

"Where is Joshua?!" She yelled at him.

"If I don't answer will you shoot me? Who else knows where your sweet Joshua might be?" he taunted her with a evil glint in his eyes.

"Rosette…" Chrono stuttered as he was trying to heal himself and get over to help her.

"Predictable, Mary Magdalene." Aion shook his head, smirking down at her. "But that's enough, I'm here for someone else. Come on out little apostle girl the disasters that has occurred today are my way of welcoming you into the fold." He called out.

Azmaria gasped and pressed closer into Celeste's body for protection. "Don't be afraid Azmaria, I won't let him hurt you I promise." Celeste told her tightening her hold on the young girl's shaking body as she looked back to Rosette.

"Rosette you're so, so mistaking." Aion said as he walked over and sat down on a nearby rock. "The truth is that my actions saved Joshua."

"Saved him?" Rosette asked as she lowered her gun and her defense a bit.

"Don't listened Rosette!" Chrono shouted to her.

"Listened you who wishes to kill all devils, listened my dear little apostle girl." Aion said as he lifted his arm and pointed to the Heaven. "The truth is that this is his fault! All of those tragedies that happened to you, all of the horrors that made you stumble were nothing more then traps set by the being you call your God. Tell me Rosette Christopher have you heard his voice even ones?" he questioned with a raised brow.

"Rosette you mustn't listened!" Chrono cried out to her, looking at the desperate and confused look on her face.

Aion stretched out his arm and using his powers he brought Chrono into his grasp, gripping him around his throat and squeezing tightly.

"CHRONO! No don't kill him!" Rosette yelled running over to Satella as she noticed that the Jewel Witch was reading an attack against Aion. "If he dies I'll never find my younger brother again." She begged.

"There is no way a devil is going to help you!" Satella shouted at her.

"Please, please Satella." Rosette begged, but she stopped as she heard Aion laugh.

"Isn't this fun? Even at a time like this the one you worship won't speak one little word to save you." Aion chuckled. "Believe me, this is your world as it is! He doesn't see anything, he doesn't save anyone! You understand this don't you apostle girl?" he said as he turned his head and looked straight at the stone where Azmaria and Celeste was hiding.

"This is why you were cursed with this so called blessing, the curse that you carried every day, such hypocrisy and deception." Aion called loud enough for Azmaria to hear him. "He's noting but a minor villain oozing honeyed words and destruction, grown arrogant from his own inflated ego, You're God!" he said as he squeeze Chrono's throat again. "And what about you, our young apostle girl? Your search for a place were you could be at peace, how long and difficult have your path been?"

He turned his head back to where Rosette and Satella stood. "And then there is you Jewel Witch, ten years spent searching after the family that you has lost, without any clues. That must have been painful! But I can save you all from the curse of the all mighty God!" he ended.

Azmaria looked up from Celeste side when he said this. "Close your ears Azmaria and don't listen to anything he says." Celeste whispered as she brought Azmaria head tightly against her side. _"God who is he? My head is whirling with pictures and questions, but there is nothing I can do right now but stay here with Azmaria."_ She thought looking back at the devil known as Aion.

"Don't you see? It was from this that I saved Joshua!" Aion continued, looking at Rosette.

"Stop saying that you bastard!" Rosette yelled through the tears now running down her cheeks.

"You are pointing that gun at the wrong person." Aion smirked. "The one you need to defeat is in Heaven. Of course creatures such as yourselves can not defeat him. But I can…right Chrono?" his grip on throat slowly tightening. "Isn't that the reason why we accepted being branded as sinners?" He asked as he tightened his grip a finale time, snapped Chrono's neck and letting him drop lifelessly to the ground.

"CHRONO!" Rosette shouted, her voice clouded with tears as she ran to his side and falling to her knees beside him!

"We should work together." Aion said as he stood up and began walking towards the rock where Celeste and Azmaria were hiding. "Apostle, for this purpose I need you're power, Azmaria Hendric. Let me save you my child." He said getting closer and closer by the second.

Rosette turned and ran in front of the rock pointing her gun at him again. "Desist, you're not going to shoot me and you know it." Aion told her still walking.

Rosette was breathing hard now; she let out a scream before pulling the trigger shooting him straight in the head! White feathers flew everywhere, other than that nothing…nothing happened. "I won't let you have Azmaria!" Rosette yelled at him through her tears!

"But you gave me your brother." He pointed out to her in such a cruel and calm way that it finally broke her. Fresh tears spilled from her eyes as she slowly let her gun slip from her fingers and drop to the ground.

"Oh poor, poor Rosette Christopher, but I can save even you." He brought his hand up and slowly griped her throat before running his finger down her neck. "Give yourself over to me, Mary of Magdalene." He smirked as he raised her head and slowly brought his lips closer to hers.

He didn't get that fare though…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Celeste was standing behind the rock gripping her heart painfully the entire time Aion had been speaking. God why did it hurt her so much hearing him speak like that to Rosette! With every step he took towards them her heart would rip a little bit, but now the pain was unbearable!

She didn't know what he was doing, but she wouldn't let him do anything to hurt Rosette! She had to stop him somehow. "Azmaria…gasp…stay here I have to…gasp…go help Rosette." She panted as she let go of the girl.

"No Celeste you can't, you're not felling well!" Azmaria begged her, holding on to her arm.

"I promise you Azmaria I will be fine, he won't hurt me, but you must give me you're word that you will not walk from behind this rock no matter what. Do you understand?"

"But Celeste I-"

"Do you understand Azmaria?!" Celeste snapped as she gripped her chest more tightly now as Aion was talking to Rosette.

"Ye-Yes Celeste, I give you my word." Azmaria promised, scared out of her mind.

"Good, now duck here." Celeste ordered as she looked back at Aion and Rosette. Good God he was about to kiss her and Rosette wasn't moving! _"No don't you even dare!"_ She thought angrily as she ran from behind the rock!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Don't you dare touch her you monster!" Celeste shouted as she ran forth, grabbed hold of Rosette's shoulder and pulled her out of Aion's grasp, pushing her away from them! "Don't you dare…" She said more calmly, but she was still breathing painfully hard. _"What is this feeling? It's even stronger now that I'm closer to him, but less painful."_ She thought confused.

Aion couldn't believe what he was seeing. Here she was, standing right in front of him, after all these years. He took a step closer to her and slowly reached his hand up to touch her face. "Saladean my love, I can't believe I'm finally seeing you again."

"What?!" Celeste gasped as she moved out of his reach as if his hand would burn her if it touched her skin.

"You don't recognize me?" He asked as he looked at her with a knowing look in those purple eyes.

"N-No I don't." she said, but not as convincing as she would have liked when her eyes connected with his.

"You don't recognize my looks, the sound of my voice even?" he asked as he once again walked closer to her, but this time she didn't move away. "Hmm tell me my love, that silver ring on your finger, who gave you that?" He asked looking down at it.

"I-I…I got it from…" She stopped again as she looked down at her ring and watched it shine in the park's light. Who had she gotten it from? She didn't know, didn't remember – she only remembered waking up and it had been there on her finger and for some reason she had never taken it off.

By now Chrono had run over to Rosette and was holding her against his chest as they awaited Celeste's answer.

"You don't know do you?" Aion asked knowingly. "Well then let me tell you. I gave you that ring my love!"

Celeste looked up at him with pure shock. "That's impossible! I-I don't know you, I've never met you, and I am no where near a devil!" She shouted frustrated at him, her head was beginning to spin again.

"No you are right, you are most certainly not a devil, but you were mine a long time ago. Do you not remember Saladean, my beloved?" He stepped completely up to her now. His chest was mere inches away from hers.

She didn't move a muscle; she just stared up at him with a fare away look in her eyes. "Beloved?" She mumbled to herself as she lifted up her hand and looked at her ring. Why did that sound so familiar to her?

"Yes, my beloved." he smirked and with one quick move he reached out and grabbed her wrist, yanking her forth while wrapped his other arm around her slim waist brining her body flat up against his. "You and I my love, we belong together. That's why we have found our ways back to each other again after all these years." He whispered against her lips as he let go of her wrist and instead softly stroked her cheek.

Her eyes got half lidded as he did so. His touch was so familiar to her, so soothing…she knew this man! God her head was spinning now. She could hear voices somewhere, but she couldn't understand them, all she knew right now was this man in front of her, caressing her skin in such a gentle loving way.

"My love, finally our time is right." Aion mumbled more to himself then to her before brining his lips down on hers.

"CELESTE NO, DON'T DO IT!" Chrono cried out.

Too late, suddenly Celeste pushed away from his kiss and let out an ear piercing scream! She bent her head back and her eyes rolled into her head!

_**Flashback!**_

"Well now that everything is ready our Revolution can finally begin to take form!" Aion said standing from the round table looking around at the others. He was in his most handsome devil form as where the others in their. "Now all we need is the last member and everything will be perfect." He said grinning.

"What do you mean one more member?" Jenai half growled as he looked up at Aion. "You haven't said anything about that."

"Now, now Jenai. This last person we need in order to get our Revolution." Aion told him. "Come with me Chrono." He exchanged his hand beckoning for the purple haired devil to stand and follow him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Who is this devil that we need Aion?" Chrono asked as they were flying through the air high above some fields leading up to a great mountain area.

"Oh this is no devil Chrono my friend. This is someone who could be even stronger." Aion said looking ahead of him again. "Ah there it is!" he pointed down at a huge castle carved out of the very mountain itself.

"Wait, Aion that's the Sorceress castle!" Chrono shouted after him as he speeded up. "Don't be foolish you are never going to be able to convince the Sorceress to help us!" he reached out and caught his shoulder, stopping him.

"Do not worry Chrono all it will take is the right way of persuading." Aion simply said giving him a smirk and flying the rest of the way down to the castle with Chrono right behind him.

"Land down there." Aion said as he spotted a rather large balcony in front of two high glass doors.

"What now?" Chrono asked as they both stood up straight looking around them for some sign of life.

"We need to find a way in." Aion took a step forward, but as his foot touched down a crackling sound was heard. "Huh?"

"AHHHHHHHHH!!" both Aion and Chrono roared out as they were encircled by an electrics force field that sent lightning after lightning striking through their bodies! When it finally stopped they both fell to the ground gasping for air, smoke slowly rising from their bodies. Although the lightning had stopped the force field was still there keeping them in place.

"Well, well, well what have we here?" they both looked up as they heard a soft yet deadly voice speak up.

Chrono's eyes widened as he took in the light purple glowing figure of their capture. He had never seen the Sorceress before only heard of her, but this woman that was floating above them now was nothing like he had imagine, she was, simply beautiful!

Her long hair was ink black and reached all the way down to her ankles, moving as if an invisible wind where playing with it. She was wearing a long dark purple off the shoulders dress, with long bell formed sleeves that stopped a little past her wrists. It was very tight around her breasts and upper body, but flared out around her waist and all the way down to her ankles where the tips of a pair of purple heeled shoes could be seen.

But what really caught his attention were her dark lilac eyes encircled by long black lashes that was glowing as she looked down at them with a deadly calm look.

"It looks like I have caught myself a pair of intruders and Sinners, no doubt!" she said as if she was actually shocked to find them there.

"Please Lady Saladean." Aion tried to say.

"YOU speak when spoken to!" She commanded brining up her purple clawed hand that started glowing a golden color before they were merciless stroked down with her lightnings again! She closed her hand, making the torture stop and watched them with a small smirk over her full lips as they both fell to the ground again, breathing hard.

"Well you might as well tell me your names, Sinners, before I kill you." She shrugged while finally touching down on the balcony, the invisible wind around her along with the purple glow died down as she stood completely calm.

Aion was the one speaking up again as he eased himself into a kneeling position before her, though still separated by the force field. "I am Lord Aion and this is my companion Chrono, we've come with a proposal for you Lady Saladean, we-" he stopped immediately when he noticed the force field spark again.

"That is Countess Saladean to you, Sinner." She warned still keeping her hand raised.

"H-How did you know we were here?" Chrono dared himself to ask her, earning himself a death glare from Aion.

"Oh, that was quiet simple." She laughed and smirked down at them which revealed a pair of sharp white fangs. "Do you see those stone gargoyles at the top of each mountainside over there?" she gestured out over the balcony with a perfectly shaped claw. When they both nodded she continued. "They are infused with my mystical powers, warning me every time something unwelcome passer over my territory." She explained looking back down at them. "Like the two of you, for instance."

"Countess please listen to a last proposal from a humble devil?" Aion dared again looking up at her from his still kneeling position.

"Hmm, very well." She finally said after studding them for a short time. She brought her hand up and brushed it through the air as if whipping something away.

Both Chrono and Aion looked on in relief as the energy field died down around them. They both got up on slightly shaky legs, although they were both strong and powerful devils they hadn't been prepared for something like that.

"Don't think you can do anything stupid though." She warned nodding down to their feet where a small barely seen circle still sparked around them. "One wrong move and I will activate it again and don't make the mistake of thinking you are faster, you're not." She moved slightly resting her hip against the balcony railing and folded her arms across her chest.

"So what kind of proposal do you have Sinner?"

Aion straighten up completely now as he looked at the beautiful woman in front of him straight in the eye. "First let me ask you a question Countess. Haven't you ever found the rules we live under unfair?" he asked making sure he got her attention and by the look of it he did, her eyes were focused on him now. "Don't you find it unfair that something as simple as desire is always met with disrespect and disgust? Someone like yourself with such power, do you not find it disrespectful that you have to answer to every whim of the one called Pandemonium?" he asked his voice gaining more power when he noticed the barely visible spark of anger in her eyes as he asked that. "Has Pandemonium ever asked what you desired, just ones?" he asked urging on.

"Its not suppose too be like that." She said although her voice wasn't as strong as it had been when she spoke to them before.

"And why is that? Why is it so wrong for us to have desires? Is it wrong?" he asked with a counter question.

Saladean turned her head away from them looking out over her territory, a thoughtful look on her flawless face.

"_Simply beautiful._" Aion found himself thinking as both he and Chrono stood awaiting her answer.

"Give me until sundown tomorrow and you shall have my answer, Sinner Aion." She said turning to them with a cold look in her eyes.

Aion gave her a nod and she brushed her hand through the air again making what was left of the circle disappear. They both bowed to her before rising into the air again. They were about to leave when her soft voice stopped them.

"Just a word of advice gentlemen, next time use the gates." She pointed down to a pair of high double doors before turning and walking back inside her castle, the pair of glass doors magically opening for her.

_**End Flashback!**_

"Aion stop it! How can you do that to her! It's too much Aion! What are you doing?!" Chrono cried out desperately as he held Rosette closer so she wouldn't try to run.

"What's the matter Chrono? Afraid that she will remember who she is? Who we are? Or just who _you_ are?" Aion smirked as he held onto Celeste's waist never looking away from her pained face. _"Forgive me for doing this to you Saladean my love. No matter what you are seeing I hope you will forgive me."_ He thought as he gently ran his hand down her cheek. _"Your skin is just as soft as I remember and finally I am able to touch it again."_

"Stop doing this! Please stop hurting Celeste!" Azmaria begged as she ran from her hiding spot behind the rock.

Aion looked up at her smirking before gently lowering Celeste to the ground as she became silent. "I'll come with you! Please don't hurt her anymore I'm begging you!"

"Just what I would have expected…from someone who received Gods blessing as the Apostle of Charity." Aion said as he moved towards Azmaria.

"No don't! Doing this won't make anything better Azmaria!" Rosette shouted to her from where she lay in Chrono's arms. It was no use she wasn't moving away.

"Come with me apostle." Aion placed a hand on her shoulder, but as he did a bright light shot from her body in the form of a cross! Another form appeared and Aion vanished with a pained roar. The symbol of the seven wings appeared in the sky and the rest of the zombies surrounding them bust into flames and disappeared.

"Azmaria!" Satella yelled as she ran over to the young girl, catching her as she fell to the ground. Satella gently sat them both down and looked her over to see if she was hurt in anyway. They both looked down on Azmaria's chest were the last barrier cross rested. Satella gently breathed out before turning her eyes over to where Chrono and Rosette sat.

"He's gone, but will he be back?" Rosette asked as Chrono helped her sit up.

"Year, it's just started. That thing that we defeated wasn't the real Aion." Chrono told her looking worried.

"Chrono where is Celeste? Is-is she okay?" Rosette asked in a weak voice. Chrono turned his head and looked over to where Celeste was lying.

Her body seemed fine from what he could see, but it was the state of her mentality that worried him. He didn't know how much of her memory Aion had brought back when he kissed her? He just prayed that whatever she had seen she would be able to handle.

"Is everyone alright?!" They heard a voice shout. They turned and saw Father Remington running towards them.

"Yes Father we are fine, but Celeste-" Rosette said as she looked over to where Celeste's body lay.

Remington followed her eyes and walked over to Celeste. He kneeled down beside her, checking her pulls and the rest of her body for any damage. When he found none he gently brought her into his arms and carried her bridle style back to the others and together they all when'd back to the cars.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So that's what happens with the shadow, but for you to take the trouble of sending out your holy mother, a sly move indeed. Perhaps a chance of strategy, then." Aion said as he looked up to the haven smiling.

"Chrono I'll leave that apostle with you for now, but don't think that I will let you keep Saladean for long, she is starting to remember now. Oh yes, soon very soon my love I will have you back again."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was the day after the incident with Aion and everything was quite slow. After some minor patching up, Rosette had spent every second of her time in Celeste's room, waiting for her to wake up. She looked up as the door behind her opened. "Oh hey Chrono is something wrong?" she asked.

"No, no everything's jack. I just wanted to see how she was doing." He said referring to Celeste.

"I don't know. She hasn't moved or made any sign of waking up. I'm really worried about her, Chrono…what could Aion have done to her? I don't understand any of this, what does Aion even want with Celeste?" Rosette mumbled as she reached over and took hold of Celeste's hand. "Huh?" Rosette looked down as she felt Celeste suddenly take hold of her hand!

"No…AION!!" Celeste cried out as she shot up in bed gasping for air, almost swallowing it down!

"Oh my God, Celeste you're awake!" Rosette shouted as she shot out of her chair and flung her arms around Celeste's shoulders.

Celeste just kept on gasping for breath, but a little slower now as she wrapped her own arms around Rosette. Her eyes shot up and she locked eyes with Chrono.

A shocked look past over his face as he saw the color of her eyes changes to a darker purple! That color…that was her true eye color. Did that mean that-? "How are you feeling Celeste?" he asked still not letting go of her eyes.

"I'm alright, thank you Chrono." She said as she scanned over his face.

"Celeste? Why did you yell out Aion's name?" Rosette asked as she let go of her shoulders and looked up at her worryingly.

"Aion?" Celeste mumbled before gripping her head. "Ow!"

"Celeste what's the matter?" Rosette asked in slight panic as she looked from her to Chrono.

"I'm fine Rosette, just too many memories to soon." She mumbled.

"Memories? Do you mean that you are beginning too remember things again?" Rosette asked excited.

"Yes, I think I am." She said as her eyes moved to Chrono for a second before returning to Rosette. "But I am alright now so don't worry. I just need a long shower and some food and I will be fine again." Celeste said smiling at them.

Rosette returned the smile, so did Chrono, but with a slight bit of concern on his face. How much did she remember?

**Author Note:**

There you go, hope you liked it and feel like letting me know…and here comes the preview!

**Preview!**

"Hurry up and get in Chrono!" She shouted, already pushing open his door. He hurried and placed his bag beside Azmaria before jumping in beside Celeste.

"But Celeste I don't get it, what's the matter?" Chrono asked when they had been speed driving for some time.

"Think about it Chrono, why in the world would Farther Remington ask Rosette to come pick him up if he already had a car himself!" Celeste said while keeping her eyes straight ahead on the road as she avoided one car after the other.

It only took him a moment to put two and two together. "Aion." Was the only thing he said as he tightly clenches his fists. "Step on the gas Celeste I bet we don't have much time."

"I'm already doing it Chrono. Don't worry we are going to save her I promise you." She said giving him a half smile and stepped down harder on the gas.


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**

Alright, here we go again! Just wanted to say thanks to **Princesa de la Luna **for ones again encourage me to finish a chapter which I appreciate very much! Anyways, I hope you'll all enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 8!**

**The Suburbs of N.Y. 4:15 pm!**

"Depressing isn't it." Chrono sighed as thunder boomed high above them. He looked out the car window, watching rain splashing down around them – it had been raining for two whole days now. What a horrible weather too be sent out into.

"No, giving that we were up all night on a mission and _then_ they made us go shopping on our way home, I'd call that more than depressing, I'd call it the absolute worst!" Rosette growled from the driver seat.

"Look more lightning." Chrono mumbled in a bored voice.

"I'm sorry." Azmaria suddenly apologized. "I said I could do it by myself, but I don't think I can…Ow!" she tried to say something else, but she lost her balance again and fell too the bottom of the car.

"Azmaria try not to move around so much." Celeste said in an equal bored tone which matched Chrono's as she reached down and pulled Azmaria up again. Of course that was easy for her to say she was squished firmly into her seat seeing as she had two big bags of wheat resting on her thighs. "I can't even feel my legs anymore." She mumbled looking back out the window.

"Just what are you talking about? It was obvious to all of us that you couldn't do it on your own, Azmaria." Rosette told her.

"But…Oh the phone! Ahh!" Azmaria yelped as she was once again tossed around.

"Are you alright Azmaria?" Chrono asked her worryingly as he looked down at her.

"Year, I'm jake." She said, though she looked a little woozy as she was once again picked up by Celeste.

"Ohhh you just stay put! Answer the phone Chrono!" Rosette growled again.

"Huh! Who, me?" Chrono asked her shocked.

"Can't you see I'm busy? Someone's got to drive!"

Chrono let out a sigh and picked up the phone. "Hello? Oh Father Remington! Well Rosette can't answer the-" that was all he managed to say as Rosette ripped the phone from his hand.

"Oh hello Father, this is Rosette! Is there something I can help you with? No, no totally darn!" Rosette babbled on. "Yes, at the station at five o clock! Alright see you later!" she threw the phone back with a excited cry.

"Should she do that while driving?" Azmaria asked looking over at Rosette squirming around in her seat.

"Oh, today I'm the super luckiest girl in the whole wide world!" Rosette said with stars shinning in her eyes after she finally settled down again.

"What happened?" Celeste asked glancing at her face which were reflected in the rearview mirror.

"Mister Remington has just asked _me_ to come pick him up at Grant Central Station!" she all but yelled. "For him too have chosen me personally must mean that he has finally realized the irresistible appeal of my beauty!" Rosette squalled! "HA! Now that, that is settled, its old field time!" She said, chancing the gear and speeding down the muddy road.

"But there's no room in the car with all these packaged!" Chrono shouted at her over the roar of the engine as Azmaria with a yelp stumbled back again, but managed to grab hold of Celeste so she wouldn't fall down again.

"That's why we're going back to the convent to unload first!" she told matter of fact. "Although, if I dumped you off here, that could work to." Rosette considered out loud, much to the dismay of the others in the car.

"W-WHAT! WAIT A SECOND!" Chrono shouted as they speeded away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Agh, I think I'm gonna bite my tongue." Chrono hissed as he picked up the first packaged.

"Come on, come on!" Rosette shouted. "Let's hurry and unload this stuff!"

"Okay!" Azmaria smiled as she picked up a sack of wheat that unfortunately turned out to be a little too heavy for her to carry and she stumbled forth falling down on the muddy ground.

"Oh, are you alright Azmaria dear?" Celeste asked as she stepped up to her with the other sack of wheat. She was caring it on one arm as if it weighed nothing.

"I-I fell down." She whimpered.

"Do you want me to carry it?" Chrono asked coming up to stand beside the two of them.

"No! I can handle carrying this much!" She told him as she tried lifting up the sack again though without much luck.

"Umm, maybe I should..." Chrono tried again. He looked up at Celeste making a face that pretty much asked her to help him out a little.

"Oh!" she quickly caught on. "Yes, Azmaria maybe it's just a little too heavy for you. Perhaps it would be best if you let Chrono take it?" Celeste said trying to help.

"I CAN DO IT MYSELF!!" Azmaria shouted at them trying really hard to lift it, but still with no luck.

"I don't care who can do it just hurry up and get these groceries unloaded!" Rosette stuck her head out of the car and shouted at the three of them!

"How could you say something so…I just want…too help everyone." Azmaria said with tears forming in her eyes as she looked down at the bag.

"Well eh, you don't have too cry over that." Rosette said in a much softer voice immediately regretting raising her voice at the younger girl. "Just do your best too carry them and that will be fine with me Azmaria."

"Okay!" She smiled, already happy again and started lifting the sack ones more which owned her deep sighs from the others…

"Alright, that's the last of it." Rosette breathed a sigh of relief as she lowered the last back to the floor. "Can you handle it from here, Azmaria?" she asked, hoping to cheer the girl up a bit more.

"Oh yes! Please leave it to me!" She said happily.

"Oh, welcome back." Claire said as she spotted the four of them standing by the door. She was followed closely by the two other sisters Anna and Mary. "I didn't expect you to get done so fast." She said as they came to stand before them.

"Well, something really important came up so I had to hurry back." Rosette said, a tad bit smug. "What's wrong?!" she asked startled as Anna all of a sudden let out a high pitched cry.

"Would you look at _this_!" She yelled at them, pointing down at one of the sacks. "The wheat is completely socked with WATER! We can't use something like this!" she scolded them.

"Oh, stop complaining. I'll bet even half the bag is useable." Rosette told her in a bored tone, looking around them.

"This is all because I fell down earlier and-" Azmaria started to say before Chrono quickly clamped his hand over her mouth, cutting her off.

"Y-You're stomach got upset because Rosette was driving too fast, right." He said, taking his hand away and nodding furiously at her.

"Now hold on Chrono! Are you saying this is _my_ fault?!" Rosette half shouted at him.

"Well, in a way…" God what a mess he had made now.

"What?! Reckless driving _again_!" Anna shook her head at her. "You have got too be more responsible and learn how to drive a car properly, Rosette!" Anna lectured while wriggling her finger in her face.

"Chrono, Celeste, and especially Azmaria won't be able to take much more of this." Mary said with that constant smile of hers in place.

"Is that all you can say to someone who took the time…TO GO SHOPPING IN THE PORING RAIN!" Rosette yelled at them.

"Ah!" Chrono and Celeste jumped forth and both grabbed hold of her arms pulling her back before she attacked one of the girls. "Rosette, calm down already! Weren't you in a big hurry to go some place?" Chrono asked in an attempt to distract her.

"Oh, that's right." She blinked a few times as she suddenly recalled that. "Fortunately for you I don't have time for this. Got to go!" She shouted as she broke free from Chrono and Celeste's hold and ran back out to the car.

"Hold on, were she even listened to anything we said?" Anna asked as they all watched Rosette drive away, making a less than sensible turn out of the court yard before disappearing from their view.

"So, where is Rosette going that she has to be in such a hurry?" Mary asked them curiously.

"She's on her way to the train station to pick up Farther Remington." Azmaria told them.

"Huh?" The three sisters exchanged confused looks. "How strange, I could have sworn that Farther Remington went out in a car earlier." Claire then said.

"Huh?" Now it was Chrono, Azmaria and Celeste's turn to exchange confused, but mostly worried looks between each other.

"But that doesn't make any sense. Why would Remington ask Rosette to come pick him up if he already had a car of his own?" Celeste asked out loud.

The six of them all stood there wondering for a long time before something in Celeste's mind finally clicked.

Her eyes widen. "Quick, Claire, give me the keys to your car!" she held out her hand, wriggling her fingers to make the nun hurry. "Chrono run to your room, get you're weapon bag and meet us at the car!" She called to him as she took the keys that Claire handed her before turning around, grapping hold of Azmaria's wrist and running back out of the doors.

"But, Celeste!" Chrono yelled after her.

"Just do as I say Chrono and hurry!" She shouted back to him before they disappeared behind the thick wail of rain.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chrono stood at the road with his weapon bag looking for Celeste and Azmaria. He turned his head as he heard a car coming. His eyes widened when he saw Celeste coming around the corner of the building and stopping the car just an inch in front of him!

"Hurry up and get in, Chrono!" She shouted, already leaning over to push open his door. He hurried and placed his bag beside Azmaria before jumping in beside Celeste.

"But Celeste I don't get it, what's the matter?" Chrono asked when they had been speed driving for some time through the wet streets of New York.

"Think about it Chrono, why in the world would Farther Remington ask Rosette to come pick him up if he already had a car himself!" Celeste pointed out while keeping her eyes straight ahead on the road as she avoided one car after the other.

It only took him a moment to put two and two together. "Aion." Was the only thing he growled as he tightly clenches his fists. "Step on the gas Celeste I bet we don't have much time."

"I'm already doing it Chrono. Don't worry we are going to save her, I promise you." She said, giving him a half smile and stepped down harder on the gas.

Celeste made a sharp turn in the water and managed to stop their car just beside the one Rosette had arrived in. "Quickly Azmaria, Chrono, get a barrier up now! I can feel some very powerful waves coming from inside the station, and it does not feel good!" Celeste shouted as they all ran out – the rain was still coming down hard on them as they moved.

Azmaria and Chrono quickly ran around the building putting up the crucifix barrier while Celeste moved to the front of the station. "We're done Celeste!" Chrono yelled as they appeared around the corner, coming back to the front doors again.

Celeste looked up with a relived smile. "Good job you two. Now help me get the doors opened they are locked and I can't get them to budge!" she said, slamming her shoulder into them once more.

"Step aside Celeste." Chrono said as he moved to the doors and gave them a high kick right in the center. They heard a cracking sound as the doors broke open! "Rosette!" he yelled as they all ran inside.

Rosette looked up from her position on the floor. "Chrono?!" she shouted, shocked but mostly grateful for hearing his voice.

"Are you alright?" he asked, looking down at her from the railing of the top floor.

"I think I used a few too many crucifixes!" Azmaria shouted, appearing from beside him when she noticed that even his face seemed a little pained.

"Just stay there Rosette we're coming down!" Celeste called as she and Chrono both jumped over the railing.

"Azmaria, Celeste." Rosette sighed happily before her sight started to blacken and she fainted from the exhaustion of fighting off those possessed humans.

"Chrono…_you_!" they both looked up as they heard a hoarse and very pained voice shout out Chrono's name.

"You haven't changed at all Rizel, still using the same old disgusting methods." Chrono called to the figure hiding in the shadows of the train station's high ceiling. He caught Celeste sending him a curious look as he had called out the devil's name.

"Silence!" She shouted at him. "You're pity form is fitting for a dog of God!" She yelled in a high pitched voice.

"Why, you!" Rosette mumbled in anger, shaking her head to clear it completely. With a little help from Azmaria she got up again and turned around pointing her gun up…at nothing? The devil was gone...

"Alas, an unexpected intrusion has come up dear sister, how sad I cannot take you with me, but we shall meet again…oh yes we shall." Rizel's haunting voice echoed around the large room before vanishing completely.

Farther Remington stood up on slightly shaky legs and walked over to where the object of his presence lay forgotten. With a heavy sigh he reached down and picking up the folder the possessed man had dropped earlier. He looked up as he felt a warm hand rest on his shoulder.

"How are you feeling?" Celeste asked him with concern written all over her face.

"I just found out that one of my agents is death, devoured by a she-devil. How do you think I feel?" He said to her in a rather cold and sarcastic tone of voice.

"Forgive me, I didn't mean to-" she started as she removed her hand and looked away.

"No, I'm sorry I did not intent to snap at you." He apologized before looking at her again. "Come, you and I better get out there and explain what has happened to the police." He nodded towards the station doors. Receiving a nod from her, he offered her his arm as they began walking.

Outside Chrono was sitting in the car along with Rosette. He was laying a few bandages on some of her more serious wounds to keep them from getting infected before they could get back to the Order. "You were so reckless, you could have waited you know, we could have gotten here really quick." He told her, gently crashing her good cheek.

"She said that…that Joshua was suffering so much. But he's always…been weak." Rosette whispered with a soft yet sad smile as she looked up at him.

Chrono took one look at her before reaching over and pulling her into his arms. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

"I swear I will save him, no matter what! I swear it." she breathed against his shoulder, clinching her fists in his cloth until her knuckles turned white...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Rosette." Farther Remington said as he handed the folder to her after they had all arrived back at the convent and Rosette had gotten patched up a bit.

"What's this?" She asked as she started to open it.

"Something that you need to see. These papers where in _their_ hands so they might have been tampered with to throw us of, but with any luck they will provide us with some clues." He explained to her as she pulled out some papers and a photo of a young man with sandy blond hair. "For four years we have been searching. Then a few months ago…we finally got a lead."

"Joshua." Was all she said as she held up the picture for the others to see.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was a few days after Rosette had received the news of her brother from Father Remington. "So where are we going, Rosette?" Azmaria asked as they were driving down an old dirt road.

"Look over there, Azmaria." Chrono said, pointing out the window at something large and gray appearing in front of them. Azmaria's eyes widen as she looked up at the giant thing.

"If we had left it as it was it would have attracted too much attention." Rosette explained as she parked the car and they all step out. They were standing in front of a massive metal dome with the Magdalene seal on it.

"This place is…" Celeste started to say as she stepped forth and looked up at the thing.

"Yes, this is the place where it all started." Rosette breathed. "I'm really sorry if this has brought back some painful memories?" she asked as she looked up at her.

"No, it's alright Rosette the only pain this brings are the ones from my back." She joked, referring to the time when Joshua had sent her flying across the ground. It was really nothing to laugh about, but she just didn't want Rosette to feel bad about it.

"Well, let's go in then." Rosette said darkly. Taking a deep breath she reached out and pushed a red button making the metal doors glided apart. "Where did they put that switch?" she mumbled as they began moving into the darkness.

"I think that is was over this way." Chrono said as he walked one way and Rosette another.

Celeste looked around and was surprised at how well she could see in the dark. _"Hmm, now where is that place?"_ she wondered as she walked away from the door too, leaving Azmaria alone.

"W-Would you please wait!" Azmaria called as she ran in after the others. As she stepped in the doors closed leaving her in complete darkness. "Rosette? Rosette where are you?" She called out as she began moving with scared steps. "If-If you can hear me could you please say something?" out the corner of her eye she saw something. "Rosette are you over there?" she took a deep calming breath, gathering up some form of courage and nodded to herself in determination before turning around… "Oh it's a board." She said in relief at finding a board right in front of her face – suspended in mid air. "Huh, a board!!" she stepped back in shock and bumped into something…

Celeste whipped her head around and looked behind her as she heard Azmaria scream, but only smiled to herself when she caught Rosette shout at her for screaming in her face. But her smile soon fell again as she turned and continued her search, she moved in between the frozen bodies of the children she had once known and loved, and ducked under the pieces of wood that hung in the air as she looked around.

She stopped when her eyes landed on a long and deep scratch in the ground. She followed it all the way and kneeled down where it ended. Reaching out she gently ran her fingers over the place where her own body had once rested, several years ago after her fall out the window. "Hmm it's strange I don't remember much after I landed, but I'm _sure_ that I heard someone speaking to me before I completely blacked out." She stood up again and looked at the ground around her.

"Hmm." she kneeled back down when she noticed a place where the ground was more flat and evened out as if someone had been standing there. "How strange who could have been…" she stopped as she ran her right hand over the place and her eyes landed on her silver ring. Her eyes widened! _"No it couldn't have been…him!"_ she recalled that big white eagle she had seen in the forest four years ago. That had been the same one that had been with Aion the day he had appeared._ "Aion? Could he really have been telling the truth? Do I really have a past with him? Then that would make me some kind of immortal wouldn't it…I-I guess that would explain why I haven't aged ever since I woke up."_

She stood up again and held her ringed hand close to her chest, closing her eyes. _"What were we Aion? Why didn't I feel any fear when I saw you, and when we were standing so close why did my heart suddenly get this warm feeling?" _she let out a heavy sigh. _"I-I wish I could remember something...anything that could help me understand this…"_ she waited for something to come to her, but nothing happened. True enough when Aion had kissed her he had giving her some of her memories back, but it wasn't memories of others it was memories of herself, at least the parts she could still remember, but most of it was very fuzzy.

The only thing she could really recall was walking through the long halls of a big old castle, the echo of her heels against the stone floors. This was her castle and the servants walking around where under her bidding, but she didn't know why. She remembered being powerful, remembered being able to use the attack Saint Shield and a couple of others, but she also remembered that she had to answer to someone greater then herself. _"Nothing…I still remember nothing about you Aion, but I still feel like I know you and…it is the same with Chrono. Why-"_ "Huh?" Her thoughts were cut short as Rosette suddenly shouted for her that they were leaving now. She looked down at the ground one more time before turning and walking back to the others...

**Author's Note:**

Pease let me know what you think of it – it would really make me happy!

**Preview:**

"Let's see, I think I've taken care of everything now." Celeste said to herself as she excited the shop with her last shopping back in hand. "And I still got fifteen minutes before I have to meet with Azmaria." She smiled as she started walking to the clock tower.

As she walked down the busy street something glittering in a shop window caught her eye. "Hmm?" she moved over and took a look. It was a jewel shop; gold, silver and even glittering jewels lay shining in the window.

"Oh how beautiful." She breathed as her lilac eyes landed on a dark purple diamond increased in silver hanging from two slim silver chains. Suddenly she felt a shill run down her spine. Quickly she straightened up and spun around! _"What a strange feeling. For a moment it felt like I was being watched." _She thought looking around the streets and just incase, she let her eyes run over the roof tops…Nothing…

"Looking at a present for your husband to buy you Miss.?" She turned back as she heard a kind voice speak up from the now open shop door.

She looked at the old grey haired man standing in the door smiling at her. "Oh, no it just caught my eye that's all." She said waving her hand. Stopping she let the old man's words sink in… "Excuse me what did you say? My husband?!"


	10. Chapter 9

**Author Note:**

Alright here is a little "everyday life" chapter revolving around Christmas time at the Magdalena order. I know it's a little weird reading a Christmas chapter at this time a year, but I reached this point sooner than December so you get it now.

I will do my best to get the other half of this Christmas section done sometime this month as well!

**Chapter 9!**

**N.Y. The Magdalena Order!**

"Huh?" Celeste suddenly opened her eyes and found herself staring up at the ceiling. "Now what woke me up this time?" she asked herself as she sat up in bed and rubbed her face to wake herself up. "I don't remember dreaming anything that could have woken me." She mumbled as she stood up. Bending down she pulled on her pair of black high heels before stepping out of her room. "I think I need some fresh air." She pushed open the outside door and was greeted by a cool breeze which gently blew through her loose hair.

Although the winter was slowly coming she didn't feel the cold against her skin as she walked down one of the many patches lining the Church's grounds. "Hm?" she turned her head as she noticed someone sitting on the bench outside the Elder's workhouse. "Chrono?" she turned and started walking towards the devil.

Chrono gently sighed as he looked up at the full moon hanging high in the cloudless sky. For now it had regained its natural color.

"Peaceful, isn't it?"

"Huh?!" he whipped his head to the side as someone spoke up. "Oh, Celeste why are you up at this time of the night?" he asked as he took in her appearance. The wind was softly blowing through her black hair and dark blue night dress as she stood with her hands wrapped around herself in a relaxing pose, looking up at the clear night sky.

"It's so quiet, isn't it? Nothings making a sound, not even the light breeze in the trees." She said in a gentle voice as she closed her light purple eyes and took in the peach.

"Um, Celeste is something wrong?" Chrono asked, feeling slightly uncertain all of a sudden. But he hadn't expected what happened next, not at all.

"We've known each other for a long time, haven't we, Chrono?" She asked, opening her eyes slightly and looking down at his shocked face.

"W-What do you mean, Celeste?" Chrono asked, looking very worried now. His whole body was tensing as she turned and sat down beside him on the bench, crossing her long legs.

"That night in the park, when we met Aion for the first time or at least _I_ met him for the first time," She began, still speaking in that soft voice. "When he kissed me, he sent all kinds of imaged running through my mind and one in particular stood out from the rest…you, Chrono. I remembered the first time I met you, and Aion." She said as she turned and looked him straight in the eyes. "Please Chrono, tell me was that memory true? Did we really know each other?" she begged taking his hands in hers.

He turned his head away from her for a moment. "Yes." He finally said in a grim voice.

"Then why, Chrono? Why haven't you told me about it, weren't we friends? I know it wasn't a very good way we met and I must have cost you quite the pain, but I mean, I figured it might have evolved into something like friendship." she moved her head, trying to make him look at her. "Why didn't you tell me that you knew me that day we met?"

"It's not that simple, Celeste." His eyes shone with pain. "Yes, we did know each other and yes, we did become friends a while after that, but…it didn't last because of some _difference_ that came to be." Chrono said, pulling his hands from hers.

"Oh, I see." She turned away as well and stared down into her lap. "Was it…because I disappeared?" she asked in a low voice.

"Huh?" Chrono looked back at her and saw the sorrowful look on her pretty face. "Year something like that." He said in an equally quiet voice as he reached over and took her hand in his again which made her look up at him. "But I'm glad to finally have you back again." he said, giving her a smile.

"Really?"

"Really."

"I'm glad to be back as well and finally having some of my memories returned to me." Celeste said, smiling now as well. She leaned over and gently wrapped her arms around his shoulders, hugging him. "At least now I have a better idea of who I am."

Chrono felt the heat rush to his cheeks as Celeste's lightly clad body pressed against his own. "Uh C-Celeste?" he stammered looking down at her head resting against his shoulder.

"Could you just hold me, Chrono?" she whispered.

He finally smiled down at her. "Sure." he wrapped his arms around her waist hugging her as well. _"Thank you God, for not letting her remember all of it."_ Chrono gently spoke in his mind as he looked to the sky. _"I'll protect you from Aion for as long as I can Celeste. I promise you."_

"Thank you, Chrono." Celeste said resting her head so they could both look up at the starry sky. "Oh, look Chrono!" she suddenly said sitting up straight.

"Oh wow!" Chrono straightened up as well and they both watched the first small white snowflakes of the year as they gently fell from the sky.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day neither Celeste nor Chrono said anything about their little night talk to anyone. Besides, they didn't have the time to do so seeing as the preparations for Christmas had begun and everyone was very busy running around. Many of the Sisters were in the kitchen making preparations for the great feast, others were running around putting up decorations and the church choir where rehearsing the annual Nativity play. Which by the way Azmaria had the lead roll in.

Unfortunately not all were taking part in the joyful preparations of Christmas. Right now Celeste and Chrono where standing together outside Sister Kate's offices, waiting patiently for Rosette too come back with Azmaria.

"What do you think Sister Kate want with us?" Chrono asked from beside Celeste. "I mean it's not like she normally asks us to come as well when she talks to Rosette." He was fiddling with one of the buttons on his jacket.

"Well, your guess is as good as mine, Chrono." Celeste said, reaching over and moving his hand away from his jacket. "Nervous?" she smiled before looking down the hall where she spotted Rosette and Azmaria walking towards them. "About time you two!" She shouted.

"Soorrrryyy Celeste, we talked a bit and completely forgot about the time!" Rosette apologized as they reached them, both slightly out of breath.

"Well let's go in then." Celeste turned and gently knocked on the door. "You better go in first, Rosette. After all you're the one she wants to see." She said giving her a small push towards the door.

"It would appear that these photos were taken in San Francisco." Father Remington said after Celeste had closed the door behind them and stepped up to the desk, waiting beside the others for whatever news the Father and Sister Kate had to tell them.

"In San Francisco?" Rosette asked looking down at each of them.

"Yes, the city where we have lost three agents alone in this month." Father Remington told them. "All three of them were tracking different leads on Aion."

"More over," Sister Kate picked up. "All the disappearances follow the same pattern of abduction and murder. Based on the evidence, we believe the devils must be involved in this, somehow." She finished folding her hands in front of her.

"Something important is about to happened on the east cost." Chrono suddenly said, looking thoughtfully out into space.

"Either that or it's already started." Remington added while looking out the window watching the other Fathers caring decorations from one building to the other across the frozen grounds.

"Then send us!" Rosette suddenly shouted, sounding almost desperate. "Please, Sister Kate!" she begged.

"Please, Sister Rosette, compose yourself." Sister Kate said calmly with a small smile resting on her rosy lips.

"That _is_ the reason why you joined the Militia after all, isn't it?" Remington asked, smiling and giving her a small secret wink.

"Then you mean it's really alright for Celeste, Chrono and I to go look for Joshua?!" Rosette asked smiling brightly now. Her smile brightened even more when she received a small nod from each of them.

"This is sure to lead us to Aion." Chrono said, feeling just as happy as Rosette.

Celeste had to fight back the tears of joy. "And this time we won't let him get away." She said, resting a hand on Rosette's shoulder. "We'll be sure to bring back Joshua no matter what."

"Right!" Rosette nodded determent. Smiling up at Celeste she reached out her hand, palm down. Celeste rested her own hand on top of hers and Chrono's soon followed.

"We'll all do it together." Azmaria added placing her hand on last.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's get going!" Rosette turned and opening the door she started half running down the hall until she disappeared around a corner with Chrono and Azmaria right behind her!

Celeste turned in the door and gave a small nod of thank you before closing the door behind her and walking back to her own room to start packing a few things since there was no telling when Rosette wanted them to leave.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It couldn't have been more then half an hour after the meeting and good news when Celeste was disturbed from her packing by someone knocking on her door. "Remington?" she asked as she opened her door and looked up at the Father.

"You're already packing?" he asked in surprise as he moved into her room as she stepped aside.

"Yes, I figured now that Rosette has finally gotten her permission to leave, there will be no telling when she would want to go." She said, closing her suitcase. "But why are you here? Already starting to miss me?" she asked jokingly.

Remington let out a small chuckle as he turned to her. "I'm sure I will be when you leave, but that wasn't what I wanted to talk to you about." He sat down on the bed padding the space beside him for her to join him. "Many of the other girls are already starting to get sad with the thought that Rosette is leaving us now, so I was thinking perhaps we could persuade her into staying for Christmas, what do you think?" he asked with a wink looking at her with those soft blue eyes.

"I think…that it's a wonderful idea." Celeste agreed taking his hands and standing up. "Let's go stop her before she packs too much and believe me she probably will." She opened the door and stepped out closely followed by Remington.

"Let's go then." Remington said taking her arm and looping it through his as they walked together.

When they reached Rosette's room many of the other girls were already standing there asking if she really had to leave so soon. Remington gave Celeste a small smile that was just screaming, I told you so, before walking with her to the front of the door.

"I understand your desire to hurry, Rosette." he said gaining her and the others attention as he walked forth with Celeste beside him. "But please, wont you at least stay with us until after Christmas?" he asked her.

Rosette looked from the Minister to Celeste beside him, who gently nodded at her indicating that she thought that it was a good idea. She looked behind her and caught Chrono's eyes silently asking if he was okay with it too. Chrono also nodded giving her a soft smile. "Alright." Rosette finally gave in and straightened up. "You win, we'll stay for Christmas." she said, earning herself happy cries from the other girls who rushed in to hug her.

"It seems like Christmas will be quiet memorable this year." Remington said to Celeste.

"I think you're right, and I haven't celebrated Christmas properly for years now." She said with a warm smile.

**December 23!**

It was a cold day, December 23. The day before Christmas day and the long awaited Christmas Eve, and Rosette, Chrono, Celeste and Azmaria where standing at a street corner collecting money so they could buy Christmas gifts for the poor.

Celeste brushed a little snow of the dark blue dress she was wearing which was identical to Rosette's. She looked up when she heard Rosette calling for Azmaria.

"Azmaria…Azmaria?" Rosette called, waving her gloved hand in front of her face. The young girl had completely zoned out on them. "Hey come on now, if you look depressed like that no one is going to come up to you." She scolded before clasping her hand together and smiling overly bright at some people passing by. "Look just put on your best wedding smile, like this. Till it hurts!" she shouted, grinning even wider.

"Please pay no attention to her." Chrono sighed.

"Please donate generously! So that people who are less fortunately then you can have a very marry Christmas this year!" Rosette started shouting making them all look away in embarrassment as if they didn't know her.

"You over there!" she called running to a man dressed in a fancy business suit.

"We're not street performers Rosette." Celeste called. "Please try to calm down a little." She sighed, stepping up to her along with the others.

"Hey, if you don't sell the garden there will be no cabbage." She said happily before running of again. "That lady over there! Please give us a Christmas donation….Ahhhhhh!" she cried out when she noticed the person she had managed to stop.

"Ach nein, not you again." Satella sighed with boredom when she noticed who had called out to her.

"And just what are _you_ doing here?!" Rosette shouted angrily.

"Vell, I'm just doing some late Christmas shopping." Satella said mentioning to the many packages resting on top of her car. "You vanted a donation, didn't you? Marry Christmas!" she sang dumping a whole bundle of money into Rosette's bugged!

"Are you really giving away all those presents?" Azmaria asked when they reached Rosette and Satella. Her eyes grew big as she looked over all the multi colored presents, some were big, some were small, and some of them were huge.

"Vell yes, I have so many associates you know." Satella said smiling superiorly, as she glanced over at Rosette.

"Wow…it's almost as if you're Santa!" Azmaria breathed in a whisper filled with amazement as she stared up at Satella who was actually blushing.

"You couldn't really mean that!" she smiled behind her hand. "Don't tell me you still believe in Santa Claus at your age, liebkind?" she asked her, but hadn't exactly expected the answer she got.

"No!" Azmaria quickly shook her head. "I mean, why should I? It's not as if Santa ever visited my anyway." She looked down with a small sad smile.

"Are you telling us that you never got a present from Santa Claus, not once?" Rosette asked her chocked. They all looked sadly at each other when she just nodded.

"Oh, but I was always a bad girl so maybe that's the reason he never came!" she added waving her hands in front of her as if it was nothing!

"Azmaria, don't say such things." Celeste said, reaching out and laying a hand on her shoulder, giving her a soft smile. "You are most certainly not a bad girl at all." This made Azmaria smile again.

They both looked up as Satella suddenly started chuckling. "Yes vell, she may not be, but that sister hot head and her devil is a different story interlay, of course!" she said smirking evilly.

"What did you say?!" Rosette shouted, eyes blazing.

"Vhat? Do you have a problem sister hot head?!" Satella called back eyes blazing as well.

"You better do something, Chrono." Celeste said nudging his shoulder. "Before they start making a scene." she looked at the people who had stopped to stare at the two arguing women.

"Alright Celeste, I'll try." He said with a small gulp. "Okay, let's not have a fight in the middle of the street now shall we?" Chrono called moving in between them.

Celeste looked down when she heard Azmaria whisper lightly.

"Oh my, I have people to give presents to this year." She whispered eyes wide with shock and realization.

"It's alright, Azmaria." Celeste said bending down slightly. "You can come window shopping with me tomorrow if you want to?"

"Oh, I'd like that very much, Celeste!" she said smiling gratefully.

**December 24, Christmas Day!**

"Azmaria, come take a look over hear!" Celeste called from behind some ranks filled with all kinds of different dresses. "I think I've found the perfect dress for you to wear in the play later to night." she held up a beautiful white dress with laces on the collar, cuffs, and bottom. It shone as the light from outside reflected against it.

"Oh, do you really think so Celeste? It's really pretty." She said admiring the dress as Celeste held it in front of her.

"I most certainly am." The happy look on Azmaria's face caused her to smile. "Come on, let's get you this dress and then we'll go do the window shopping for Chrono and Rosette, hmm?" She walked to the counter with the dress, Azmaria following close behind.

"Umm, Celeste?" Azmaria asked timely as they walked down the snow covered streets of San Francisco.

"What is it, Azmaria?" She asked, stopping to look at the young girl.

"I was just thinking would it be alright if we split up for a while?" she asked carefully looking up at her. "It's just that I would like to get you something as well."

"Oh? Well okay Azmaria we'll split, but let's meet under the clock tower at Tree, alright?" She asked, giving her a smile before turning and starting to walk down the street again.

"Alright Celeste!" Azmaria called after her, waving.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Let's see, I think I've taken care of everything now." Celeste mumbled to herself as she excited the shop with her last shopping back in hand. "And I still got fifteen minutes before I have to meet up with Azmaria." She smiled as she started walking towards the old clock tower.

As she walked down the busy street something glittering in a shop window caught her eye. "Hmm?" she moved over and took a closer look. It was a jewel shop; gold, silver and even glittering gems lay shining in the window.

"Oh how beautiful." She breathed as her lilac eyes landed on a dark purple diamond increased in silver hanging from two slim silver chains. Her eyes suddenly widened as she felt a shill run down her spine. Quickly she straightened up and spun around! _"What a strange feeling. For a moment it felt like I was being watched." _She thought looking around the streets and just incase, she let her eyes run over the roof tops…Nothing…

"Looking at a present for your husband to buy you, Miss.?"

"Huh?" She turned back as she heard a kind voice speak up from the now open shop door. "What?" She looked at the old grey haired man standing in the door smiling at her. "Oh, no it just caught my eye, that's all." She said waving her hand. Stopping, she finally let the old man's words sink in… "Excuse me what did you say? My husband?!"

"Yes." He said smiling warmly. "Well, I assumed that silver ring on your finger were an engagement ring." He nodded to her hand. "And what a fine piece of art that is, if I may say so."

"Thank you, but I-I don't have a husband, or a fiancé." Celeste said, blushing lightly as she looked at her ring.

"No? I can't imagine why a beautiful young woman such as yourself isn't already spoken for!" he said with wonder. "Unless there is someone who is waiting for your answer, hmm? Could that be the case." he asked smiling kindly.

"Yes, I think it's more like that." Celeste agreed with a strained smile. "Excuse me sir, but I have to be on my way now." She nodded politely before walking away. _"Husband? Heh, I wouldn't even know."_ She thought shaking her head.

"Celeste, over here!" Azmaria shouted waving wildly when she spotted the woman!

"Oh, Azmaria, I hope you haven't been waiting too long?" Celeste asked running the rest of the way to her.

"No not at all, I just got here!" she said smiling brightly. The cold winter air had given her cheeks a nice rosy color. "Did you buy your Christmas presents, Celeste?" she asked looking at the bags in her arms.

"Yes I did, so let's get back to the Order. We don't have much time before the play starts and you make your great debut." Celeste said looking up at the big clock above them.

"Yes, let's go!" Azmaria said in a high voice as they both started half running back home.

**Preview:**

Celeste stretch as she finally closed the door to her room hours later. She walked over to her wardrobe and chanced from her daily clothing and into her nightdress. "What a day, I'm feeling so exhausted." She said as she sat down by her dressing table and started brushing her long hair. "Hmm?" she leaned a little closer to her mirror when she noticed something lying on her bed. She stood up and stepped over and sat down.

"Now what is this?" she asked out loud as she picked up the small flat wrapped present. "I wonder who could have left it here?" she gently unwrapped it and looked at the black box now lying in her lab.

She let out a gasp as she saw what was inside it! Carefully picking up the silver chain she held the piece of jewel up in front of her eyes, watching it glimmer in the light. "But how? Who could have known?" she asked herself while standing and moving over to her mirror again. She held it up in front of her neck while admiring its beauty.

"It compliments your eyes very nicely." Her eyes widen, pupils shrinking to mere slits as she looked at the reflection of the man standing behind her.


	11. Chapter 10

**Author Note:**

Hey you guys and gals! Good GOD it's been a long time since I should have posted this chapter! I'm not trying to make excuses for my absence since Christmas last year, but I would like to explain why I seem to have abandoned my story – which I by the way certainly have not! Anyway, my aunt had been diagnosed with cancer for a long time, she fought it, beat it and it came back… So last year during the last few months up until Christmas she was very sick and on December 25 she died. It's been very hard for my mom since then and I've been spending a lot of time with her and haven't really been able to think about this story. Also, I started my last hectic semester at University and has been fighting with exams for the rest of my absent time here on FF. BUT, now I'm back and unless I get writer's block I'm gonna start posting again!

I hope you are all still interested in Celeste's slowly returning memories and her connection to both Chrono and Aion. Well, in this chapter which I a continuer of the last one and therefore is happening during Christmas time – yeah I know, its summer and all – you will get a sudden moment of action, so enjoy!

**Chapter 10!**

**Inside the Grand Hall!**

The snow was squeaking under their boots as they made their way across the Magdalena Order's grounds. The sun was still high in the sky and made the white snow almost blinding to their eyes. Celeste glanced down at Azmaria and couldn't help but smile. A happy smile was present on the girl's face and she had been humming practically the entire way home, much to Celeste's enjoyment.

As they were nearing the main building, Celeste's attention once again returned to the two bags in her hand which were filled with decorations. _"Ups! I can't lead Azmaria into the main building, she's not suppose to see any of it until tonight. I have to find a way to distract her."_ she glanced around them for something that could help her and her eyes fell on the grand church. _"There we go!" _she stopped walking causing Azmaria to pump into her slightly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Celeste." She apologized.

"You don't have to apologize, Azmaria." She briefly placed her hand on the girl's shoulder. "I shouldn't have stopped so suddenly, but I was just thinking that maybe it would be a good idea if you went over to the church now and showed Anna your new costume? I'm sure she would be thrilled that you are ready to start rehearsing."

Her eyes brightened up. "I guess I should do that. Anna _was_ saying that she needed me there as soon as possible because I'm in so many of the scenes." She said a little shyly.

"Well, you are playing the Virgin Mary." Celeste smiled. "Go on, Azmaria, I can walk the rest of the way on my own."

"Okay. I'll see you later, Celeste!" Azmaria called, already starting to run to the church.

Shaking her head, Celeste walked the rest of the way to the main building and pushed the large door open. Warm air hit her frozen face and her senses were overwhelmed with all the different smells filling the building. "Celeste!" she turned her head and spotted Father Remington walking towards her, she noticed that he was wearing his coat.

"I see you're finally back again." Remington said, greeting her in the door as she stepped in. "The winter weather has sure given you a nice fresh look." He smiled, refereeing to her very red cheeks and nose.

She returned his smile. "Yes, sorry it took a little longer than I expected, but I got the decorations you asked for." She said handing him the bags.

"Good! I hope she didn't see anything?" he asked taking the bags from her and handing them over to a bypassing sister who took them with her into the Grand Hall.

"No not a thing. We agreed to split up to do our shopping so she didn't see anything." Celeste said giving him a wink.

"Splendid, now if you would come with me I would like you to help me with a little something." He said, walking past her while mentioning for her to follow him.

She gave him a funny look. "But what about my bags?"

Stopping he reached out and took them from her. "We'll just place them here and after we're done we'll come back to get them. How does that sound?" he smiled, placing her bags on a nearby table where they wouldn't get in the way of the people rushing around.

"I guess that will be fine."

"Excellent. Now come on." He held the door open for her and they made their way outside.

"Where are we going, Remington?" Celeste asked as she walked with him through the snow covered ground. Her arm looped through his as always when they were walking together.

"Just over there." He pointed to the main building. "I want you to help me with _that_." He said as they reached the wall.

"A large Christmas wreath?" she questioned with a raised brow as Remington leaned down and picked up the large wreath with both hands.

"Yes! Come on, Celeste." He smiled brightly as he walked over to a high ladder resting up against the wall.

It seemed he had already planned for this long before she came back. "Wait, Remington what are you doing?" she asked as he flung the wreath over one shoulder and started claiming the ladder.

"I'm hanging this up of course, and you are going to guide me." He called down to her with a smile.

"Guide you?" she asked with a concerned look as she watched him clime all the way to the top of the shaky ladder.

"Yes. You have a much better view from down there and I want to make sure that this is right in the middle." He called down to her.

"Alright, just be careful, okay?"

"Of course." he grinned and turned to hoist the wreath up onto the wall.

"No a little more to the right!" Celeste called up to him as he moved the wreath again. She gave his back a _look_ as he moved it a little more to the left.

"No to the right, Remington!" she called again, and again he moved it to the left.

"Tell me is the air up there too thin for you or something, or have you simply forgotten which way right is!" she shouted, placing her hands on her hips! She whipped around when she heard laughter coming from behind her.

As they had been attempting to hang up the large Christmas Wreath it appeared that many of the Sisters and a few of the Fathers had stopped what they were doing and gathered around watching them and a few of the Sisters were currently giggling at the comment Celeste had called to Father Remington.

"I _am_ very sorry Celeste, but I'm doing my best!" Remington called down to her with an apologizing smile.

She let out a sigh and turned back to Remington. She shook her head a few times; trying to get rid of the extra redness her cheeks had gained from finding out that she had been heard yelling at the much respected Father in such a way. "Fine, but hang it to the right this time! And that's the opposite of what you just did!" she called back, this time with a small smile of her own as he turned back around.

"There! It's hanging straight now Remington, you can come down again!" Celeste called after another couple of struggling minutes for Remington, a couple of more shouts from herself, and a whole lot of laughter from their spectators.

"Finally." Remington breathed when he came back down again.

"You did a good job, Father Remington." Celeste complimented, reaching out and placing a hand on his shoulder. "How about you and I go inside and get something warm to drink, hmm? Get the feeling back in our bodies."

Letting out a tired sigh, he looked at her with thankful eyes. "That sounds like a lovely idea." He smiled when Celeste took his arm and together they started walking back.

**Christmas Eve, evening!**

Everything was dark and quiet in the Grand Hall. Not a sound was made by the many people hiding in the shadows. They had all spend hours preparing for this moment, and now all they had to do was wait for the guest of honor to arrive.

Claire carefully pulled the curtain back and peaked out into the darkness. "They are coming now!" she called as she spotted Rosette and Chrono approached along with Azmaria, and quickly ran back to hid with the others.

"Ah, it'll be nice to finally get back inside and warm up!" Rosette moaned, stretching her soar limps. Sitting still on that cold carriage for so long had really gotten to her, not that she didn't love bringing Christmas gifts to the orphanages, she did! She just didn't like the cold all that much.

"Yeah," Azmaria agreed. "I'm actually really hungry." She admitted, placing her hands over her stomach.

"Well, why don't you hurry up and get the door." Chrono urged her with a gentle push and a discreet wink to Rosette.

"Okay." She smile and hurried for the door. Putting some weight into it she pushing the door open and was almost blinded by the light that met her.

"MARRY CHRISTMAS, AZMARIA!"

Azmaria gasped and almost lost her breath as she noticed everything around her. Colorful lights, glitter, and all sorts of shiny decorations were everywhere you looked. Moving her eyes around the Grand Hall it appeared to her like the entire Order where gathered together inside the beautifully decorated room!

"Now, now don't just stand there like a statue." Sister Anna said, laying her hands on Azmaria's shoulders and gently leading her to the middle of the room.

"Ta da!" Rosette, Mary and Claire shouted with their arms held out!

Azmaria's eyes widened when she saw all the delicious food which had been placed on a single long table. But when she spotted all the presents underneath the large Christmas tree she could feel the beginning of tears!

"And to a young girl who up until now never has experienced a true Christmas." Father Remington said, coming up to her and gently taking her hand into his as he led her to where Sister Kate stood waiting by the tree. "May we humbly present this small celebration in you honor." He bowed to her before walking back over to stand by Celeste.

"We'll be prying for you, and hopping that your future will always be bright." Sister Kate said as she reached out and gently hung a small golden cross around Azmaria's neck, officially welcoming her into the Order of Magdalene.

"Now behold!" The Elder shouted when everyone was done clapping and cheering. He pulled out a black remote control and pushed a small red button which turned on the lights on the Christmas tree! Everyone gasped and marveled at its beauty as it illuminated the room with all its different colors!

"Merry Christmas, Azmaria!" They all shouted again.

"So tell me kid, what do you think of your first real Christmas?" Rosette asked, walking over and placing an arm around Azmaria's shoulders.

"Well I…I just…" Azmaria started, but her voice broke as tears started falling from her eyes.

"What's wrong, Azmaria?" Rosette asked, slightly jumping as she saw the tears. This certainly wasn't the reaction she had expected.

"I'm sorry, I'm just…feeling so happy right now, it's more then I deserve." Azmaria managed to get out in between sops. "I have a power…other people don't…and people have hated me for that, always. I'm not worthy of something so…so wonderful." She said, crying even harder as more people came over.

"Oh, Azmaria." Rosette said, gently wrapping her arms around her in a sisterly hug.

"Everyone wanted to do something special for you Azmaria, and then, before we knew it, it had turned into this big party." Chrono explained, stopping beside Rosette.

"Thank you. Thank you from the bottom of my heart! Thank you so much!" Azmaria said, smiling brightly through her tears.

Quiet sobs were heard echoing around the room. Azmaria's tears of joy had caused many of the others in the room to silently let tears of their own fall, simply out of the pure happiness this moment was causing everyone to feel.

"Hmm?" Remington slightly tuned his head. "Are you…crying, Celeste?" he asked, smiling down at her.

Celeste had reached up and caught the tear that had escaped her eye. "It's just that I have never seen anyone become so happy before." She said in a quiet voice, smiling as Remington reached over and rested his arm around her shoulders in a comforting hug.

"Merry Christmas, Celeste." Remington breathed and tightened his hold around her. "Merry Christmas."

She sniffed a little and looked up at him. "Merry Christmas, Remington." She returned, smiling.

The party was well under way. People were drinking and eating. There was talking and dancing and present in all colors and shapes were being passed around between people here and there. It truly had turned out to be an amazing even and all because of one little girl who in such a short time had managed to capture the hearts of everyone. Celeste took another glance around the large room. She felt so warm being amongst these people with their kind nature and good hearts. To her this place was really starting to feel like a home…

"Merry Christmas, Celeste!"

"Oh!" she looked up and found Rosette, Chrono and Azmaria standing in front of her holding out a large nicely wrapped box.

"Merry Christmas, Celeste." Rosette stepped forward and handed her the box with a soft smile. "We all went together and bought this for you to show you how much we appreciate you being here with us."

She felt tears sting the corners of her eyes. "Oh, you three shouldn't have." She took the box and carefully opening it. "Oh, my!" she gasped in surprise as she reached in and pulled out a very nice looking traveling dress. "This must have cost you quite a lot, but thank you so much." She smiled brightly, giving them all a hug. "Well, in that case I have something for you three as well." Turning she walked over to a table and returned with three wrapped presents in her arms.

"Thank you, Celeste!" they said simultaneously as they looked at their gifts! "Wow!" Rosette breathed as she opened her gift. She had gotten a lovely red colored perfume in the shape of a heart. Chrono couldn't hold back a smile of his own as he looked at his new jacket. This way he would have one for nicer wear when being at the Order. "Oh." Azmaria gasped and her eyes filled with tears as she pulled out a sparkling silver bracelet with a small star pendant hanging from it.

"I hope you like them?"

"We love them, Celeste. Thank you." Rosette smiled as she reached out and hugged her old friend…

**Later that night!**

Celeste stretched as she finally closed the door to her room hours later. The party had continued long after the strokes of midnight and was probable still going for all she new. Celeste walked over to her wardrobe and chanced from her daily clothing and into her nightdress. "What a day, I'm feeling so exhausted." She breathed as she sat down by her vanity table and started brushing out her long hair. "Hmm?" she leaned a little closer to her mirror when she noticed something lying on her bed. Standing up she stepped over and sat down.

"Now, what is this?" she wondered out loud as she picked up the small flat wrapped present. "I wonder who could have left it here?" she gently unwrapped it and looked at the black box now lying in her lab. "Remington? Could he have been the one to..." She let out a gasp as she saw what lay inside it. Being very careful she picked up the silver chains and held the piece of jewel up in front of her eyes, watching it glimmer in the faint light. "But how? Who could have known?" she asked herself while standing up and moving over to her mirror again. She held it up in front of her neck while admiring its beauty.

"It compliments your eyes very nicely, my love." Her eyes widen, pupils shrinking to mere slits as she looked at the reflection of the man standing behind her.

A-Aion?" she breathed out so faintly it could barely be heard.

A devilish smile appeared on his handsome face. "Indeed my love. Have you missed me?" he asked, smirking as he pushed off the wall he had been leaning against and instead moved to the middle of her room.

She nearly dropped the necklace as she whipped around to face him. She had to grip onto the edge of the dresser behind her for support as she took in his appearance. He was wearing his usual white clothing though instead of a white dress shirt he wore a black one, his hair was loose with a few locks falling past his shoulder and he wasn't wearing his glasses which only made her notice his dark eyes even more.

"W-What are you doing here?" she asked, not taking her eyes off of him as he stepped closer.

"What's the matter, my love? I am not scaring you, am I?" he asked, smirking as he noticed her body tensing considerably when he took another step towards her.

She flicked her eyes from the handsome devil to the door leading out into the hallway. If she could just make it around him she could get out and find the others, warning them that Aion was back and had managed his way onto the Order's grounds. _"You can do this, Celeste."_ She encouraged herself in an attempt to calm down her razing heart. Sucking in a deep breath she pushed away from the dresser and made a quick dash for the door!

"Ah!"

Of course, she should have known that she wouldn't be fast enough, not even close. The second she moved away she felt Aion grab her arm and swiftly pull her back against him, locking his other arm around her waist! She was breathing hard as she stood there with her back pressed against Aion's rock hard chest.

"Come now, did you really think that would work, my love?" he mocked her, letting go of her arm and instead wrapping it around her shoulders, pressing her even further back against him, leaving no space between them and forcing her to rest her head back against his shoulder completely exposing her neck to him. "Such a delicate neck, like a flower." He breathed as he leaned down and ran his nose down the length of her neck, inhaling her sweet scent.

Celeste quickly reached up and grabbed his arm trying to pull it away. "Stop calling me that." She hissed and pulled harder, but to no use. "I am not your-"

"Don't say it." his deep voice cut her off immediately and he slowly leaned in to whisper in her ear. "You are mine, just as I am yours. That ring on your finger proofs it." he breathed against her skin making her shiver.

"If I took it off, then would you leave me alone?" Celeste asked somewhat breathless because of the way he was making her feel right now – she felt light headed and warm all over and yet again that sense of familiarity spread through her body. She felt him removing his arms and taking a step back. She quickly stepped forth a bit before turning around with confused eyes.

"Then take it off."

"What?" She asked not understanding what he meant?

"Take the ring off and prove me wrong." He said with no trace of a smile or hint of amusement in his voice. "Prove that you don't belong to me. Prove that that ring is nothing more to you than a pretty trinket easily exposed of." He challenged.

"Fine." She snapped as she took hold of the ring and pulled…

She froze. _"Why? Why can't I take it off?"_ she stared down at her hands, the sliver winking up at her._ "I feel like I may loose something important to me if I do."_ She thought and with a sigh pushed the ring back in place and let her arms fall back to her sides in defeat. She heard Aion move and looked up, immediately jumping back when she saw how close he had come!

"Hmm?" Aion smirked as he noticed the wall right behind her. He took a step closer and laughed darkly as Celeste's back connected with the wall.

Celeste's eyes widened when she felt her back hit the wall. She turned her head slightly to confirm that she really was trapped between it and this familiar devil. When she finally turned back again Aion had moved completely in front of her. His glowing eyes fixed upon her face as if he was memorizing every inch of it in case she would vanish before his very eyes.

"_It happened once before."_ He thought to himself.

Mentally shaking himself he let a dark smirk pass over his lips as he moved forth and slammed both hands against the wall on either side of her face trapping her. Leaning in he whispered against her lips. "I knew you wouldn't do it, _Saladaen_." He whispered putting empathy on her true name.

"Get away from me." Celeste breathed, pressing closer to the wall and turning her eyes away from his.

"Then push me away." Aion said, making her gasp as he forcefully took her wrists and placed her hands against his chest before returning his own back to the wall. He kept his eyes locked with hers as he awaited her reaction. "How familiar this situation is, if only you could remember." He breathed.

She glared up at him, finally putting pressure against his chest, but Aion only leaned harder against her, making her pull back slightly with sudden insecurity.

"Push me away, Saladaen." He breathed against her lips, he could feel the warmth of her touch through the thin fabric of his shirt and it was slowly driving him mad. "If you don't push me away now I don't know what I might do to you."

"I-I can't." she whispered, her breath hitching as she looked from his deep lust filed eyes to his lips hovering right over hers. "Aion, don't." she whispered as he leaned in. "Please."

He watched her close her eyes tightly before leaning in completely and pressing his lips against her silky ones.

Celeste clinched her eyes shut, bracing herself for the wave of pain that she expected to come with her memories. Her eyes flew open when all she felt were Aion's warm lips pressing against her own. She slowly closed her eyes again as she felt Aion wrap his arms around her slim waist pulling her body as close to his own as possible.

Waves of pleasure were going up her spine when she felt his tongue run over her bottom lip begging her for an entrance. When she didn't grant it fast enough he gently sunk his fangs down into her lip making her gasp which gave him what he wanted. She couldn't stop a moan from escaping the back of her throat as Aion's tongue explored her sweet mouth. Slowly she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning in and relaxing against him which made him smile into the kiss.

She let out a small gasp as their lips drew apart. "I would never hurt you Saladaen, my love." He breathed huskily, still moving his lips against hers as he spoke.

"Aion, I…" she looked down when she felt him move. He took the necklace that she had been clutching in her hand this entire time and raised it. She looked down as she felt the cool metal fall against her skin.

"How beautiful." Aion breathed, placing his hand underneath her chin and raising her eyes up to meet his again. "Thank you for that Christmas present, my love. With this I can wait a little longer for our reunion." He said, stepping away from her.

"Aion, I don't, we can't..."

"You will remember it soon enough, it has already started." He interrupted her and leaned down pacing one last lingering kiss against her swollen lips. "I will leave and let you rest for now, Saladaen, but I _will_ be back for you, do not think otherwise."

He turned and moved towards her window. She didn't know why she did it, maybe because he had been right in one thing: his touch was familiar to her, more than she would like to admit even to herself. She called out to him. "Aion, wait." She caught his arm, stopping him. Looking into his eyes for a short moment she quickly leaned up and pressed her lips against his one more time. "Thank you, for the jewellery." She said, placing her hand over the stone.

He reached up, took her hand and placed a kiss against her knuckles never releasing her eyes before he turned away and disappeared back into the night.

She rested her hands on the windowsill and watched the snow falling. "Even if we do have a past together, and I'm not saying that we do, I cannot forgive you for what you are putting Rosette through or what you have already done to her." She whispered to the darkness...


End file.
